Suerte y Destino
by AnotherAppleJuice
Summary: La historia comienza como muchas otras… un joven tiene un encuentro con una extraña chica... un encuentro casual y una frase desagradable… desde ese momento su vida cambiara para siempre.
1. 1

_"La época actual ha traído grandes avances en ciencia y tecnología, tanto que a veces es difícil imaginar cómo era la vida hace unos cien o doscientos años. Quien podría imaginar una vida en el pasado, sin los celulares que ahora parecen conectarnos más a través de brillantes pantallas, que practicar el hablar con otros de manera habitual. Ni que decir de los distintos medios de entretenimiento que existen en estos días, aunque en un tiempo fui parte de esos que jugaban día y noche con alguna clase de aparato electrónico, tal parece que los días en los que los niños juegan en los parques están contados..._

 _Es complicado decirlo en verdad, aquí en Japón todo el mundo parece estar siempre preocupado por sus propios asuntos y de esa maldita presión que ejerce la sociedad sobre todas las personas. Por ello creo que es la causa de la mayoría de los problemas en este país, en verdad que a nadie parece importarle su propia persona, es decir, es complicado aquí y en todo el mundo, lo puedo asegurar ya que no soy originario de Japón. Al menos todos deberían de pensar en salir más tiempo de su celular y tratar de ver lo que ocurre en el mundo."_

Un joven caminaba por la avenida principal de Shibuya, se miraba pensativo pues en su mente imaginaba cientos de cosas acerca de los japoneses y su terrible forma de ser. Aunque el chico no era tan distinto de ellos, su aspecto le parecería a muchos algo desalineada, aunque era principalmente llamativo que les superaba en altura, era comprensible pues el tan solo era un hibrido más que sobrevivía apartado de la sociedad. No por elección propia, ya que hacía años vivía en otra parte del mundo con sus padres, llevando una típica vida normal. Pero la mala suerte en ocasiones toca a la puerta de tu vida y en su caso pareció anclarse a su pierna como un pesado grillete.

Aquella familia feliz sufrió un par de desajustes, principalmente comenzó el fallo en lo económico, un despido injustificado del padre le llevo a la bebida, lo que trajo consigo consecuencias desagradables. Por lo que tras una serie de fuertes discusiones la que fue la unión entre marido y mujer, termino en solo dos personas extrañas entre sí. Por lo que tras buscar nuevos horizontes, la madre del chico llevo a su familia a su país de origen, en un vano esfuerzo por tratar de recuperar la paz arrebatada por el destino. Pero a pesar de todo, la vida en verdad puede ser desgraciada.

Aquel muchacho no debería sobrepasar los veinte años, su apariencia era atípica a los demás japoneses, pues a pesar de tener la misma sangre por sus venas, era aquella mezcla de razas la que le hacía sobresalir del resto. No era el cabello, pues su color es un café oscuro que pasa desapercibido mientras no se encuentre bajo el rayo del sol, pues entonces se ve más claro y de inmediato atrae la mirada de desagrado. Tampoco lo era su piel, pues tenía el mismo tono que ellos, quizá un poco más apiñonado, más no lo suficiente como para destacar en medio del vagón lleno del tren. Eran sin embargo sus ojos los que llamaban la atención, en especial de las chicas y de los ancianos más conservadores, ya que él tiene ojos grises, pero no cualquier tono, pues de haber sido un color celeste, turquesa o incluso un profundo color marino, hubiesen sido confundidos quizá por lentes de contacto. Pero no era el caso, siendo una tonalidad tan clara es difícil distinguir cuando termina el azul y comienza el gris.

Aunque la explicación científica dice que el grisáceo se deber a la concentración de colágeno dentro del iris del ojo, es cierto que posee un efecto de reflexión que está ligada al color en el cielo, ya que la luz se comporta de maneras distintas y el tono que muestran sus ojos cambia dependiendo de la hora y la condición del clima. Aparte de eso, él no era ni demasiado atractivo o musculoso, si bien una palabra que le podría definir seria promedio.

Aquel muchacho continuaba vagando con la mente perdida en sus propios pensamientos, mientras a su alrededor continuaban caminando decenas de personas a pesar de la hora, todas ocupadas en sus asuntos personales. Con mucho desagrado tenía que dirigirse hacia una cierta tienda de abarrotes que muy pocas veces había siquiera notado, pues realmente no resaltaba demasiado, mas allá de un par de anuncios de ofertas y el nombre de algunas marcas resaltadas con focos brillantes. Cabe destacar que ese sitio era tan solo una fachada de algo más, quizá un centro de distribución de droga, mercancía ilegal o un cuartel de los yakuza, no lo sabía bien y sinceramente no deseaba averiguarlo.

El local se encontraba un par de calles al norte de su posición, alejado de la zona comercial. A pesar de que Japón es un país relativamente seguro, nadie te puede tener la certeza que nada malo ocurrirá si caminas en la madrugada por esos lugares. Aunque el chico ya sabía de antemano las cosas que podían salir de entre los callejones, no le importaba, ya que él también era uno de esos malvivientes que convivían a diario por esas zonas.

A pesar de su edad, fue admitido hacia poco más de dos años gracias a un viejo compañero suyo, quien le facilito la entrada a pesar de su condición. El chico no tuvo otras opciones, acababa de terminar el instituto cuando su ya trágica vida le dio la última bofetada, fue entonces que no tuvo mayor opción que terminar en las calles, orillándolo a convertirse en un vil ladronzuelo de baja categoría. Había terminado en riñas y varias peleas que le costaron algo más que una nariz sangrante, mas fue en estos tiempos cuando la invitación a pertenecer a semejante grupo delictivo se cruzó por su vida, algunos podrían considerarlo una salvación pero en realidad solo fue la continuación de su mala suerte.

Él siempre se consideró diferente a los demás japoneses a pesar de llevar viviendo en dicho país desde hace más de siete años. Por eso de algún modo este joven sintió cierto alivio al unirse a un grupo que ya muchos japoneses consideran parias y rechazados de la sociedad. Una organización temida y respetada por todos en Japón, lleva varios estándares que deben seguir, entre ellos la formación de clanes y celdas que se organizan bajo un único jefe. Él era un indeseable de la sociedad, pero aun así trataba de vivir cada día en aquella ciudad.

 **-Tardaste mucho en llegar Murakumo-** hablo un muchacho un par de años mayor que él. Ya le estaban esperando del otro lado de la puerta un par de hombres vestidos de negro, al característico estilo de su organización, mientras tanto el joven de ojos grises no se miraba del todo contento al escucharles decir tal nombre.

 **-Ya sabes que ese no es mi nombre real-** el muchacho al que apodaban Murakumo respondía con algo de enojo en sus palabras. Miraba al par de sujetos de negro al acercarse a ellos, se trataban de compañeros bien conocidos por él, en especial quien hablo, pues fue quien principalmente le decía de tal manera.

 **-Es una molestia llamarte por un nombre no japonés, además creo que Murakumo te queda mejor. Creo que pocos siquiera te reconocerían si les dijeras tu nombre real, hasta el jefe te dice por tu apodo…-** respondió su compañero mayor, un sujeto fornido que en realidad había sido su compañero durante el instituto y de los pocos con los que interactuó. En realidad le debía mucho a este sujeto, ya que había sido el quien le introdujo al clan Yakuza, gracias a que sus familiares tienen rangos altos dentro de la organización.

Una curiosa historia sobre aquel apodo, ya que no consideraban que fuera apropiado que un miembro del clan tuviera un nombre extranjero. Por ello le llamaron Murakumo, como una burla hacia él, por ser alto y poseer ojos que cambiaban dependiendo del color del cielo, haciéndole comparación con las nubes que vuelan muy alto, aunque luego de tanto tiempo de llamarle así, se volvió parte de él, tanto que varios que olvidaron su verdadero nombre.

 **-Lo sé y por eso es aún más molesto. Pero ya no importa ahora, ¿Cuál es el paquete que debo de llevar y a dónde exactamente?-** el chico de ojos grises entrecerró los ojos y suspiro, no había nada que hacer. Sin embargo recordó que estaba en dicho lugar para recoger un supuesto paquete y fungir de mensajero, un trabajo sencillo para alguien de poco rango como él. Era común que este tipo de encargos fueran dados a los más jóvenes, ya que pocos son los que sospechan que alguien que parece un estudiante, pueda llevar algo de valor. Ese día estaba preparado para tal labor, ya que llevaba un uniforme escolar negro, pues aun haciéndose pasar por uno, debía seguir el estándar de color del clan.

 **-Directo como siempre Murakumo, si fueras más puntual seguro que podrías escalar más alto de rango-** le regaño el segundo sujeto. Era el mayor de los tres y ciertamente el experimentado, cualquiera se sentiría intimidado ante esa apariencia de matón de segunda que llevaba, acentuándose por el tatuaje sobre su cuello. Aunque al principio tuvo problemas con el joven novato, fue el quien le enseño un par de cosas sobre cómo defenderse, por ello le tenía cierto respeto.

 **-Por ahora eso no me interesa, solo dime a quien tengo que entregar esta cosa-** le respondió sin demasiado énfasis, no le agradaba la idea de tener que pasar por una prueba así. Vestirse de estudiante era algo que le recordaba malas experiencias y por lo mismo deseaba terminar su labor lo más rápido posible. Avanzo hacia el interior de la tienda, donde detrás de la caja registradora se encontraba un viejo de unos ochenta años, que le veía con malos ojos. Estaba acostumbrado a las miradas de rechazo y por tanto tomo una pequeña caja frente al anciano.

 **-Es un paquete importante muchacho, no lo tomes tan a la ligera. Aunque tan solo seas el mensajero debes de cuidarlo con tu vida y asegurarte de solo entregarlo a la persona indicada-** La voz cansada le procuro una advertencia. Su forma de expresarse era anticuada y parecía no estar del todo seguro de permitirle llevarse el paquete. Se trataba de una pequeña caja cuadrada de aproximadamente veinticinco centímetros por lado y por una altura de diez centímetros. No era demasiado grande ni tampoco llamativa, aparentemente era de madera, por lo que podía sentirse a través del plástico que la cubría. Estaba cerrada y no parecía tener forma de abrirse sino era rompiendo la protección y forzar la tapa.

 **-Tranquilo anciano, mi compañero lo hará bien, puede que su apariencia te engañe pero es de plena confianza-** El hombre en la entrada de la tienda corrigió al viejo, quien solo pudo aguantar las ganas de causar una rabieta, pero sabía que no es conveniente enfurecer a un Yakuza. Tras ello Murakumo se dio la vuelta, paso al lado de los dos hombres vestidos de negro y asintió con la cabeza, como prediciendo lo que le dirían.

 **-Recuerda las instrucciones Murakumo… aquí está la dirección de la persona a quien le entregaras el paquete. Solo puedes dárselo al sujeto en esta fotografía… ¿Entendido?-** su compañero más jovial le entrego un sobre y lo despidió con una palmada en la espalda, mientras el hombre alto tan solo le hizo un gesto con la mano. Una leve reverencia fue lo único que hizo el joven novato, quien dio media vuelta y regreso por donde llego.

Era cerca de las dos de la mañana y nuevamente se internó caminando por la ciudad iluminada. El chico está acostumbrado a caminar distancias grandes, pues aun con todo y el tren, era preferible pasar caminando para no atraer la atención indeseada de las autoridades y principalmente de las cámaras de seguridad, en las cuales se pueden identificar a los miembros sino son cuidadosos.

Pasaron casi treinta minutos caminando dirigiéndose hacia su departamento. La entrega seria en dos días, pero era preferible que ya estuviese preparado para tal ocasión. Mientras tanto tendría que soportar vestirse con el uniforme que consiguió. Cada vez escuchaba o veía menos gente, tanto que pronto supo que se encontraba solo en medio de las calles, cosa que en vez de afectarle le gusto, ya que le desagradaban las multitudes demasiado concurridas.

Cuando de pronto algo comenzó a impacientarle, un extraño ruido a la distancia le puso alerta de inmediato. No era del tipo asustadizo pero no estaba de más prevenirse de algún posible problema, por lo que paro recargado en la pared cerca de la esquina de la calle y espero paciente. Era demasiado raro, pues no había escuchado tal cosa antes, pensó que podría tratarse de un perro perdido o algún gato callejero. Pero ninguno de los dos podría hacer tal ruido, pensaba al estar escuchando, un sonido vibrante y metálico, que pronto desistió.

Confundido y algo curioso, Murakumo salió por la calle y se quedó en medio de la misma, tratando de identificar la fuente de tan extraño suceso. Al principio no vio nada extraño, pero rápidamente noto una figura que venía acercándose, escucho primero los débiles pasos que luego resonaron sobre el silencio de tales horas. Sin embargo su sorpresa fue mayúscula, cuando se dio cuenta que quien se acercaba era una linda chica de cabello café y lentes, que llevaba su uniforme escolar color violeta con azul acompañado de un sencillo sombrero con un moño blanco. Pero era extraño… ¿Porque una estudiante llevaría una capa roja y negra?


	2. 2

**Gracias por comentar :)**

 **Entiendo a lo que te refieres con el drama realista y tratare de escribirlo lo mejor posible. Tambien prefiero quedarme con los guiones pues asi estoy acostumbrado y me es mas facil.**

 **Saludos y gracias por el review.**

* * *

La atmosfera de pronto pareció más pesada y el silencio se hizo presente. A pesar de tratarse tan solo de una estudiante, su corazón comenzó a latir de pronto intensamente. Estaba nervioso y no comprendía porque, no entendía porque se volvía más inquieto con cada paso que la acercaba. Murakumo se giró levemente para ver a sus espaldas, notando que indudablemente se encontraba completamente solo.

¿Por qué entonces se sentía tan nervioso?...

No podía negar que la chica era atractiva o al menos eso podía intuir desde su punto de vista como hombre. Aunque notaba que había algo raro en ella, como si su instinto tratase de advertirle de alguna forma el peligro que se avecinaba. A pesar de que el chico estuvo en peleas y enfrento sujetos bastante intimidantes, tanto por su apariencia como por las armas que cargaban, la sensación que le causaba la pequeña chica era demasiado fuerte.

El joven se quedó paralizado cuando la chica le sonrió, clavando sus ojos en los suyos. De algún modo podía sentirse no solo intimidado sino también oprimido por algo que no podía ver. Sentía como si su cuerpo estuviera siendo comprimido por una mano gigante que no le dejaba espacio para respirar.

Ella estaba a menos de tres metros y Murakumo comenzó a sudar frio. Estaba tan confundido y en cierta parte temeroso de algo que no podía entender. La chica solo le miraba sonriente al tiempo que la luz de la calle se reflejaba sobre sus lentes. No lo noto antes, pero ella escondía algo con su mano en su espalda…

¿Un cuchillo?...

¿Una pistola?...

Había escuchado hablar entre voces que existían asesinos regados por todo el mundo, personas que se encargaban de los "problemas" de otras personas por una moderada suma de dinero. No le sorprendería que en el mundo de la mafia una asesina llevase un uniforme escolar también, tan solo para aparentar al público o quizá atraer a sus víctimas.

 **-…-** Murakumo estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero trago saliva en su lugar. Aun llevaba cargando aquella extraña caja junto con el sobre sellado. En ese momento comprendió que debía de ser por eso que la chica del sombrero estaba allí. Lo mataría y se llevaría el paquete… debe tratarse de una asesina enviada por algún otro clan rival, que desea lo que está en el interior de la caja cerrada…

 _"He luchado con otros hombres antes, pero nunca contra una mujer… y de nada servirá defenderme si carga una pistola. Si es una profesional dudo mucho salir de aquí con vida… Maldición…"_

Pensó por unos momentos en que hacer, sus opciones eran limitadas ya que la hora y el lugar donde estaban eran propicios para un asesinato silencioso, donde podrían pasar horas antes que alguien se diera cuenta de su cadáver. El chico apretó los dientes y por unos momentos imagino romper la caja en el piso, tan solo para arruinar lo que sea que estuviera en su interior, pero no pudo actuar porque aún tenía clavada su mirada en ella.

Ella se detuvo a un metro de distancia suya, estaba tan cerca que claramente podía notar sus intenciones. Su sonrisa pronto mostro los dientes y cubrió sus brazos con su capa, escondiendo nuevamente el contenido de su mano.

 **-Has encontrado un terrible destino…-** Fueron las lentas y cruentas palabras que susurro la estudiante mientras extendía hacia mí su brazo derecho. Murakumo se imaginó muerto en ese instante, tirado en el piso en medio de un charco de su propia sangre.

Pensó que todo había terminado para el…

Pasaron unos segundos y la estudiante se mantuvo inmóvil, mientras él seguía clavado en su mirada. Ambos se mantuvieron así por unos segundos hasta que Murakumo tomo el valor de bajar su cabeza y observar en la mano de la chica aquella arma que le daría muerte…

Pero en su lugar solo pudo ver una carta.

 **-Tómala… te ayudara a elegir tu decisión-** la voz de la chica no parecía intimidante, al contrario trato de convencer al joven que podía confiar en ella. Ella se la extendió nuevamente y Murakumo algo vacilante la tomo con su mano libre. Tras lo cual la chica comenzó a caminar nuevamente, pasando a su lado sin mostrar mayor interés.

 **-Gracias… supongo…-** fueron las únicas palabras que dijo Murakumo a la chica, quien pareció hacer caso omiso. Luego del susto de muerte que acababa de darle bien podría decirle un par de maldiciones, gritarle de groserías y regañarla por algo así, pero en su interior sabía que no era la mejor de las ideas.

Todo este extraño evento le dejo confundido, pero al menos pudo recuperar el movimiento en sus piernas, las cuales hasta ahora habían permanecido rígidas. Dio un respiro cuando la joven se perdía al doblar una esquina, sintiendo como el aire volvía a sus pulmones y la presión sobre el desaparecía. Era una sensación difícil de explicar pero supuso que de algún modo había evitado la muerte o algo peor.

 **-¿Qué demonios se supone que fue eso?...-** El chico se cuestionó en voz alta, mirando la carta que le había entregado ella. Parecía normal al menos de momento, todo el incidente le dejo perplejo así que prefirió no hacerse más preguntas, guardando la carta en la bolsa del pantalón, dando media vuelta comenzó a correr con tal de llegar rápido a su apartamento.

 _"Detesto vivir aquí pero es lo único que puedo pagar por ahora. Si deseo ahorrar tendré que continuar haciendo sacrificios por algo mejor"_ Pensaba al ingresar a la zona donde vivía. Era una calle algo abandonada, estaba cerca de un par de almacenes y un local de baratijas. No era el rumbo más lindo pero al menos era tranquilo y en las noches estaba vacío de personas.

El apartamento donde rentaba, pertenecía a un viejo gordo, que de vez en cuando aparecía tan solo para cobrar la renta a los que estuvieran presentes. Hasta ahora solo había visto a un par de empleados salir del conjunto de cuartos, pero estaba seguro que los demás también estaban habitados, pero jamás escuchaba más allá de ruidos de televisión o movimiento de algún mueble.

Subió la escalera al segundo piso, dirigiéndose al tercer cuarto a la derecha. Saco su llave y sintió como el alma regresaba a su cuerpo, al notar que su cuarto se mantuvo tal cual lo dejo. Era una habitación de una sola recamara, un closet, una media cocina y un baño que al menos era agradable con su tina propia. Lo único que al menos le podía agradar era el hecho de tener un amplio ventanal que permitía que la habitación se iluminara durante el día y tuviese una terraza que comunicaba a un pequeño jardín, lo cual al menos era una vista más agradable que ver un muro de ladrillo.

El chico estaba bastante cansado, el día en general había sido cansado y el encuentro con esa chica fue agotador. Coloco la caja y el sobre al lado de su cama y se acostó sin más, quedándose dormido a los pocos minutos.

Por su mente pasaron varias ideas y recuerdos, gente que quizá vio o conoció en algún momento pero ahora se encontraba lejos… Sin embargo la frase que la estudiante le había dicho regreso a su cabeza de golpe.

Murakumo se levantó con el cuerpo adolorido, estaba algo mareado por el súbito despertar. Se cubrió los ojos por la luz que entraba por la ventana, se restregó un poco la cara y lentamente recordó lo que había pasado el día anterior. Era poco antes del mediodía, bastante tarde para levantarse, pero era comprensible tomando en cuenta que el había llegado a casa a las tres de la mañana.

 _"…Has encontrado un terrible destino…"_ las palabras volvieron a su mente una vez más, recordando la desagradable experiencia con esa misteriosa chica. Se sentó en el borde del colchón y saco de su bolsillo aquella misteriosa carta.

Noto que la carta tenía un dibujo, se trata de una imagen diferente a la que podría esperar, en ella aparecían tres figuras de extrañas bestias, de las cuales dos están abrazando lo que aparenta una rueda de madera que tiene una manivela para girarla, la cual esta sostenida sobre una base. Sobre la rueda se posa un raro ser de piel oscura que tiene una corona y una capa roja, quien sostiene una espada y posee un rostro humano.

 **-La rueda de la fortuna…-** dijo en voz baja, el joven no entendía el significado de tal carta, ni mucho menos por qué le había dado algo así aquella estudiante. Al parecer no tenía nada de sorprendente pero al girarla carta para ver el revés, había algo escrito.

 **-Usami Sumireko…-** leyó el nombre en voz alta. Acaso se trataba del nombre de aquella chica, la tinta con la que estaban escritos los números era de color rosa, muy común entre las estudiantes. Lo sabía por qué en un par de ocasiones durante su tiempo en el instituto, llego a recibir un par de tarjetas de amor por parte de compañeras, las cuales tenían el mismo color de tinta, aunque en su tiempo eso no le intereso demasiado. Anotado también en la carta una serie de números que supuso se trataban del número de su móvil…

 **-Una pésima forma de pedirle una cita a alguien…-** se dijo bromeando pues ciertamente no podía creer que esa rara chica de lentes quisiera algo con el... No había más opción que llamarla y descubrir el misterio detrás de sus extrañas palabras.


	3. 3

Una carta llamada la "rueda de la fortuna"…

Un numero telefónico y un nombre…

Murakumo jugueteaba con la pantalla táctil de su celular, nervioso y algo indeciso. Estaba seguro que esa chica le había dado la carta a propósito y obviamente podría tratarse de algo malo. Si acaso todo era una especie de malentendido, lo podría entender pero… las palabras de ella volvían a resonar en su mente una vez más.

 **-No tengo más opción que llamarla o la duda me atormentara por el resto de mi vida…-** el joven se armó de valor y comenzó a digitar los números. Aunque justo antes del último se detuvo y observo la carta…

Se dio cuenta que estaba marcando a una estudiante que no conocía y encima a una chica menor de edad… Era algo que no había hecho antes y por supuesto que estaba temblando, no era del tipo de hombre que acostumbraba llamar a chicas que no conocía y si alguien se enteraba de esto, le tildarían de pervertido y acosador… aunque le habían llamado de peores maneras antes.

Presiono el ultimo digito y luego el símbolo para marcar…

…

El teléfono comenzó a dar tono…

…

Nadie contesto y comenzó a sonar el mensaje de alerta para dejar un mensaje de voz si era necesario. Murakumo se recostó de nuevo pues el gran nerviosismo que tuvo durante esos breves segundos fue demasiado para su cuerpo. El joven miraba al techo plano y sin detalle más allá de algunas grietas, era algo que en ocasiones tendía a hacer, pues en departamentos tan reducidos como ese, no había grandes cosas en que entretenerse, más allá de ver televisión, navegar por internet o mirar el techo en busca de imperfecciones nuevas.

Pero el no desistiría, pues de nueva cuenta la curiosidad lo invadió y le forzó a remarcar el número telefónico. Aunque esta vez no tuvo mayores resultado, parecía que la chica de nombre Sumireko se encontraba ausente… quizá había olvidado el móvil o lo tenía en modo silencioso.

Murakumo suspiro decepcionado, pero no desistió en su intento y de nueva cuenta volvió a marcar al celular…

El conocido tono de espera comenzó a sonar…

Una…

Dos…

Tres veces…

Estaba a punto de colgar cuando algo ocurrió del otro lado, escucho del otro lado ruidos de fondo y algo de agitación, voces bajas de chicas y una voz de hombre hablando en voz alta… parecía estar regañando a alguien sobre algo. No entendió nada más pues la comunicación se cortó de pronto.

Se mantuvo en silencio por unos minutos pensando en que podría haber ocurrido y que fue exactamente lo que escucho, trato de imaginar la situación pero con las pocas palabras que entendió solo pudo imaginar que quizá se había equivocado de número. Al menos eso pensaba hasta que un singular pitido familiar comenzó a sonar en su propio celular, le había llegado un mensaje de texto.

 **[El profesor me saco del salón por dormir en clases]**

Murakumo se dio cuenta que la voz masculina que había escuchado entonces se trataba de un profesor y que el regaño fue dirigido a Sumireko.

 **[Lo siento]**

Respondió Murakumo rápidamente, pues no fue su intención, aunque era un poco obvio pues ella es un estudiante y son horas de clase.

 **[Estoy parada afuera en el pasillo y tendré que quedarme aquí toda la hora…]**

Sintió un poco de rencor en el mensaje y pronto se sintió mal de haber marcado tantas veces seguidas, pues el profesor debió de darse cuenta del tono de celular, aunque no fue su culpa que ella estuviera dormida después de todo…

 **[Siento haber marcado tanto. Pero no deberías dormir en clase sino quieres ser castigada]**

Contesto nuevamente el mensaje. Escucho el sonido de envió y espero respuesta. Era increíble que ahora estuviera mandando mensajes con una chica que no conocía más allá de una sola carta.

 **[Estaba visitando a alguien y por tu culpa ahora tendré que esperar hasta la siguiente clase]**

El mensaje que llego fue extraño, sobre todo por el contexto sin sentido, no puede haber visitado a nadie si estaba dormida en clase... quizá se refería a su sueño. Ella podría haber estado soñando plácidamente, visitando lugares y conociendo personas en su sueño y el súbito despertar debió de haberle enfadado bastante.

 **[No entiendo cómo puedes visitar a alguien dormida durante clases]**

Respondió bastante directo, era una de sus cualidades y uno de sus defectos. Murakumo tiende a ser directo en sus palabras y decir lo que piensa, aunque eso le traiga problemas después.

 **[Olvídalo]**

 **[:)]**

Sentí que aquel pequeño emoticón cargaba un gran odio escondido detrás de esa falsa sonrisa…

 **[¿Deseas saber el significado de la carta cierto?]**

 **[Ve a esta dirección a media noche solo.]**

Anexo al mensaje venia una imagen tomada desde la aplicación de mapas. La imagen señalaba las calles aledañas, mostrando también un círculo rojo, el cual encerraba una sección especifica de una calle no muy amplia. No conocía aquella zona, pero supuso que podría llegar ahí sin mayor dificultad utilizando la misma aplicación.

 **[OK]**

A pesar de tratarse de una sola palabra dudo en mandarla por al menos un minuto. Como era posible que pudiera confiar en aquella chica, no la conocía y hasta donde imaginaba bien que podría tratarse todo de un simple truco. Pero en apariencia al menos ella parecía ser una estudiante normal…

¿Qué tan malo podría ser?

 **[Bien]**

Ese mensaje llego y pronto todo se redujo a nada. Sentí como si ella hubiera sido cortante, luego de dar toda la información necesaria ya no tendría más que decir. Pronto entendió que tal cosa fue lo último que sabría de ella al menos hasta la media noche.

 _"Todo es tan extraño, ella es tan misteriosa que no puedo dejar de pensar que todo se trata de una trampa a la cual caeré por mi propia voluntad."_ Pensó mientras contemplaba nuevamente el techo, estaba preocupado y no podía evitarlo.

 **[:(]**

 **[Estoy aburrida]**

 **[Me duelen las piernas]**

 **[¿Estas en clases?]**

 **[Contesta]**

 **[ME ABURRO MUCHO]**

 **[_]**

Habían pasado unos veinte minutos desde su último mensaje, por lo que Murakumo se mantenía recostado pensativo, cuando una serie de mensajes comenzaron a llegar de pronto, uno tras otro. Provenían de Sumireko nuevamente y por la forma en la que aparecían, era obvio que ella aún estaba afuera del salón, esperando el final de la hora. Nuevamente parecían tratarse de los mensajes que una chica normal de su edad haría, haciendo que nuevamente la perspectiva que tenia de ella le confundiera.

 **[Resiste y cuenta las grietas del techo]**

 **[Te divertirás por horas]**

 **[;)]**

Murakumo respondió lo primero que se le vino a la mente… de pronto se dio cuenta que no podía borrar los mensajes que acababa de enviar. Estaba acostumbrado a llevarse pesado con sus compañeros, respondiendo sarcásticamente a las cosas que le decían, especialmente las relacionadas con su apodo.

 **[Ya las conté]**

 **[Son 254 marcas y 18 grietas]**

 **[Cuéntame algo]**

 **[Faltan diez minutos todavía]**

Otra serie de mensajes llegaron pasados unos momentos, increíblemente ella parecía haber contado las grietas o quizá solo le dio un numero al azar, no podía estar seguro, pero lo que si sentía era bastante vergüenza por sugerirle tal actividad. Se pensó que podría enviarle a la chica para calmar su ansiedad, al menos tendría que entretenerla por poco tiempo. Aunque de nueva cuenta escribió lo primero que paso por su mente.

 **[No sé qué contarte]**

 **[…]**

 **[¿Acostumbras salir a la media noche?]**

Murakumo respondió sinceramente, tratando de dejar de lado el hecho de no saber bien qué tipo de cosas podría decirle sobre sí mismo. Al contrario tenía muchas dudas sobre ella y el incidente ocurrido.

 **[En ocasiones]**

 **[La ciudad está más tranquila a esa hora]**

 **[¿Y tú?]**

Ella respondió tardando un poco esta vez. Supuso entonces que no tendría sentido negarlo, ya que por su trabajo actual requería de mantenerse activo en un horario nocturno si era necesario, muchas veces comenzaba desde la tarde antes que el sol se pusiera, aunque había una que otra excepción cuando tenía que despertar durante la mañana o simplemente no dormir.

 **[Pienso lo mismo]**

Respondió el mensaje y espero la respuesta. Mientras lo hacía comenzó a escribir la pregunta que tanto deseaba hacer…

 _"¿Por qué me entregaste la carta y qué significado tiene?"_

Era lo más obvio que podía preguntar y lo que hasta ahora le mantenía inquieto, sin embargo no se sentía en posición de preguntar tal cosa ahora.

 **[El profesor me ha permitido volver al salón]**

 **[Te veo a media noche]**

 **[No faltes]**

Nuevamente una serie de mensajes llegaron interrumpiendo sus dudas. De algún modo sintió alivio de no haber enviado nada, pues era algo que prefería escuchar en persona.

 **[Ahí estaré]**

Respondió el mensaje simple y conciso, pero ya no recibió una respuesta. Había quedado claro que lo que sea que tuviera que preguntar lo haría esa noche y con suerte sus preguntas serian resueltas también.


	4. 4

Faltaban muchas horas todavía para la cita con Sumireko y este tiempo no se puede pasar en medio de una habitación solitaria o al menos no sin algo interesante que hacer. Este es el principal dilema que encuentra el joven Murakumo, mientras contempla la caja sellada que le habían entregado.

La contemplación de dicho objeto le trajo tantas dudas y preguntas sobre su verdadera importancia y sobre su contenido. Por varios segundos la idea fugaz por intentar abrirla y dar un vistazo al interior le vino a la mente, pero luego recordó su labor y le restó importancia al interior. Imagino bien que la mercancía a entregar sería un paquete de droga y por el tamaño del paquete debería de tratarse de una de esas supuestas dosis de mayor pureza.

Había oído hablar un par de veces que existían contenedores pequeños de droga que valían una fortuna. Supuestamente entre las pláticas de compañeros y lo que se escucha entre palabras, son dosis que causan un efecto cientos de veces superior a lo que una normal haría, por lo que solo los magnates y empresarios japoneses suelen ser los clientes de dichos productos.

Por varios instantes la caja vacilo en sus manos, pues realmente tendría un paquete en extremo valioso, peor fue imaginar que si de alguna forma le perdía o no le entregaba a tiempo, le matarían de la peor manera. Los yakuza no suelen tentarse el corazón en cuanto a dar ejemplos correctivos a los que fallan, por lo que los errores no son una opción en esta línea de trabajo, más para alguien tan bajo en rango como Murakumo.

Supuso que no sería la mejor idea el llevarlo consigo todo el día hasta la fecha estipulada, así que pensó en que podría hacer con la caja. Aún faltaba un día para la entrega y ya quería deshacerse del paquete y olvidar que alguna vez lo tuvo, no era del tipo que le agradara tener cosas con demasiado valor.

Pensó en distintos lugares donde podría dejar el objeto, pero fue complicado al principio… Aunque después recordó que había una tabla suelta en la cocina, hasta ahora no lo arreglo por simple pereza, pero ahora tal descuido podría beneficiarlo. En realidad no se notaba demasiado ya que todo el apartamento estaba en un estado deplorable, pero el espacio entre el piso y la losa era suficiente para que asegurara el paquete y pudiera salir en la noche sin tener mayores preocupaciones.

Tomo la caja y con un poco de esfuerzo logro mover la tabla e introducir el paquete en su interior. Fue una coincidencia fortuita que hubieran restaurado hace años los cuartos, pues gracias a la mala condición del piso le habían separado con ayuda de tablas y solo le habían tapado con una nueva cubierta, ciertamente fue una opción más barata que reconstruir por completo el edificio entero.

Tras colocar la tabla en su sitio y darle un leve pisotón, todo regreso a la normalidad. Sintió un alivio ahora que estaba en un sitio que pocos podrían imaginar y en caso que a él le ocurriese algo o si entraban al apartamento cuando no estuviera y vaciaran todas sus cosas no encontrarían nada.

Aunque ahora bien podía sentirse más relajado, aún tenía que encontrar un sitio donde pasar el tiempo mientras llegaba la noche. No deseaba estar encerrado como un dragón que resguarda un tesoro, por lo que tomo sus cosas, se peinó un poco y se arregló el uniforme. Aún estaba disfrazado de estudiante y debía de comportarse como tal, al menos por un día más.

Tomo sus llaves, algo de dinero y salió de su apartamento, poniéndole el seguro tras cerrar la puerta.

¿Que podría hacer un estudiante mitad japonés en la gran ciudad?...

No se le ocurrieron demasiadas cosas, el tiempo que vivió en el instituto no hizo demasiadas cosas sobresalientes, pero al menos pudo conocer varios lugares interesantes y divertidos de la urbe. Esos recuerdos no fueron tan malos, pero ahora que estaba solo tenía que buscar algún sitio…

 **-Un sitio de interés… bueno no lo descubriré estando aquí parado-** se dijo a sí mismo, ajustándose el cuello del uniforme negro. Empezó a caminar como era su costumbre dejando que sus pasos le guiasen en cualquier dirección. El podría decir que está en buena condición física y el caminar grandes distancias le ayudaba a incrementar su resistencia, en lo demás podría sentirse normal… al menos era lo suficientemente fuerte para ganarle a varios sujetos de su misma talla. No era el más poderoso combatiente ni mucho menos, pero sabía manejarse en una pelea como le había mostrado sus compañeros de la yakuza tras decenas de golpizas… era eso o no despertar al día siguiente.

 **-¿A qué distrito podría ir…?-** Hablaba en voz baja mientras paseaba por las calles. Las personas iban y venían, los autos y camiones también, todo en un ritmo interminable que se repetía a diario. La monotonía de la vida laboral cada día devoraba a nuevos adeptos, aunque otros cansados de la rutina y el gran estrés que les causaba decidían darse un último respiro y no tener que levantarse al día siguiente… una verdadera lástima que Japón sea un país con tantos suicidios.

Los minutos pasaron y pronto había pasado una hora paseando por aquí y por allá sin encontrar algo definitivo.

Acostumbraba pasar periódicamente por la zona comercial en el distrito de Chidoya, quizá la parte más importante de todo Tokyo, conocido bien por ser la zona donde se encuentran varios de los edificios gubernamentales más importantes de la ciudad, desciende de la zona donde se encontraba el castillo de Edo. Este bien podría llamarse el centro de la ciudad debido a su importancia a pesar de estar en la zona este.

La gran cantidad de personas que caminan a diario por la zona es impresionante, sobre todo aquellos interesados en todo lo relacionado con los electrónicos, videojuegos y el anime en general. No era nada extraño para el nada de eso, como cualquier muchacho tuvo una época donde vio series de televisión y jugo videojuegos, pero eso había quedado atrás.

Akihabara… este sitio es bien conocido por los japoneses y los extranjeros por igual, no es extraño ver personas de fuera ya que el sitio se ha vuelto una atracción turística. De algún modo esta zona le hacía sentir menos extraño, pues con la gran cantidad de extranjeros que pasean por ahí, se sintió mas japonés, al menos por unos instantes.

El sitio está lleno de grandes edificios que varían entre varias plantas hasta decenas de pisos, pero a diferencia de lo que algunos esperan no es el sitio lleno de grandes espectaculares que anuncien marcas o enormes imágenes de personajes conocidos. Era más bien cientos de imágenes de productos electrónicos, frases de oferta, colores llamativos y enormes letras que anunciaban que en ese lugar tenían los mejores precios. Era una zona comercial después de todo y lo que hacían era vender lo más que pudieran.

 _"¿Quién querría comprar todas estas cosas?…"_ Pensaba desconcertado al notar los anuncios que promovían el lanzamiento de un nuevo y popular juego de video. Por esos sitios abundan las figuras de personajes de anime, discos de música, posters, imágenes de productos, historietas eróticas y demás objetos que tanto aprecian algunas personas. Hizo caso omiso a lo que algunos consideran oro puro y continuo su camino hacia las calles aledañas a la vía principal ya que todo estaba demasiado lleno y encima caro...

El muchacho se detuvo tras girar en la esquina y miro al cielo sin esperar ver demasiado, entre todos estos edificios a veces es fácil olvidarse de lo que existe encima de la cabeza. Varias nubes grises cubrían el azul pero en general parecía que el día continuaría templado hasta la tarde.

 ** _~ Solo un día ~_**

 ** _~ Solo un ordinario día ~_**

 ** _~ Tratando de salir adelante ~_**

Una linda y dulce voz cantaba una suave melodía, esto distrajo a Murakumo quien de inmediato bajo la vista para toparse con una imagen fantástica.

Una preciosa chica estaba repartiendo publicidad a los que caminaban por ahí. No era raro pues más adelante había otras chicas vestidas con distintos trajes de sirvientas, lolitas, uniformes escolares o algunos disfraces que no reconocía. Todas ellas invitaban a los transeúntes a los distintos cafés y restaurantes que representaba cada una.

Pero volvió la vista a la hermosa chica que cantaba, ella tenía el cabello con un curioso tono de color entre rojo claro y rosa. Llevaba un uniforme de sirvienta negro con blanco, medias negras con adornos que llegaban arriba de la rodilla, zapatos negros y bien cuidados, un par de guantes blancos con encajes, un gran moño sobre su delantal a la altura de la cintura, un corazón rosa sobre el pecho, un moño negro sobre el cuello, un moño sobre la cabeza y una cinta de encaje blanco también, complementando a la perfección la imagen de sirvienta amorosa, pero lo más llamativo era que llevaba un par de orejas largas y puntiagudas sobre la cabeza y una gran cola peluda y esponjosa que sobresalía por detrás de ella.

La imagen le tomó por sorpresa, había pasado por estas calles antes, donde las chicas que hacen el famoso "cosplay" de diferentes personajes de anime y videojuegos es lo normal, pero lo más común son siempre las sirvientas… suponía que era su popularidad entre extraños y conocidos.

Aunque el nunca había visitado uno de estos café con sirvientas ya que en su momento en el instituto cualquiera que le hubiera visto le hubiera tachado de pervertido, aunque no hubiera sido del todo erróneo, prefirió no ir a uno de esos lugares de perdición… pero ahora era distinto.

 **-¡Yay! Hola joven amo~ -** de pronto ella noto al chico que la miraba con tanto interés, diciendo tales palabras acompañadas de una bella sonrisa.

 **-¿Bonita tarde no lo cree?-** Ella comenzó a acercarse con ese peculiar encanto que hizo saltar de pronto el corazón del pobre chico.

 **-Um… si claro es preciosa… digo es bastante agradable el clima-** El respondió algo vacilante, pues no podía creer que una chica tan hermosa pudiera existir. No era que las otras chicas más adelante fueran igual de lindas o atractivas, pero ella en específico parecía tener un magnético carisma que de inmediato tuvo su efecto.

 **-Oh…~ Joven amo ¿Le gustaría probar algo nuevo?...-** Ella de pronto le acerco una hoja de la publicidad que entregaba.

 **-¿O quizá le gustaría probarme a mí?…-** Estaba a punto de dárselo en la mano, cuando se agacho levemente mostrando el pronunciado escote que estaba cubierto a medias por el delantal. Los ojos de Murakumo no pudieron sino desviarse sin remedio hacia aquella línea que se forma cuando las mujeres son de buenas proporciones… y que demonios… la chica estaba bastante bien armada.

 **-Ah… ah… por supuesto. Me encantaría probar…-** Estuvo a punto de terminar esa frase sin remedio, pero se detuvo de golpe ya que había olvidado que estas chicas tan solo actúan como sus personajes y que tratan de traerlos a la vida lo mejor que pueden…

 **-te…tendría que ser algo nuevo… si, sería muy bueno-** Tartamudeo corrigiendo y añadiendo una frase más o menos creíble. Sin embargo sus ojos parecían no poder despegarse del sitio donde se habían fijado, era imposible para cualquier hombre que se considerara como tal lograr una hazaña similar.

 **-Fufufufu…-** rio de manera curiosa para si aquella joven de pelo rosado. Parecía divertida con la reacción del chico.

 **-Buena elección joven amo~ -** Se acercó de nuevo hacia él, quedando a centímetros el uno del otro.

 **-Aquí está la dirección a donde tienes que ir, estoy seguro que te encantara lo que te espera…-** Coloco la propaganda justo en medio de sus rostros muy al pesar de Murakumo, quien ya se había ilusionado con la repentina escena. Algo triste tomo el papel y lo miro con detenimiento. Se trataba de un número de teléfono, acompañado con cuatro imágenes que contenían precios y los diferentes platillos y bebidas típicas de cualquier café.

 **-¿Vendrás conmigo cierto?-** Dijo el chico sin pensar demasiado, casi como una idea que debía haber callado en su cabeza.

 **-¿Ah?…-** Ella se sorprendió por lo dicho y dio un paso hacia atrás. Su reacción fue tan rápida que juraría que sus orejas se movieron también, realmente es sorprendente la capacidad de los accesorios en la actualidad.

 **-Pero… pero… tengo que mantenerme aquí repartiendo la publicidad…-** respondió apenada. Mientras recapacitaba sobre su propia situación el chico ahora tendría que aprovechar el descuido…

 **-Pero pensaba que acompañaban a los clientes… además no me parece haber visto algún local en esa calle-** ataco nuevamente a la chica que parecía indecisa. Era una oportunidad perfecta de al menos conocerla más y quien sabe, bien podría ser algo que no debía desaprovechar, no perdía nada en intentarlo y bien podría ganar una cita con una chica tan linda...

 **-¿Eh?... bueno eso se debe a que es un negocio nuevo-** Ella trato de hacer una excusa rápida al chico, pero al notarle decidido no pudo evitar su mirada fija.

 **-Um… ¿de verdad quieres que te acompañe?-** Ella pregunto bajando la cabeza bastante apenada y sonrojada. Era una visión casi fantasmal que solo en los más salvajes sueños de los hombres podrían ocurrir y ahora parecían transferirse a su realidad.

 _¿Acaso podría existir una oportunidad mejor?_

 **-Por supuesto… me encantaría que me acompañaras-** respondió de forma segura y valiente.

 **-Um… está bien-** Ella respondió en voz baja, ella se sentía apenada, pero en el interior de la mente de Murakumo una voz gritaba de alegría lo más fuerte que podía, pues todo resulto bien.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia donde la dirección en el papel indicaba. El intentaba ir a la par que ella mientras ella caminaba pero evitaba cruzar miradas.

 **-¿Llevas mucho trabajando por aquí? No recuerdo haberte visto antes-** él se atrevió a romper el silencio tratando de conocer más de ella.

 **-Soy nueva… no tiene mucho que llegue a esta ciudad-** ella respondió pensando un poco su respuesta, quizá no era tan bueno conocer ese tipo de detalles tan pronto o parecería un acosador…

 **-Muy bien me encantara pasar más frecuentemente por aquí…-** intento tratar de ser lo más agradable pero al mismo tiempo seguir demostrando su interés en ella.

 **-Podría serlo…-** Ella dijo sin demasiado énfasis, como si no quisiera saber más del asunto.

 **-Por supuesto. No podría negar una visita al café donde te encontraría siempre…-** Él no podía hacer más que lanzar su mejor curva y tratar de sonar caballeroso pero al mismo tiempo tratar de insinuarle el cumplido.

Ella se agito súbitamente por un instante en su sitio y giro su cabeza en otra dirección, obviamente estaba completamente sonrojada y no deseaba mostrarlo. No era común que las palabras más sencillas del libro de citas funcionaran, él no era un galán tan atractivo que cualquier mujer cayera a sus pies con sus encantos, pero al menos sentía algo de confianza en su desempeño…

 **-No bromee joven amo… no es bueno jugar con el corazón de una chica-** Ella contesto tras un leve suspiro que le tranquilizo, ahora estaba más relajada y pudo voltear su vista hacia el de nuevo.

 **-Um… espero no se ofenda si le pregunto algo…-** le dijo con su tono normal de voz.

 **-Ejem… Claro no tengo problema en responderte-** Murakumo se sintió de pronto agobiado por la súbita frase… quizá le preguntaría porque esta tan interesado en ella… o si era un pervertido más… o si estaba tan desesperado como para tratar de ligarse a la primer chica que conociera… Tantas posibles preguntas que tirarían abajo todo el avance que había conseguido con ella.

 **-…Sus ojos… ¿son reales o lentes de contacto?-** ella pregunto clavando su vista en el chico. Se detuvo al momento y al mismo tiempo el hacía lo mismo, como si de pronto su cuerpo hubiera sentido un escalofrió. Hasta ahora notaba el tono ámbar que los ojos de la chica mostraban, un tono bastante raro de ver, quizá ella llevaba pupilentes y querría probar otros de diferente color.

 **-¿Eh?... Ah eso… aunque no lo parezcan son reales, no son mucho de mi agrado pero así son…-** Murakumo respondió algo más tranquilo ya que tan solo se trataba de sus ojos y no de algo que pudiera darle mayor vergüenza. La misma causa de su apodo parecía tener un encanto extraño con los demás, no podían creer que un tono como ese existiera en la realidad, pero si conocieran que no es tan extraño como parece, millones de personas deben de compartir la misma característica en todo el mundo, tan solo que en Japón han de ser menos.

Ella no respondió de inmediato y por alguna razón pareció algo pensativa, como si recordara algo que no le agradara. No estaba triste pero su mirada alejada no era del todo alentadora.

 **-Um… joven amo…-** continuo tras bajar la mirada nuevamente.

 **-¿Pasa algo?-** pregunto el chico algo preocupado, pues la reacción de ella fue algo distinta a lo que espero.

 **-Tenga… mejor vaya a este sitio… le será más agradable** \- ella saco un papel diferente a los que llevaba. Se trataba de una propaganda de un café distinto al suyo.

 **-Pero pensaba que promovías otro sitio. ¿No es algo malo ayudar a la competencia?-** pregunto consternado el chico, no es común que los empleados traicionen su trabajo de esa manera, pero tal vez debía haber una razón para ello. No lo sabía, podría ser que quizá ellos le ofrecieron un mejor trato y posiblemente se cambiase en el futuro…

Ella guardo silencio un momento y sonrió a medias con una mueca asemejando una sonrisa fingida.

 **-Es mejor por ahora, después podrá ir al otro local-** Ella se adelantó y doblo en la esquina contraria a la dirección que se debía seguir primero. Le espero paciente con la cabeza agachada. El chico la siguió en la dirección a la que ella miraba.

 **-Espero volver a verte joven amo~ -** Escucho su voz cuando paso a su lado. Pudo oírla mejor y retomando la dulce voz como cuando la escucho cantar hacía rato.

Entonces tras mirar con detenimiento pudo ver el otro local que la chica hablo, afuera bien se podía ver un anuncio que resaltaba una figura de anime y una chica también vestida como sirvienta, pero su vestido era rojo y blanco. En ese momento Murakumo se giró tan solo para ver a la chica alejarse corriendo por donde habían llegado. Bien podía deberse a que ella era demasiado tímida o quizá sea una regla no poder presentarse en los locales enemigos o sino podría considerarse una ofensa… quien sabe. Pero mientras ella se alejaba el chico sonreía ya que de algún modo disfruto esos minutos con aquella linda chica.

Ya que el sitio estaba enfrente y realmente estaba deseoso de conocerlo el chico pudo pasar una buena tarde en aquel sitio, desde su agradable recibimiento por la anfitriona del lugar, luego las meseras que le sonreían con ternura como si él fuese un oso de peluche gigante o parecido. No era extraño recibir a personas solitarias pues había otro par ya en dicho local, disfrutando de su tiempo y de la compañía. A pesar de lo sonrojado que el llego a estar al recibir tanta atención y el ser constantemente llamado "Amo" le hizo sentir una sensación de felicidad que ellas le contagiaban. No importaba si realmente era fingido y con ello se ganaran la vida, pero en esos instantes él se sentía como alguien más normal.

La comida fue bastante agradable y más por el corazón junto con las palabras "Yo adoro a mi Amo"… le dieron algo de vergüenza. Al principio pensó un poco en mantenerse por más de lo esperado, pero tenía el tiempo suficiente todavía para disfrutar el beber algo. Todo en su conjunto fue tan cómodo y agradable que el tiempo se le olvido, al igual que sus problemas…

Aunque luego de terminar con su segunda bebida y ver el espectáculo de las sirvientas, decidió pagar su cuenta y retirarse con un buen recuerdo. Ahora podría hacer tiempo en la plaza más cercana, vería alguna película, quizá miraría la ropa o electrónicos… aun le restaban varias horas y por fortuna había varios sitios donde entretenerse hasta la media noche…


	5. 5

La noche había llegado y la hora estaba cerca. Murakumo sabía que esta era una extraña idea pero al final su curiosidad necesitaba ser saciada. Las palabras que Sumireko le había dicho volvieron a su mente nuevamente, causando que recordara acontecimientos que le ocurrieron hacia años. Enfrentaría a la chica y sabría de una buena vez que tipo de terrible destino le aguardaba.

Estaba parado frente al edificio donde se reunirían, no podía evitar sentirse nervioso ni preocupado, pues solo de verle de lejos se podía sentir como aquel lugar estaba completamente abandonado. Se trataba de una obra de construcción a medio terminar, había todavía varias tarimas y láminas que no permitían el acceso y las improvisadas puertas permanecían cerradas con la ayuda de una gruesa cadena con candado.

 **-Obra suspendida por incumplimientos a las normas—**

Estas palabras se repetían en varias hojas de papel pegadas en distintas partes de la entrada. Esto no era demasiado raro de ver, de vez en cuando las construcciones se suspenden por alguna u otra razón, pero eventualmente vuelven a reabrir luego de pagar las multas o quizá tener algún tipo de buena influencia en el gobierno, sin embargo, este lugar parecía estar abandonado desde hacía largo tiempo.

 _"Una obra abandonada… en verdad esta niña quiere tener un buen ambiente"_ pensó el chico mientras buscaba la manera de entrar al edificio. Resolvió que la forma más fácil sería por encima de la puerta, utilizando las cadenas como apoyo y algo de fuerza para pasar al otro lado.

Se colocó a varios metros de la entrada, tomo impulso y se lanzó contra la misma, saltando hacia la cadena, la cual probó ser resistente y sostenerle mientras él se tomaba de la parte superior de la puerta. Utilizo todas sus fuerzas para no desperdiciar el momento que había conseguido y poder saltar al otro lado. Por supuesto que hubo ruido del crujir de las cadenas y era fácil que alguien le hubiera visto haciendo tal proeza, pero a su alrededor no había nadie y por la ubicación de la construcción, dudaba que alguien más pasara por ahí. Una vez arriba logro subir sus piernas y pasar al otro lado, a lo que solo resto dejarse caer sobre el suelo.

Al impactar levanto una leve nube de polvo, parecía que algo del material estaba regado por la entrada. Algo de hierba crecía en algunos lugares y quizá por lo abandonado del edificio, parecía poder sentirse algo de humedad del interior.

Dio un leve suspiro y no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrió o quizá miedo a lo desconocido, al enfrentar la oscuridad. Tomo su celular y activo la pequeña pero potente luz de la cámara, aunque era algo que rara vez utilizaba, al menos ahora le serviría mucho. Siendo esta la única iluminación en la densa oscuridad empezó a sentirse nuevamente nervioso, todo estaba demasiado silencioso y oscuro…

 _"Maldición… este sitio parece ser uno de esos lugares malditos que aparecen televisión… juro que si aparece un fantasma voy a…"_ pensaba mientras caminaba paso a paso entre la oscuridad, había tierra y polvo sobre el suelo sin acabar, no existía ninguna clase de piso sino solo el cemento.

De pronto un ruido interrumpió sus pensamientos y por supuesto que esto hizo que saltara en su sitio. Bien sabía que los fantasmas no existían y que solo eran patrañas de viejos, pero podría haber jurado que escucho una leve risa de mujer…

 **-¡Maldición!-** maldijo entre dientes girando en todas direcciones tratando de iluminar la fuente de aquella risa. Bien podía haber sido su imaginación que le estaba jugando una pésima broma en el peor momento. El corazón del joven empezó a latir con mayor fuerza y esto unido al saberse solo y en silencio no era para nada agradable. Tenía que terminar con esto rápido y encontrar a Sumireko antes que su mente volviera a jugarle una mala pasada.

Comenzó a moverse más rápido entrando de una habitación a otra, pero el edificio era bastante amplio y bien podía imaginar que el edificio hubiera sido alguna clase de oficina o empresa de algún tipo. Aun así, no podía andar corriendo ya que habían pedazos de alambre, varillas, pedazos de madera y otros tipos de objetos que podrían causarle daño sino era precavido.

Tras avanzar a lo que sería un amplio vestíbulo vacío, vio realmente la extensión del edificio, el cual tenía cuatro pisos construidos, aunque el último no tuviera techo y solo existieran las columnas. Por fortuna el lugar al que había llegado tampoco estaba cubierto por techo, por lo que este recibía algo de la luz que venía de la luna, por muy poca que fuese. Esto era relativamente seguro, por lo que apago de momento su linterna.

 **[Estoy en el edificio, en que parte te encuentras]**

Mando un mensaje a la chica y tuvo que esperar por una respuesta que por ese instante le encantaría que fuese inmediata.

Pasaron diez segundos…

Nada…

Paso un minuto…

La media noche llego en ese momento y el reloj en su pantalla marco las cero horas con cero minutos.

Nuevamente escucho una leve risa, pero esta vez la oyó mucho más cerca...

Instintivamente camino hacia atrás y se colocó justo al centro del vestíbulo, donde podía visualizar mejor su alrededor. Por un momento pareció haber dejado de respirar tan solo para afinar más el oído y tratar de prevenir el movimiento de lo que fuera que estaba cerca, pero resulto que nada ocurrió.

Aunque no pudo retomar demasiado el aliento pues algo capto su atención, algo de color azul brillaba muy tenuemente en el tercer piso. Se paralizo por la adrenalina que fluyo por su cuerpo, sintió un terrible miedo por ese instante pero no se atrevió a gritar. Fue entonces cuando decidió enfrentar aquello desconocido, pues se le antojo que la chica bien podría ser la que le estuviera jugando la broma y esto le molesto bastante.

Encendió nuevamente la improvisada linterna y localizo las escaleras al lado del vestíbulo. Comenzó a subir los escalones lo más rápido que podía, paso el primer piso sin problema… el segundo igual, pero al llegar al tercero vacilo un poco.

 _¿Y si realmente no era la chica?_

Trato de convencerse a sí mismo de que ella era la culpable y así saber que era causa racional. Se asomó por el pasillo y pudo distinguir aquel tenue brillo azulado. Trago saliva y nuevamente recordó que todo se trataba de una broma, solo una broma…

Corrió hacia la luz y entro en el pasillo de donde provenía, pero mayor fue su sorpresa al notar la fuente de la que provenía. Se trataba de una pequeña esfera brillante que estaba flotando y se alejaba muy lentamente de él, a pesar de su brillo este no parecía ninguna lámpara o fuente de luz artificial.

Sintió como su estómago se endurecía y sus músculos se tensaron de golpe, pero ahogo su posible reacción ante lo imposible que estaba viendo.

 _¿En verdad se trataba de un fantasma?_

Dio un paso hacia atrás y por un momento se le antojo correr por donde vino y no volver a preguntarse nada más, pero algo lo interrumpió…

Un sencillo sonido proveniente de su celular le hizo volver en sus casillas y enfocarse en la pantalla, como si negara lo que acabara de ver.

 **[Tercer piso]**

Eso era todo, la respuesta de la chica llego por fin. Miro de nueva cuenta hacia el pasillo pero esa esfera se había ido y con ella su luz…

 **-Todo fue una broma…-** Murakumo no pudo evitar sino reír soltando su aliento y luego respirar profundo. Estaba molesto pero al menos estuvo en lo correcto y todo fue un mal chiste. Resuelto el asunto pudo sentir como si el color hubiera vuelto a su rostro y con él su renovada curiosidad. En verdad que esta chica le había hecho pasar un mal rato y más le valía que lo que tuviera que decir fuese algo bueno, sino tendría que desquitarse con ella de algún modo.


	6. 6

Se abrió un camino entre la oscuridad gracias a la luz que proyectaba su celular, aquel resplandor ya no existía más. Murakumo estaba irritado, pero no podía evitar seguir pensando en lo que había visto, pero no podía hacer sino continuar sus pasos hacia el final de aquel largo pasillo. Se extendían a su derecha un par de cuartos vacíos donde solo se anunciaban que así serian por el inacabado marco de las puertas. El silencio era terrible pues parecía haberse tragado hasta su propia respiración, pero esta volvió pronta en cuanto logro divisar que, por el filo de una puerta cerrada casi al terminar aquel tramo, podía distinguir una tenue iluminación.

Convencido de que esta vez se trataba de Sumireko, camino apoyándose en las fuerzas que le quedaban y la valentía que cualquier joven de su edad tendría, para acercarse hasta aquella entrada y respirar profundo. Al tiempo que giraba la perilla su corazón palpitaba agitadamente, pero con un último esfuerzo empujo su peso hacia el frente. Tan solo observar en el interior de la habitación pudo notar que en el centro estaba ella.

 **-Tardaste demasiado… ¿acaso te ocurrió algo en el camino? -** la voz de la chica era distinguible fácilmente al igual que su silueta envuelta por la tenue luz de velas. Las paredes del cuarto estaban cubiertas con una gran tela roja, que con la luz se aparentaba más oscura, había varios muebles pequeños que claramente podía distinguir como ajenos a la construcción, al centro de la habitación se encontraba una silla, similar a las que se encuentran en los salones de clases, justo frente a una larga mesa circular cubierta por una manta, detrás de ella y aun observando al chico estaba Sumireko, sentada en una grande y tosca silla de madera oscura como ébano, la cual era bastante amplia para ella.

 **-Como si no lo supieras... como sea prefiero no hablar de eso ahora-** Murakumo se acercó a la silla y de mala gana se sentó en esta, estaba molesto pues parecía que ella le esbozaba una leve sonrisa. Curiosamente ella estaba nuevamente en su uniforme escolar debajo de aquella extraña capa negra, lo podía bien distinguir al igual que el sombrero que le vio llevar antes. Aunque había algo nuevo, una esfera negra reposaba inmóvil sobre una almohadilla sobre un costado de la mesa.

 **-Bueno…-** ella tomo su celular, lo encendía un segundo y después volvió a apagar la pantalla, a lo que Murakumo hizo lo mismo, asegurándose que ya habían pasado varios minutos de la media noche.

 **\- ¿Y bien? Ya estoy aquí, espero que tengas algo bueno que decirme sobre esta carta-** el chico hizo un reclamo mientras sacaba aquel objeto de su bolsa y lo colocaba en la mesa extendiéndoselo a ella. En verdad ahora podría por fin conocer bien de que se trataba todo ese asunto.

 **-Gracias por traerla, en verdad la vamos a necesitar-** respondió ella, tomando la carta con su enguantada mano y revisándola por un momento. Ella sonrió emocionada, comenzó por sacar otro paquete de cartas a la cual unió esa y luego comenzó a revolverlas una y otra vez sin mediar más palabra con el chico.

 **\- ¿Harás eso toda la noche? Pensaba que comenzarías con una extraña explicación sobre oscuros acontecimientos que me podrían pasar… o peor aún, decirme que una sombra malvada me persigue y que me traerá desgracias-** Murakumo comenzó a decir lo primero que se le vino a la mente, recordando algunos episodios de televisión o novelas, donde la clásica anciana usa su bola de cristal para dar malos augurios a cualquiera que estuviera presente.

 **-No, creo que así no funciona… aunque son buenas ideas, las tendré en cuenta para futuros clientes-** respondió con gracia al comentario, ella continuaba revolviendo las cartas sin parar.

 **\- ¿Clientes? A que te refieres con eso…-** Murakumo se confundió con su comentario, imagino lo peor, pero prefirió esperar a que la chica pudiera explicarse antes de voltearle la mesa en la cara por haberle hecho pasar un susto de muerte por nada.

 **-Sí, clientes. He decidido probar mis dones de adivinación para ayudar a las personas que están marcadas por la desgracia-** ella continúo barajeando las cartas, aunque ahora miraba a Murakumo algo divertida.

 **-Pero como tu serás mi primer cliente, todo será completamente gratis-** le sonrió sincera y entretenida, pues en verdad ese fue su plan desde un principio…

 **-…Eso quiere decir que todo eso de que he encontrado un terrible destino es mentira… no sé porque perdí mi tiempo en esto-** el chico se molestó y golpeo con la palma la mesa, estaba decepcionado de las palabras de la chica, pero por alguna razón no se sentía satisfecho con irse con las manos vacías.

 **-Relájate, en verdad puedo sentir que algo terrible te asecha… aunque la frase la haya sacado de un juego de video-** hizo una pausa y una mueca, aclaro su garganta y continúo hablando como si quisiera olvidar que dijo eso último.

 **-Déjame mostrarte a que me refiero…-** abrió el mazo de tarjetas y las extendió por su mano, luego las volvió a juntar y se las paso a Murakumo, quien solo se limitó a verlas enojado, aun no podía creer las palabras que ella decía y mucho menos sin pruebas de nada.

 **-Por cierto, aun no me has dicho tu nombre. ¿Cúal es tu nombre? –** le pregunto con algo de vergüenza, pues no había encontrado el momento para preguntarle algo tan básico.

 **-Murakumo-** estaba tan molesto que le dijo su apodo y no su nombre verdadero, pues que más le daba que una niña supiera quien era el en verdad.

 **-Como una nube…-** comento en voz baja y negó con la cabeza, como si hubiera desechado una fugaz idea que hubiera tenido.

 **-Barajea esas cartas de la forma que quieras y luego colócalas frente a ti-** el chico obedeció, mas por la impotencia de no saber si confiar en lo que la niña decía o si debería de levantarse y regresar a su apartamento a dormir. De algún modo el decidió quedarse y empezó a mover las cartas de un lado a otro, dividiéndola en pequeños montes y luego volviéndolos a unir en un solo mazo. Estaba acostumbrado a las cartas, pues de vez en cuando tenía que ir a lugares de apuestas a cobrar el uso de piso y la "protección" del local, por lo que mientras esperaban él y sus compañeros acostumbraban jugar cartas o lo que estuviera disponible para pasar el tiempo.

 **-Listo… ¿ahora qué? -** respondió sin cambiar su actitud, aunque a ella no pareció importarle su mala cara.

 **-Toma la primera carta y revélala, luego colócala sobre la mesa, esa carta representa tu pasado-** le decía al tiempo que se acomodaba en su asiento, apoyando sus codos sobre la mesa aguardando para interpretar las cartas que revelara el chico. Esperaba que en verdad su idea funcionara, era la primera vez que intentaba la adivinación por medio de las cartas del tarot, pero gracias a todo lo que había leído y a su propia habilidad innata, tenía la confianza que resultarían correctas sus predicciones.

 **{-LA TORRE-}**

La primera carta que tomo Murakumo del mazo estaba representada por una torre alta de piedra, la cual estaba siendo destruida por un rayo, en su imagen se podía ver un par de personas caer al vacío. El la coloco al frente suyo sin saber realmente lo que significaba.

 **-La torre…-** Sumireko entrecerró los ojos y miro al chico para luego continuar **–Esta carta me indica que has vivido un pasado turbulento y que has perdido mucho. Esto representa que todo aquello con lo que alguna vez te sentiste seguro fue destruido y no tuviste la oportunidad de prevenirlo. Algo te ocurrió que hizo un gran cambio en tu persona volviéndote lo que eres ahora, te tuviste que adaptar a la situación o ser arrastrado por la desgracia-** Ella siguió con su lectura de la primera carta, cuando el aun incrédulo muchacho desvió la mirada y se resistió a comentar nada en lo absoluto.

 **-Supongo que no querrás hablar de eso ahora, lamento que algo así te hubiera ocurrido-** ella se disculpó pues sus palabras parecían haber abierto una vieja herida en Murakumo.

 **-Continua con otra carta, toma la que quieras-** le aseguro y espero al chico. El joven yakuza volvió a sentir la amargura que le traía en recordar de nuevo su pasado, pero de algún modo ella había tenido razón. Podría ser un truco, por lo que esta vez separo el mazo y tomo una carta del centro, pero al voltearla y verla, pareció que la sangre se le fuera del rostro quedando pálido de la impresión.

 **{-LA MUERTE-}**

La segunda carta mostraba la imagen de un esqueleto que lleva en las manos una guadaña roja, esta criatura esta en medio de un campo negro lleno de restos y huesos humanos. Tan solo de ver la carta el pobre chico casi se desmaya, pues se imaginaba que esto le anunciaba lo peor. Cerro los ojos y se llevó la mano al rostro, mientras que Sumireko le miraba con angustia pues el súbito cambio le preocupo, por lo que se adelantó estirándose hacia él y tomando la tarjeta de su mano.

 **\- ¡La muerte! -** comento en voz alta, pero de inmediato sonrió en vez de mostrarse pesimista.

 **–Murakumo creo que malinterpretaste el mensaje de esta carta-** le comento tratando de animarle un poco, aunque él no demostraba demasiado interés por lo que continuo.

 **-Aunque esta carta representa tu presente no significa que morirás pronto, pero sí que te enfrentaras a un gran cambio en tu vida, este llegara inevitablemente y representara un desafío que deberás superar para mejorar-** siguió algo animada pues conocía perfectamente que el significado de esta carta era especial, tanto que hasta ella misma se sorprendió al conocer su interpretación.

 **-La muerte es una de las cartas más poderosas de todo el Tarot. Esta anuncia cambios positivos también, como el conocer nuevas personas o grandes acontecimientos cercanos. Sabiendo que tu pasado te ha traído grandes desgracias, esta carta significa que deberás cambiar tu antiguo estilo de vida y adoptar uno nuevo, tendrás que sacrificar algo para conseguir la transformación-** siguió explicando y relacionando la carta con lo que ambos habían pasado. Su encuentro y el que ahora estuvieran juntos en aquel abandonado edificio era inevitable. Se emocionó pues parecía que realmente tenia talento para esto y que no solo eran viejos cuentos como pensó alguna vez, quizá este era un nuevo poder sobrenatural que ella había mantenido oculto.

 **-Esta carta es equitativa con todos, sean ricos o pobres, fuertes o débiles. Esto debe explicar esa extraña aura de muerte que te acompañaba… por un momento pensé que estabas siendo perseguido por un youkai…-** ella sonrió y le invito a continuar con la siguiente carta.

 **-No entiendo nada de lo que dices…-** Murakumo trato de asimilar lo que ella decía, pero con solo saber que esta carta no representaba su propio fallecimiento fue suficiente para tranquilizarle. Era cierto que de alguna forma se sentía extraño desde el día anterior, pero no había podido explicarse por qué. Prefirió creer en las palabras de la niña a continuar pensando demasiado en las posibilidades.

 **-Supongo que ahora tendré que sacar otra carta-** dijo volviendo a reunir el mazo entre sus manos.

 **-Así es, la siguiente carta es la más importante pues representa tu futuro-** le respondió la chica retomando su antigua posición apoyando los hombros y recargándose sobre sus manos. En verdad que había encontrado un chico interesante, aun no podía creerlo.

 **-Bien aquí esta…-** esta vez Murakumo volvió a barajear las cartas, tomando la primera del centro y levantándola al frente para que Sumireko pudiera verla, pero no el. Realmente no quería creer que todo esto fuera verdad, su mente le hacía pensar que solo eran coincidencias y que nada bueno le vendría de conocer su futuro.

 **\- ¡Lo sabia! -** Sumireko volvió a sentirse feliz de haber acertado nuevamente –Ahora comprendo aquella visión que tuve- ciertamente era la misma carta que le entrego al chico, aun con su nombre y número de celular…

 _¿Cuantas probabilidades había que la tomase del mazo al azar?_

 **-¿Tuviste una visión?-** el chico pregunto algo incrédulo tan solo para sorprenderse al voltear la carta hacia él y darse cuenta que era la misma que había cargado en su bolsillo todo el día.


	7. 7

**{-LA RUEDA DE LA FORTUNA-}**

La misma carta volvía nuevamente a aparecer en su vida y revelaba su conexión con su futuro. La representación de la misma tendría un significado más profundo del que el joven hubiera imaginado antes. El no entendía porque aparecía ahí de nuevo, por lo que la arrojo hacia Sumireko, quien la atrapo con relativa destreza.

 **-Así es, algo llamado premonición. Imagino que alguna vez lo has escuchado** \- ella comenzó a explicar estos detalles mientras agitaba la carta con su mano.

 **-Hace un par de semanas tuve la impresión de soñar despierta…-** Comenzó a relatar lo que le había ocurrido hacia un par de semanas antes.

 **-Caminaba por los pasillos del instituto y me llegaron una serie de imágenes a mi cabeza, entre esas se encontraba esta carta y un desconocido que se aparecía en la madrugada-** continuo más emocionada que antes, estaba muy segura ahora que aquellas fugaces escenas no fueron obra de su imaginación, sino de algo más.

 **-Así que tienes poderes mágicos y ves el futuro…-** respondió el chico con cierta decepción. Ya había imaginado que le contaría alguna clase de cuento místico sobre la carta. Ciertamente Murakumo no era un hombre muy creyente de lo sobrenatural, por lo que el gran interés que se había causado en el pareció desvanecerse de momento.

 **-Claro que tengo poderes...-** ella estuvo a punto de demostrárselos ahí mismo pues se levantó de golpe agitando la mano, pero se detuvo al recordar que en el mundo exterior ese tipo de habilidades son consideradas demoniacas o peligrosas por la mayoría y si le enseñaba algo de eso, quizá el terminaría por salir corriendo, por lo que regreso a su antigua posición algo molesta.

 **-Yo misma dudé de la visión, pero igual escribí mi nombre y número de celular con tal de conocer mejor a la persona a la que le entregara la carta…. Y mírate aquí estas-** ella ataco a los hechos y con eso Murakumo no pudo sino reaccionar con un sobresalto menor, lo cual no pudo negar nuevamente tras cruzarse de brazos, ella estaba en lo correcto.

 **-La rueda de la fortuna representa una energía más allá del entendimiento, la conexión entre los mundos y los efectos que producen las decisiones de cada persona-** retomo su lectura de la carta, no sin antes esbozar una sonrisa de victoria al chico, quien solo respondió con una mueca mostrando los dientes.

 **-Esta carta representa tu futuro y es la razón por la que el destino nos ha reunido. Todo siempre ocurre en ciclos, subes y caes, avanzas y retrocedes, para que una persona pueda levantarse… otra tiene que caer, demostrando que todo está conectado de algún modo-** le explico colocándola en la mesa y regresándosela a Murakumo, mientras el chico miro como la carta volvía a sus manos.

 **-El significado radica en ti mismo Murakumo. La suerte se ha mostrado frente a ti y te está advirtiendo del dramático cambio que sufrirás en tu vida, podrás intentar cambiar o rechazar lo que pasará, pero será inevitable, nadie puede escapar del destino-** dijo de forma seria por primera vez en toda la conversación. Las palabras de ella hicieron eco en el joven yakuza, quien pareció reflexionar por un momento todo lo que le estaba pasando, si era cierto, entonces todo había sido parte de un montón de coincidencias imposibles y posibilidades tan remotas que simplemente tendría que llamar destino.

 **-¿Porque tendría que hacer caso a todas estas cartas y que se supone que tengo que hacer ahora?-** pregunto nuevamente el joven, quien seguía tratando de racionalizar los hechos y negar todas esas palabras que le parecían absurdas.

 **-Sabía que dirías eso…-** dijo con un aura de misterio, pero con cierta inocencia, Sumireko rio un poco como una niña que acaba de ganarse un premio y levanto dos dedos de su mano derecha.

 **-Necesitas tomar otras dos cartas y conoceras las respuestas a tus preguntas-** volvió a insistir con el mazo, esto aún no terminaba y en verdad que moría de ganas por conocer cuáles de todas las cartas restantes aparecerían.

 **-Más cartas…-** miro el mazo y realmente no imagino que más podría aparecer después de esto. De mala gana retomo las cartas y las volvió a barajear.

 **-La primera representa el origen. En pocas palabras, te representa a ti…–** Ahora Sumireko se recargo en su silla y espero el resultado. Murakumo por su parte tenía el presentimiento que no podría evitar continuar con esta absurda lectura del tarot. Tomo la carta del fondo del mazo y la revelo.

 **{-EL LOCO-}**

La carta representa a un hombre que camina sin preocupación hacia un precipicio, lleva un fardo sobre el hombro y un lobo le muerde la pierna tratando de detenerle de caer al vacío.

 **-¿Y esto?-** Murakumo no entendió la carta como tal, pues no tenía ninguna clase de representación divina o espiritual como las anteriores, sino que mostraba un simple humano que caminaba tranquilo.

 **-Significa que eres un tonto…-** Sumireko comenzó a reír de sus propias palabras, mientras que el enojado Murakumo arrojaba de nuevo la carta, la cual cayo en el rostro de la chica.

 **-Vamos no te enojes, en realidad esta carta representa el gran potencial que tienes y la fuerza de dar el primer paso hacia tu próximo viaje. Esto me demuestra que eres alguien que; aunque todo el mundo piense que seas tonto, tu no les prestas atención y sigues tu propio camino…-** ella se llevó las manos a la cara para atrapar tan importante arcano y no dejar que cayera al piso. Termino de reír y volvió a estar serena como antes.

 **-Esto es algo bueno y malo, pues te lleva a cosas que la gente normal jamás imaginaria lograr, aunque eso te cause problemas. Eres alguien que desafía las normas y que tiene la capacidad de alcanzar todo lo que se proponga sin importar lo que digan los demás de ti. Vives el presente y confías en tus habilidades… quizá no eres tan tonto después de todo-** dijo esto último con cierto interés, tal parecía que el chico realmente era alguien diferente a las demás personas normales, quizá el seria alguien especial igual que ella y tal vez sería alguien con quien podría platicar este mundo…

 **-Prefiero tomar eso como un alago…-** dijo cortante y molesto. El desconocía mucho de todo este mundo es cierto, aunque siempre había tratado de no preocuparse demasiado por eso, de ahora en adelante no podría pensar lo mismo.

 **-Ahora sabes que no eres alguien tan común como lo aparentas Murakumo…-** Sumireko estaba bastante entretenida y no podía evitar enfocarse en los ojos del chico.

 **-Supongo que debo tomar otra carta-** volvió a decir sin mayor intención que la de terminar de una vez con todo el asunto.

 **-Así es, la última carta representara la causa, es decir, el porque te encuentras aquí y la razón del cambio próximo en tu vida-** le respondió sin dejar de contemplarle divertida. Murakumo tomo la primera carta del tope del mazo y la abrió mostrándola al centro de la mesa.

 **{-LA SUMA SACERDOTIZA-}**

Representa la figura de una mujer vestida como un papa que se encuentra sentada en un trono al centro de un templo, rodeada por dos columnas, una negra y una blanca. En sus manos lleva un libro y a sus pies se encuentra una luna creciente.

 **-Esto no lo esperaba…-** Sumireko hizo una mueca sintiéndose incrédula por lo que miraba. De todas las posibles cartas a sacar de los arcanos del tarot tenía que revelar esa.

 **-Es algo malo… ¿cierto? -** respondió Murakumo al notar el cambio en la expresión de la chica, ya se había imaginado que al final terminaría todo mal, pero no esperaba que la carta de una sacerdotisa fuese tan desalentadora.

 **-No es eso…-** ella hizo una pausa y miro hacia su lado derecho tratando de recordar **–Esta es el arcano más difícil de interpretar, posee una gran cantidad de significados. Puede representar un sinfín de interpretaciones pues es la más misteriosa de todas-** Le comento desanimada, pues en verdad que le seria todo un reto lograr descifrar cual sería la verdadera causa de los futuros males que agobiaran al chico.

 **-¿Y no se supone que eres una experta en esto? Que tan difícil puede ser…-** Murakumo pareció intrigado por estas últimas palabras, si en verdad era algo difícil de responder entonces terminaría sin una respuesta final concreta y eso significaría que todo fue una pérdida de tiempo.

 **-Oye no soy una experta, a lo sumo tengo dos semanas de practicar con el tarot-** la chica se defendió diciendo la verdad. Era la primera vez que leía las cartas para alguien más que no fuera ella misma.

 **-Bromeas… entonces como puedes estar segura de todo lo que me has dicho antes-** pregunto incrédulo el joven. Estaba en un punto entre negar todo lo que había pasado como el juego de una niña que cree tener súper poderes y quedarse a escuchar más de lo que ella tenía que decir.

 **-No es una broma y estoy segura de lo que te dije, he consultado muchos libros sobre todos los posibles significados de las cartas. Antes ni siquiera me interesaba, pero cuando tuve aquella visión, caí en la curiosidad de conocer más y aprender a interpretarlas-** le explico lo sucedido. Ella se había interesado súbitamente en el tarot y todo el mundo que encierran las cartas debido a aquella premonición, por lo que comenzó a buscar libros y compro el mazo de cartas que ahora estaban utilizando.

 **-Supongo que debe tener alguna relación conmigo también…-** Murakumo decidió continuar escuchando lo que decía Sumireko, después de todo ya estaba ahí y no tendría nada más que perder.

 **-No necesariamente, la suma sacerdotisa es una carta que varía su interpretación con cada persona. Es aquella que puede significarlo todo, pero sus interpretaciones más comunes son: Ser madre, la posibilidad de concebir descendencia, sentimientos profundos, un poder del plano espiritual o material, el ser interior, el bien y el mal, el instinto, la sombra de la personalidad o el inconsciente y lo negativo, los cuatro elementos, el pasado, el presente, el futuro y un sinfín más…-** Sumireko explico el amplio rango de posibilidades de la carta y con ello, el por qué encontraba tan difícil poder darle uno adecuado a la situación de Murakumo.

 **-La suma sacerdotisa es la puerta que conduce a otras realidades…-** hizo una pausa pensando en esas palabras **–A mi parecer, debe de existir una razón casi divina por la cual tuviste esta carta como la causa… ¿Dime… te ha pasado algo sobrenatural, algo que no pudieras explicar últimamente?... digo aparte de todo nuestro asunto… quizá algo fuera de lo común en tu vida, como encontrar algún objeto extraño o sentir que alguien te observa-** Sumireko pareció estar preocupada, pues ahora podía relacionar que algo maligno seguía a Murakumo y que la carta lo estaba revelando.

 **-Aparte del supuesto fantasma que pusiste en el pasillo, no mucho…-** dijo echándole en cara la mala broma que le hizo pasar ahora que le recordaba el asunto.

 **-Yo no puse ningún tipo de fantasma, he permanecido en esta habitación desde que llegue al edificio-** Sumireko respondió con seriedad nuevamente, ella miro hacia la puerta y luego hacia los rincones oscuros de la habitación preguntándose si algo los estaría observando en esos momentos. Tal pensamiento hizo que se le helara la sangre, aunque sabía que no todos los youkai eran malos, aquella aura de muerte que acompañaba a Murakumo no podía tratarse de ninguno con buenas intenciones.

 **-No mientas…-** respondió el chico poniéndose algo más pálido que antes. No quería creer en nada paranormal y por lo mismo volvió a insinuar que ella tuvo la culpa.

 **-Esto es serio Murakumo, trata de recordar. Quizá encontraste un objeto abandonado o recibiste un paquete de algún desconocido-** ella estaba preocupada pues aquel ser que le seguía debía tener alguna razón para ello, por lo que pensó en que Murakumo pudo haber atraído algo por alguna acción errónea que tomo.

 **-Bueno… supongo debes referirte al paquete del anciano que está en mi apartamento-** trato de hablar más relajado, pero el ambiente de pronto se sintió frio y ajeno, tanto que escucho extraños crujidos en las paredes del edificio, sonidos a los que no había prestado atención antes.

 **-¿Paquete?-** tan solo decir esto, hubo un estruendo por el edificio como si algo pesado se hubiera vencido luego de años de abandono. Ambos se sobresaltaron y permanecieron en silencio poniendo toda su atención al oído por si lograban escuchar algo, pero nada más resonó por el lugar.

 **-Una caja sellada, no sé qué contenga en su interior… se supone que debo entregarla mañana-** agrego luego de pensarse seguro, ella hizo lo mismo y volvió a prestarle atención. Era un edificio abandonado y no sería de extrañar que las cosas cayeran de vez en cuando, era mejor imaginar algo así para aliviar el ambiente tenso.

 **-Ese tipo de cosas son peligrosas, no sabes que pueden contener... Sería mejor que te deshicieras de eso antes que fuera tarde-** le aconsejo la chica. No era extraño que alguna clase de youkai se viera atraído por los objetos viejos o malditos, aun en estos días existe una mínima posibilidad de que un espíritu vengativo te ataque en el mundo exterior.

 **-No puedo hacer eso…-** negó rotundamente. Murakumo sabía que su estancia como yakuza y su vida posiblemente dependían de la entrega del paquete.

 **-Supongo que no… Aun así, debes tener cuidado con eso-** vio la clara intención del chico en sus palabras y no insistió mas -En fin, eso es todo en la lectura del tarot, espero pueda ayudarte en algo con tu futuro- la estudiante estaba agradecida en cierta medida, por haberle permitido experimentar con tan interesante persona.

 **-Gracias Sumireko…-** a pesar de la conmoción Murakumo tuvo que agradecer de algún modo la molestia que la chica paso por todo esto. No podía negar que esta experiencia podría ser productiva para él, aunque prefería seguir imaginándose como alguien no creyente de lo paranormal. Murakumo acomodo el mazo de cartas y lo dejo en medio de la mesa, se levantó de la silla y camino hacia la puerta.

 **-Si por alguna razón te ocurre algo extraño… puedes marcarme si quieres…-** Sumireko quería de algún modo ayudarle si era necesario. Se estiro para tomar el mazo de cartas y los empezó a barajear para luego sacar una carta al azar...

 **-Lo tendré en cuenta, buenas noches…-** Murakumo dio media vuelta y le miro por sobre el hombro, despidiéndose de ella. Aunque no hubo respuesta inmediata ya que existía una expresión de estupefacción detrás de los lentes de Sumireko, la cual parecía que por alguna razón estaba sonrojada por completo.

 **-Buenas… noches…-** le respondió su voz entrecortada y de algún modo apenada. Bajo la carta y negó con la cabeza ante la sorpresa que le había dado tomar el sexto arcano del tarot del mazo de cartas. Murakumo salió por la puerta y se adentró a la oscuridad. Volvió a encender su celular como lo había hecho antes, pero por raro que pareciera era como si ya no tuviera ese extraño sentimiento de que algo más estuviera cerca, estaba solo en la oscuridad. Algo más tranquilo bajo por las escaleras y volvió por donde vino sin encontrar mayor problema como al entrar, salto la reja y volvió de nueva cuenta a la calle.

Era de madrugada, había pasado un tiempo en llegar y ahora tendría que volver a su apartamento a dormir, aunque se sentía agobiado por todo el asunto, de algún modo estaba pensativo en todo el significado que podría tener en su vida. Así que medito todo el camino de vuelta al edificio al que llamaba hogar.


	8. 8

Se planto frente al conjunto de viviendas a las que por necesidad tenía que soportar y llegar al cuarto en el cual siempre podía sentirse más tranquilo. Murakumo se llevó las manos a la bolsa sacando un par de llaves mientras ascendía por las escaleras, que ahora le parecían extrañamente altas y difíciles de subir. Definitivamente estaba cansado, fue en ese momento, justo cuando colocaba la llave en el cerrojo, cuando pareció que todo el cuerpo comenzó a pesarle y sentirse adormilado, siendo su único pensamiento el dormir un poco.

Pero al atravesar el umbral de la puerta se encontró con algo que no hubiera deseado. La ropa de sus cajones estaba por doquier, había marcas de rasguños en las paredes y el piso estaba cubierto con las pocas pertenencias que tenía. Alguien entro a su apartamento cuando él no estaba y obviamente supuso lo que entraron a buscar.

 **-El paquete debe ser muy importante para que me hagan algo así…-** meditaba por unos momentos mirando el desastre que alguien causo. Sintió una rara sensación, posiblemente miedo a lo desconocido, tras pasar los dedos por las hendiduras que alguna clase de animal hizo por el cuarto.

Temió por un momento que algo le estuviera esperando en el baño, así que se armó de valor y lo reviso rápidamente, pero no había nadie. Murakumo se dirigió al sitio donde escondió el paquete y para su fortuna, parecía que no fue encontrado por quien fuera que hubiera causado esto. Fue en este momento cuando el chico comenzó a preocuparse, pues recordó las palabras de Sumireko y la advertencia sobre aquello que lo estaba siguiendo.

 _"Debe ser coincidencia… pero y si ella tuviera razón…"_ pensaba en la ilógica situación por la que pasaba, pues bien sabía que, si algún agente de un grupo rival quisiera ese paquete, no hubiera causado tanto destrozo y mucho menos dejado tales marcas.

 **-No tengo más opción…-** Murakumo aseguro la puerta y tomo su celular, marcando el número de Sumireko de nuevo. Eran casi las dos de la mañana y seguramente ella ya estaría dormida, pero no perdía nada en intentarlo.

El tono de llamada resonó varias veces, pero desistió al final. Sin embargo, tras un rápido análisis de la situación, prefirió marcar hasta que se terminara la batería. Aunque no lo aparentaba, ya que siempre ha intentado mantener una actitud fría, el no conocer nada sobre el tema le causaba un desagradable malestar. Si bien había escuchado historias sobre los monstruos de las viejas leyendas, los vio como parodias en series de televisión o en las ocasionales historietas, no conocía demasiado de tales espíritus llamados youkai.

 **\- ¿Qué demonios quieres Murakumo?... estaba tratando de dormir y no pude llegar demasiado lejos-** Había marcado ya muchas veces, pero por fin la voz de la joven respondió del otro lado.

 **-Siento llamarte a esta hora… pero parece que tenías razón… Algo entro a mi casa e hizo un desastre-** Comenzó por disculparse con ella, quien aparentemente no le gustaba mucho ser despertada.

 **\- ¿Que dices? -** respondió la chica, mientras que se escuchó movimiento de su lado del teléfono.

-Digo que alguien entro a mi apartamento y volteo todo, aparentemente buscando el paquete… pero ese alguien también araño las paredes por alguna razón- Describió la escena en la que se encontraba en ese momento, aunque era extraño que a pesar de la condición en la que habían dejado su vivienda, parecía que ningún vecino había escuchado algo o si no hubiese encontrado a la policía cercando su casa.

 **\- ¿Araño las paredes? -** ella pareció irse por un momento y luego volvió al teléfono.

-Mándame tu localización en este momento, voy para allá… y hagas lo que hagas no salgas, ya que ese youkai puede estar esperándote- la voz de la chica se tornó seria y luego colgó el celular. Confundido por el súbito corte de la línea, no pudo sino dudar por unos momentos sobre lo que pedía.

Murakumo le mando su ubicación en el mapa por medio de un mensaje y espero una respuesta, pero ninguna llego. Prefirió esperar con las luces prendidas, y mientras tanto comenzó a recoger las prendas que estaban tiradas.

El chico se preguntaba cuanto tiempo podría tardar ella en llegar hasta su casa.

Quien fuera que hubiera entrado estuvo desesperado por encontrar el paquete, la poca discreción le hizo pensar de alguien poco profesional y eso le preocupaba, pero era mejor pensar que todo esto solo fue una tonta rabieta por parte de un novato a que fuera algo más...

De pronto escucho que alguien golpeaba la puerta suavemente, una, dos, tres veces…

La sorpresa hizo que el chico casi cayera al piso, involuntariamente comenzó a temblar pues nuevamente escucho una risa de mujer.

 _Mientras ella se mofaba del hecho que solo una simple puerta les separaba el uno del otro…_

Extraña y misteriosa como antes, lentamente el fantasmal sonido pareció alejarse y perderse en el silencio de la noche. Lo cual hizo que el muchacho recuperara el aliento y se tranquilizara pensando que nuevamente solo era su imaginación jugándole una mala pasada.

Aun así, prefirió continuar recogiendo, tratando de ignorar el hecho de haber escuchado algo. Pero luego que hubiera guardado lo último en su sitio original, de nueva cuenta escucho el golpeteo, pero esta vez provenía de la ventana. Una vez más se repitió lo mismo y esta vez lo escucho con más fuerza, repitiéndose el golpeteo una y otra vez. Aunque por la luz de su cuarto no podía distinguir la silueta de quien estuviera fuera.

Se puso nervioso y abrió un cajón donde guardo ropa antes y de este saco una navaja. Ya que aún no había conseguido un arma de fuego, esta era su aliada durante sus paseos diarios en zonas peligrosas. Se trataba de un cuchillo retráctil con punta de corte, hecho de acero inoxidable, de mango de color negro y una hoja de seis pulgadas. No era algo demasiado sorprendente, pero si llegaba a ser intimidante, si la otra persona se encontraba desarmada.

Pensando en su propia seguridad y la del paquete, espero con el arma en sus manos, sin poder imaginar qué tipo de ser aparecería y si podría defenderse al menos.

 **\- ¿Murakumo? -** escucho la voz de Sumireko luego de tocar varias veces más sin escuchar respuesta.

 **-Eres tu Sumireko…-** dijo esto tras dar un suspiro. Enfundo el cuchillo y lo guardo en su bolsa. Camino hacia la ventana y la abrió, permitiendo que ella entrara, sin embargo, se asomó a la calle notando la altura a la que se encontraba su apartamento y su rápida llegada, la cual no tardo más de diez minutos.

 **-Así que este es tu apartamento… no sabía que vivías solo-** La chica admiro rápidamente el lugar, era la primera vez que visitaba el cuarto de un chico y se sentía muy extraña por eso. Llevaba el mismo uniforme, la capa y el sombrero con el que había cruzado caminos con Murakumo la primera vez.

 **-Así es… pero creo que eso no es lo importante ahora-** imagino que ella debía vivir relativamente cerca para haber tardado tan poco tiempo en llegar. Aunque la verdadera pregunta era el ¿cómo había logrado subir hasta su apartamento desde la calle?… sin embargo, prefirió guardar esa pregunta para mas tarde.

 **-Tienes razón, primero tengo que revisar este lugar…-** dijo tras darse la vuelta y volver a mirar a su alrededor intentando aparentar que buscaba algo importante, pero no podía dejar de aprovechar la oportunidad de notar las diferencias que existían entre su cuarto y el del chico.

 **-Bueno lo que sea que entro desgarro parte de la pared, pero al final no encontraron el paquete por si te lo preguntabas-** Murakumo noto la poca atención que ella demostraba.

 **\- ¿El paquete?... cierto esa es la razón por la que te persigue. Debes mostrármelo ahora-** dijo al recordarse la razón por la que había venido en primer lugar.

 **-Ahora… bien, pero sinceramente no tengo idea que diablos contenga es solo una caja de madera-** Murakumo se agacho quitando la madera suelta del piso y extrajo el afamado paquete, no parecía haber sido tocado hasta su regreso. Se levantó y se acercó a ella entregándoselo.

 **-Parece ser una simple caja, pero…-** Sumireko estiro su mano hacia el objeto y lo reviso con mayor detenimiento **–No crees que es anormal que no exista alguna clase de cerrojo o compartimiento por donde puedas sacar el objeto de su interior-** decía al notar que las tablas de madera están perfectamente selladas y no demostraban ninguna clase de imperfección a simple vista.

 **-Ahora que lo mencionas… lo había notado, pero no es mi trabajo abrir este paquete, solo es entregarlo-** se dijo recordándose la importancia que tenía el entregar semejante carga.

 **\- ¿Trabajas como mensajero entonces?... Eres más maduro de lo que aparentas, trabajar y estudiar al mismo tiempo debe ser difícil-** Sumireko se expresó bien del chico y de alguna forma le admiro, aunque no era raro que los jóvenes comenzaran a trabajar a edad temprana, pocos eran los que mostraban semejante determinación con su trabajo.

 **-Supongo…-** No pudo pensar en alguna forma de justificarse, después de todo no podía decirle que él era yakuza.

 **-Aun así, creo que debemos abrirlo… No percibo ninguna clase de energía negativa de su interior, tampoco ninguna clase de magia o similar en su composición-** sugirió al saber que no existía ninguna otra opción, pues no logro descifrar lo que había en el interior tan solo con el sonido que hacia al moverle.

 **-Quizá solo es un objeto cualquiera y solo fue algún ladrón que se enteró de que yo lo tenía-** Murakumo trato de racionalizar el incidente y no pensar que realmente algo sobrenatural había visitad su apartamento.

 **-No lo creo…-** volteo hacia Murakumo y lo miro a los ojos –las personas no causan este tipo de energía que te rodea, es algo más…- dijo nuevamente al sentir que el parecía desprender esa aura de infortunio con mayor intensidad.

 **-Vamos a abrirlo y ver de una vez por todas que es lo que te está causando tantas molestias…-** levanto la caja como si imaginase su victoria premeditada.

 **-Está bien… pero trata de no lastimar demasiado la caja o terminare flotando en el rio-** le pidió de favor a Sumireko, aunque no estaba de acuerdo en que se abriera, no existía una mejor opción. Tan solo imagino que podría reparar la caja y entregarla sin mayores percances.

 **-Vamos no seas tan dramático…-** ella desecho su lúgubre comentario.

 **-Veamos como podre abrirlo…-** Sumireko comenzó a buscar alguna hendidura en la caja, pero al no lograr ver nada prefirió forzar un poco. Tomo el paquete por uno de las caras y comenzó a presionarla con ambas manos. Si bien al principio parecía que no cedía ni siquiera un milímetro, la constante presión causo que la delicada unión que había entre las maderas comenzara a romperse. Tal parecía que fueron pegadas nada más, explicando la falta de aberturas, clavos y similares…

 **-Solo un poco más de fuerza… ya está-** Forzó un poco más con los dedos y de pronto la tapa cedió. Tras removerla ella miro en el interior notando que había algo dentro. Por un momento dudo en sí debería de meter la mano dentro de aquella oscura caja, por lo que opto por tomarlo velozmente y esperar que no le arrancara la mano.

 **-Esto es… ¿un pedazo de metal oxidado?-** Sumireko miraba incrédula el objeto entre sus manos **-Y también tiene un pedazo de espejo roto-** aprecio que se trataba de un objeto circular, el cual denotaba una gran antigüedad, pues era fácil apreciar lo desgastado y descolorido que ya estaba, además de que el vidrio cuarteado era tan opaco que no reflejaba ya ninguna clase de luz.

 **-De verdad eso es todo… no puede ser que por un pedazo de basura asalten mi casa-** Murakumo se vio molesto arrebatándole la caja el revisándola nueva mente. Al mismo tiempo algo les observaba esperando pacientemente su momento.


	9. 9

**-Esto debe ser algo importante-** Sumireko pareció no importarle la actitud del chico y se vio fascinada por la extraña pieza. Esta parecía ser muy vieja o al menos fue la primera impresión que le dio, normalmente uno solo ve ese tipo de artefactos en museos, por lo que de inmediato la asaltaron las dudas.

 **-Estúpida caja…-** Murakumo desistió tras revisar al menos diez veces desde distintos ángulos el interior de la caja.

 **-Y bien… ¿Sabes qué es?-** pregunto el chico al verse incapaz de encontrar algo extraño en la caja.

 **-No tengo idea… la clase de historia no es mi fuerte-** ella respondió de forma natural sin dejar de observar el objeto imaginando miles de posibilidades. No era algo que tuviese ningún tipo de marca especial haciendo más difícil el pensar en alguna clase de relación.

 **-Eres tan graciosa que debería de…-** Murakumo pensó por un momento romper la caja de madera sobre la cabeza de la distraída chica, cosa que hubiese sido demasiado fácil… de no haber sido por aquella risa.

 **-Maldita sea, otra vez esa cosa…-** el joven se molestó bastante al notar que esa presencia se encontraba tan cerca, pero esa valentía que había obtenido por la ira pronto se esfumo al notar la silueta de algo enorme detrás de la ventana.

 **-Atrás Murakumo-** Sumireko se impresiono por encontrase con aquel ser, pero rápidamente recobro la calma al ya estar más acostumbrada a lidiar con los youkai. Alzo su mano poniéndola a su lado cubriendo a Murakumo mientras retrocedían.

 **-Es más grande de lo que pensé…-** Fue lo único que pudo articular el chico al notar que aquella criatura asomaba sus afiladas garras por la apertura de la ventana que lamentablemente no había asegurado.

Aquello que hacia acto de presencia era muy grande, fácilmente llegaba al dos metros de altura, un par de ojos con pupilas afiladas y brillantes, una boca llena de dientes puntiagudos, pero lo más llamativo era el pelaje de un tono dorado muy claro. Con tan solo abrir las fauces fue suficiente para que ambos dieran un paso hacia atrás al mismo tiempo.

 **-A la puerta rápido… este no es un buen lugar para enfrentarlo-** Sumireko se giró de inmediato y tomo al chico por el brazo jalándolo con fuerza hacia la puerta, sacándole de esa parálisis momentánea que sufría.

 **-¡Abre rápido!-** La chica le grito bastante agitada y sin dejar de mirar directamente aquella bestia, la cual parecía divertirse con el momento dando pasos lentamente, casi como si quisiera que ambos escaparan, en lugar de saltar y desgarrar la garganta de ambos…

Mientras el pobre Murakumo caía en la desesperación, sacando las llaves de su bolsa tratando de abrir aquella puerta y salir corriendo lo más rápido que pudiera, pero quizá en la agitación del momento no podía evitar mirar al ser que ahora había ingresado por completo dentro del apartamento, fue entonces cuando el chico noto algo característico en dicha criatura, al mismo tiempo que la perilla de la puerta giraba dándoles la libertad que tanto ansiaban.

 _Ambos salieron corriendo al mismo tiempo mientras aquel ser de manera lenta y pausada los miraba alejarse, fue entonces cuando levanto una garra rasgando la pared nuevamente…_

 **\- ¿Que rayos era eso?... era alguna clase de animal…. parecía un… un…-** Murakumo no podía creer lo que acababa de ver, semejante aparición era demasiado para que una persona que jamás había visto un youkai lograse entenderlo.

 **-Un zorro-** Sumireko dijo tajante a completando lo que quería decir el chico, mientras ambos corrían hacia las escaleras pensando en alejarse lo más posible de aquel sitio.

 **-No imagine que algo así estuviera tras de ti…-** Dijo con preocupación pues sabía bien que existían dichos seres, conocidos popularmente como kitsunes. Sin embargo, notar que aquel zorro poseía solo una cola le hizo descartar la posibilidad de que fuese un espíritu fuerte. Sin embargo, eso lo hacía también más peligroso, pues era un animal de un tamaño muy grande y posiblemente no le interesase discutir la situación en lo absoluto.

 **-Pero los zorros son pequeños…-** Murakumo no terminaba de comprender el dilema en el que estaba metido. Podía imaginarse más fácilmente el fantasma de una mujer de largo cabello como en las famosas películas de terror, pero imaginar que aquella criatura tan grande lo hubiese estado siguiendo ese último día, sin que él se hubiese percatado le hacía sentir débil, cayendo en cuenta de que aquella cosa podría haberlo matado en la noche de haberlo querido…

 **-Pero este no es un zorro común… es un espíritu y uno muy malo, toda esa aura de muerte provenía de esa criatura… ahora lo entiendo-** ella comprendió que aquel ser nunca se había despegado demasiado de Murakumo, tanto que posiblemente estuvo afuera de la habitación en el edificio abandonado. Tan solo pensar en ello fue suficiente para que Sumireko descartara que se tratase de un espíritu amigable o que solo quisiera gastarles una broma como algunos de los que existen en Gensokyo.

 **-No te entiendo…-** era normal que el chico, quien no era versado en el tema, no entendiese demasiado de espíritus ni de auras. Lo que si entendía era que aquel ser era peligroso y que posiblemente nada de lo que él pudiera hacer lo detendría.

 **-Como sea, ¿a dónde ahora?-** Pregunto cuando ambos se habían alejado varias manzanas de su apartamento y se podía dar un respiro.

 **-No lo sé-** Sumireko se giró mirando al camino por dónde venían, notando que aquel ser ya no les perseguía. Suspiro por un momento debido al esfuerzo que ambos habían hecho y se recargo contra el pecho de Murakumo, pero al mirar al chico su corazón se aceleró y comenzó a palpitar con fuerza, mientras las palabras que quería decir se ahogaban en sus labios.

Sumireko tomo de los hombros al joven muchacho que se encontraba tan distraído, que le fue fácil arrojarlo al suelo hacia su lado derecho, dejando ver que detrás suyo se encontraba erguido aquel animal de grandes proporciones. Aquel youkai nuevamente había aparecido y solo fue hasta que el chico estuvo sobre el piso que este ser comenzó a reír nuevamente.

 **-¡Toma esto y huye de aquí ahora!-** Sumireko grito y le arrojo la pieza a Murakumo, quien de inmediato reacciono y la guardo en su bolsa. El chico se levantó y comenzó a correr nuevamente mirando por sobre su hombro y maldiciendo por lo bajo al sentirse tan inútil, teniendo que huir y dejar que la niña lo enfrentara sola.

Sumireko miro al kitsune que parecía entretenido con la situación, luego este agacho su mirada e intento dar un paso al frente como si ella no existiese, pero no lo permitió extendiendo ambos brazos. Su capa que hasta entonces parecía ser tan solo una pieza de tela más, comenzó a emitir un tenue brillo y las runas que estaban escritas en el interior brillaron y comenzaron a agitarse y moverse. Fue entonces cuando Sumireko le dedico una sonrisa antes de señalarle con su mano izquierda, un instante después levanto los dedos y el suelo por debajo del zorro se quebró en pedazos arrojándola hacia los cielos.

Asemejando un haz de luz ella le persiguió por el aire, aunque aquel youkai se reincorporo segundos después dando un giro hacia atrás cubriéndose con la cola. Al haber sido sorprendido por semejante ataque inesperado había recibido algo de daño en sus piernas por lo que no podría usarlas por unos minutos, así que preparo su contrataque concentrando su energía en la punta de su cola, la cual resplandeció invocando esferas de fuego de un azul muy tenue.

No era una sorpresa para Sumireko que dicho ser pudiese flotar sobre el aire al igual que ella, pero se preparó para luchar sacando un paquete de cartas las cuales infundio con su propia energía.

Murakumo giro su cabeza en un par de ocasiones asegurándose que no le seguían, pero sin tener un rumbo fijo solo corrió hasta que había pasado cuatro calles más.

Todo estaba tan solitario y silencioso que le causaba ansiedad.

No fue difícil evadir los primeros ataques, aquel zorro estaba debilitado y parecía solo desear impedir que Sumireko se acercase, pero luego de un par de ráfagas, aquellas esferas incrementaron su velocidad y comenzaron a rastrear su posición. Ahora eran demasiadas y sus tarjetas no podrían detener tantas, por lo que sin mayor opción comenzó a arrancar objetos, como señales de tránsito o botes de basura de las calles aledañas con su poder y utilizarles como proyectiles o escudos.

Mientras Sumireko continuaba combatiendo con aquel youkai, un par de estruendos fuertes resonaron en la tranquila noche, quien pudiera escucharlos podría pensar que alguien estuviera rompiendo cristales y arrojando sus pertenencias desde alguna casa. Aunque el no pudo ver bien la causa de los mismos y solo podía verlos una vez que estos caían sobre la calle causando un gran alboroto. Hasta ahora todo paso tan rápido que el pobre chico no había podido asimilar bien el peligro.

Murakumo sabía que Sumireko estaba luchando contra aquella bestia y eso le hizo sentirse terrible, pues no era del tipo de hombre que le gustara que otros resolvieran sus problemas y mucho menos una niña… tuviera poderes o no.

Se recargo contra el marco de una puerta intentando recuperar el aliento, sumando otras cuatro calles en su huida. Suponía que la persona en aquella zona con más residencias estaría despierta o al menos alerta ante semejantes sonidos, ya que había visto que varias casas encendían sus luces mientras el corría.

Estaba cansado, deseoso porque todo esto resultara ser solo una mala noche y se perdiera en sus recuerdos. Respiraba agitadamente mientras miraba al cielo intentando ubicar la posición de aquellos ruidos, a veces parecían estar cerca y otras lejos.

 _Sin que él lo notara, la puerta de la casa vecina comenzó a abrirse y ella apareció por el umbral caminando lentamente…_

 **-Disculpe… ¿qué está ocurriendo aquí?-** una voz extrañamente familiar se escuchó al lado de Murakumo. Por ese momento su sangre se helo por instantes, pues estaba tan concentrado en escuchar la pelea, que no se percató en que una joven chica se había acercado hasta él y que por momentos le admiro curiosa.

 **-¿Eh?... ¡EEEHHH!-** se quedó asombrado por unos momentos y miro a la chica. Ella tenía el cabello castaño y corto a la altura del hombro, con un par de mechones largos a cada lado, no era demasiado alta, vestía un pijama liso de color rosado muy tenue que poco hacía por ocultar sus tremendos atributos. Por esta rápida visión el chico se quedó sin habla, pero al observar sus ojos noto aquella misma mirada con la que se había cruzado el día anterior.

 **-Tu… eras la chica disfrazada de sirvienta… la que me entrego el volante ¿Cierto?-** pregunto casi en forma intuitiva pues le parecía más una ilusión que la realidad ignorando lo que ella le había preguntado.

 **-¿Sirvienta?-** la chica repitió la palabra y miro con detenimiento a Murakumo.

 **-¡Ah!... -** dio un leve grito de vergüenza girando la cara y cubriéndose con la mano en un vago intento por ocultar el hecho que ella también le había reconocido.

Por unos breves instantes ambos se quedaron sin decir nada como si fuese una rara puesta de escena, donde lo único que faltase fueran pequeñas flores brotando por la pantalla y se escuchara de fondo una melodía romántica

Pero el mágico momento entre Murakumo y aquella hermosa chica no duro demasiado, pues un fuerte estruendo resonó en la calle contigua y esa terrorífica risa se escuchó nuevamente. Desde la esquina asomo el hocico aquel zorro de grandes proporciones, el cual dejo ver su cuerpo lentamente. El miedo se apodero de ambos, haciendo difícil el siquiera moverse frente a aquel ser…

Mientras tanto Sumireko se veía en dificultades ya que el zorro se mantuvo en el mismo sitio a pesar de ser golpeado en repetidas ocasiones, la cantidad de esferas parecía incrementarse cada vez más a pesar de parecer imposible.

 **-¿Cómo haces para atacar desde tantos lados sin moverte?-** se preguntaba mientras tenía que evadir ataques que provenían de todas direcciones, dejándole poco espacio para maniobrar.

 **-A menos… que sean más de un kitsune…-** la bestia permaneció en silencio pero parecía entretenida al notar que la chica se había percatado del truco, aunque era demasiado tarde ya que otras dos bestias idénticas a la que tenía al frente se lanzaron hacia ella, una desde atrás y otra desde arriba…

 **-Maldición…-** rechino los dientes asustado por ver a la misma bestia que le asecho hasta entonces. Era una mala noticia que le hubiera encontrado, ¿acaso Sumireko había fallado?

Instintivamente Murakumo dio un paso hacia atrás nuevamente, mientras que la joven se había quedado mirando hacia aquel ser con terror ahogando su grito. Mientras el youkai avanzaba disfrutando cada instante antes de alcanzarles, enfocándose esta vez en la indefensa chica.

 **-¡Regresa a tu casa!-** le grito a la chica al tiempo sintiendo que la adrenalina recorría de nueva cuenta por su cuerpo. Pero era inútil, la chica estaba temblando y no reaccionaba, sus ojos estaban clavados en los del zorro, ella estaba paralizada como una presa sin salida, por lo que cayó de rodillas sin despegar la mirada del ser perdiendo toda esperanza.

Fue entonces cuando el desafortunado tuvo que tomar una difícil decisión, teniendo tan solo un par de segundos para pensar.

 **Podría escapar y dejar a la chica a su suerte esperando que su nefasto final le diese al menos unos momentos de ventaja…**

 **O quedarse y defender a la chica para que esta pudiera regresar a su casa, pues se suponía lo quería a él en primer lugar…**

El tiempo pareció hacerse eterno mientras que arrojaba la caja vacía hacia el monstruo, dio vuelta y tomo la mano de la chica le dio un tirón que le saco de ese estado perdido. Ella reacciono de inmediato y salto hacia la misma dirección al momento que comenzaron a correr. Mientras el youkai resistió el impacto de la caja que se rompió a pedazos sin mostrar la menor reacción, sin embargo, se contuvo de abalanzarse contra ambos al darse cuenta que el chico hizo algo que no esperaba.

Solo podía escuchar el fuerte palpitar de su corazón mientras que corría con todas sus fuerzas llevando de la mano a la pobre chica que le seguía el paso lo mejor que podía. Pero al momento que llegaron a una intersección grande, un par de postes de luz cayeron al suelo estrepitosamente, mientras que un tercero cayo de golpe por detrás suyo, rompiendo el pavimento y causando un fuerte estruendo.

Una esfera de fuego cayo de pronto en medio de la calle, dejando ver en su interior una figura que agito los brazos disipando las flamas. Esta figura giro y miro a Murakumo, quien se detuvo con cierto alivio.

 **-Es un alivio que aun sigas en una pieza… no esperaba que hubiese más de un youkai detrás de ti y…-** Sumireko callo de repente al notar como el chico estaba tomado de la mano con alguien. Hizo una mueca y esta fue peor cuando noto con detalle a la curvilínea desconocida.

 **-¡Oye no te salve para que estés coqueteando con chicas!-** Por supuesto que se molestó pues, aunque hubiera estado combatiendo no había dejado de lado la ubicación del chico. Dicho esto, ambos notaron que aún permanecían agarrados y de inmediato se soltaron, demostrando vergüenza, sobre todo la chica quien miro hacia un lado sin saber que responder ante semejante espectáculo que parecía más una rara clase de sueño.

 **-Tranquila…-** Murakumo alzo las manos y las agito demostrando que no había pasado nada, pero cuando Sumireko camino hacia un lado de la calle y arranco desde su base una señal de no cruzar como si fuese cualquier cosa, percibió como aquella chica también era peligrosa y cualquiera que fuese su poder no era conveniente hacerla molestar.

 **-El zorro… Otro zorro apareció y trato de atacarla, por ello la salve…-** el joven trato de explicarse para evitar que todo fuese un malentendido, aun con todo lo que estaba ocurriendo no podía dejarse dar una mala impresión.

 **-Cuatro kitsunes entonces… espero solo sean esos-** La estudiante entrecerró los ojos y se dio media vuelta, mirando de reojo a la chica nueva tratando de restarle atención.

 **-Eso espero también…-** Murakumo ahora empezaba a entender cómo es que esos seres le habían seguido tanto tiempo, aunque esta clase de organización le daba a entender que no solo eran bestias tontas, al contrario, parecían haberle seguido meticulosamente durante ese día.

 **-Ehmmm… ¿esto es un sueño cierto? Es muy extraño y quisiera despertar ahora, esos monstruos me asustan mucho-** La voz de la chica les interrumpió y señalo hacia la calle contigua, donde uno de estos seres se acercaba lentamente como parecía ser su costumbre.

 **-Este no es un sueño-** Sumireko le contesto y noto como por las otras calles aparecían zorros también, bloqueando sus posibles rutas de escape, giro y noto también que aquel zorro que había perseguido a Murakumo les aguardaba paciente por detrás del poste caído.

 **-Estas cosas no dan tregua-** Aseguro al saberse que tales seres eran demasiado persistentes y esa manera de asecharlos silenciosamente ya le estaba impacientando.

 **\- ¿Y que se supone que hagamos ahora? no hay salida-** Murakumo empezó a sentirse desesperanzado pues ya no existían más lugares hacia donde pudieran correr. Los kitsunes esperaban silenciosos, pero uno de ellos, empezó a reír con esa espectral voz.

 **-Dame la pieza ahora-** Sumireko estiro su mano hacia el chico, mientras se tornaba muy seria rayando el asfalto con la improvisada arma que era aquella señalización metálica. Murakumo recordó aquel objeto y lo extrajo con relativa lentitud. Pensaba que si de alguna forma ella lo entregaba todo terminaría, pero existía la posibilidad que les atacaran una vez tuvieran el objeto.

 **\- ¿Estas seguras? Se supone que están aquí por esto-** Pregunto algo vacilante, de algún modo ese objeto le había mantenido con vida, pues por alguna razón no se lo habían arrancado de sus frías manos luego de matarle… debía existir alguna razón por la cual no le habían atacado.

Los zorros vacilaron en atacar cuando el saco el objeto de su bolsa y lo vieron por fin luego de tanto tiempo…

 **-Si los monstruos se irán con eso dáselos de una vez, ya no quiero estar dormida-** La chica en pijama se acercó rápidamente y puso su mano sobre la de Murakumo justo al tiempo que este le entregaba el objeto a Sumireko.

 **-¡Esto no es un sueño!-** Escucharla hablar como si todo fuese una ilusión, molesto a la chica de lentes, quien le contesto lo mismo que hacía unos momentos, asegurando que todo lo que Vivian no se trataba de un sueño.

Tras las palabras de Sumireko y el súbito acercamiento de la chica, el pedazo de metal vibro y en ese instante todo a su alrededor se tornó negro al ser envueltos por una energía oscura. Los cuatro zorros y otros más que estaban escondidos en las sombras reaccionaron de inmediato y se lanzaron también hacia lo que se había convertido en una especie de agujero en el espacio.

Esta energía duro varios segundos antes de comenzar a reducir su intensidad y desaparecer tan rápido como apareció, dejando en su lugar un solitario cruce de calles, el cual se mantendría en silencio hasta mucho tiempo después, cuando los vecinos reportarían el extraño suceso a la policía, donde varios postes habían caído, pero nadie escucho cuando se habían desplomado, quedando como otra leyenda urbana de la gran ciudad…


	10. 10

_"Quizá estoy muerto…"_ Todo era oscuro, tanto que no se podía ver ni sentir nada a su alrededor, tan solo fugaces resplandores distantes, cuya iridiscencia trascendía al propio sentir del alma.

El muchacho se encontraba flotando en medio de la nada, en un espacio extraño y diferente a cualquier cosa que hubiera imaginado antes. Era un espacio ajeno a la realidad humana, un sitio donde quizá ningún ser racional debía de entrar de manera consciente con tal de mantener su propia cordura. Estaba solo y con solo fragmentos de lo ocurrido anteriormente.

Sentía su cuerpo pesado a pesar de encontrarse flotando como si fuese una hoja sobre el agua, llevado sin rumbo en medio de la entrañable oscuridad. Parecía que su mente trataba de armar los pedazos de su efímero pasado, el cual le confundía al punto de entremezclar detalles y no lograr distinguir su imaginación con lo que verdaderamente ocurrió.

En su memoria aparecían las dos chicas y el mismo siendo arrastrados por una mancha negra, que rápidamente se le antojo más como una especie de túnel o conducto que le hacía imposible el escape. Luego observo que aquellos seres como zorros les rodeaban y arrojaban llamas sobre ellos, después de eso, recuerda el calor y un gran estruendo, seguido de un punzante dolor.

Si en verdad eso había ocurrido no lo podría distinguir realmente, pues no sabía cuánto tiempo paso desde aquel suceso y su actual situación. Se le antojaban horas o días flotando sin rumbo, con su cuerpo adolorido.

 **\- ¿Dónde estoy? -** el muchacho se preguntó luego de reunir fuerza y tratar de incorporarse. Extrañamente logro hacerlo, a pesar de no poseer un apoyo debajo suyo, como si la gravedad fuese relativa a su propio pensamiento, así que no le fue imposible ponerse en pie.

Fue entonces cuando Murakumo percibió algo que no podía haber notado antes por su posición y era que existían series de líneas rojizas que se extendían debajo suyo, formando una rara cuadricula que parecía extenderse infinitamente y en medio de esta, muy a la distancia y como si estuviese encerrada, se encontraba la luna, tan brillante y bella como todas las noches cuando puede verse por completo.

 **\- ¿Estoy en el espacio exterior?… esto debe ser una broma-** El joven miro a su alrededor y pudo notar que a su vez aquellos fugaces fulgores que pudo distinguir se asemejaban a estrellas lejanas. Muy al pesar del muchacho todo parecía ser demasiado real, se aseguró dándose un par de palmadas en la cara, a su vez se dio cuenta que su ropa tenía un par de jirones y roturas, junto a un par de cortes rectos sobre su pecho, que por fortuna no habían perforado demasiado la carne.

 _"Parece que uno de esos zorros por poco me atrapa…"_ Aun podía sentir dolor en aquellas heridas, las cuales por fortuna ya no sangraban, sin embargo, pudo notar por el estado de su ropa manchada, que si le causaron daño en su momento.

Trato de caminar, pero sintió que si daba un paso caería, era un miedo irracional y sin sentido, después de todo realmente no estaba parado sobre algo, más bien se encontraba flotando.

 **-Quizá pueda moverme como en las películas-** imagino entonces que esa sería la forma más lógica que podría seguir, pues después de todo, el jamás había experimentado la gravedad cero ni mucho menos estado en un viaje espacial.

Increíblemente pareció que cuando se imaginó apoyándose sintió que realmente había algo debajo suyo, así que tras un leve impulso logro saltar y flotar sin contratiempos como si estuviera en un sitio sin gravedad. Quizá se dejó llevar por la emoción del momento, pero le era tan extraño estar en tal situación que pudo imaginarse perfectamente volando como si fuese un superhéroe que atraviesa los confines del espacio.

¿Pero a donde podría dirigirse ahora?

Se encontraba tan solitario en medio de la nada que bien podía imaginar que jamás volvería al mundo y mucho menos volver a ver a nadie más.

 **-Debo continuar…-** Murakumo no quería darse por vencido, pues a pesar de la imposible situación que atravesaba, aquel día ya había visto seres que no debían existir y escuchado de poderes y habilidades que ningún otro humano debería tener.

Teniendo como único punto observable aquella luna, Murakumo decidió dirigirse hacia ella, aunque no sabía si llegaría algún día, pues aún se miraba tan lejana a pesar de verse mucho más cerca que cualquier noche en la tierra.

Pero al notar que no parecía acercarse, saco su celular de su bolsa. Aquel objeto moderno que aun contenía batería suficiente, parecía no tener señal y mostrar una hora estática. Aun parecía seguir siendo la madrugada de aquella misma noche para el aparato y por más tiempo que se dedicaba a ver la pantalla esta no cambiaba en lo absoluto. Llego incluso a contar entonces en su mente sesenta segundos, pero nada pasaba, como si el tiempo no existiera o su celular se hubiese quedado congelado. Al notar que era inútil le guardo y continuo con su solitario paseo por el espacio, aunque parecía que este sería eterno y el cansancio parecía comenzar a vencerle forzándole a cerrar los ojos y dormir.

 **-Pero… ¿qué tenemos aquí? -** Murakumo escucho una voz desconocida que resonaba por aquel sitio, por lo que de inmediato se despertó del estado de somnolencia que le acompañaba.

 **\- ¿Quién está ahí? -** el chico miraba en todas direcciones, pero no lograba avistar la fuente de dicha voz.

 **\- ¡Aquí arriba! -** escucho a la voz estar tan cerca que casi pudo sentir su aliento rozar su cuello. Por lo que se giró y miro hacia donde le había dicho. Fue entonces cuando observo a una mujer flotando sobre lo que parecía una acolchada nube rosada.

La chica tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía entretenida de acompañar al chico, ella usaba un vestido blanco y negro, cubierto de lo que parecían ser grandes bolas de algodón de color contrario a donde estaban cocidos, llevando a su vez un par de calcetas cortas o quizá fuesen pantuflas blancas. Llevaba sobre la cabeza un gorro rojo, similar al que se venden durante la navidad, aunque quizá tuviera algún otro uso.

Tan solo verla recostada flotando al contrario le hizo preguntarse qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo, pues ella parecía estar flotando de cabeza… o quizá era el quien estaba al revés. Sin embargo, hubo algo que de inmediato salto a la atención del muchacho poniéndole alerta y es que además de que aquella mujer se miraba muy tranquila abrazando un libro azul, algo se movía por debajo de sus piernas y cuando le pudo apreciar mejor, noto que se trataba de algún tipo de cola.

 **\- ¿Qué eres? -** Murakumo no pudo evitar preguntar tal cosa al notar que ella no parecía enteramente humana, a lo que la chica abrió sus ojos revelando que estos compartían el mismo tono azul marino que su cabello.

 **-Lo notaste entonces… ¿acaso no estas dormido? -** ella le miro divertida de manera maliciosa, como si pensara otra cosa distinta a la que dice. Fue entonces que el chico pudo apreciar que aquello que parecía una nube de primera instancia parecía ser más bien otra cosa, algo más sólido.

 **-Esto no es un sueño-** Se repitió a si mismo volviendo a sentir con los dedos la herida sobre su pecho, aun sentía ese dolor punzante mientras rozaba la apertura que hacía poco había dejado de sangrar.

 **-Por supuesto que lo es, la diferencia es que has llegado hasta aquí con tu cuerpo-** Ella esbozo una sonrisa dejando ver sus dientes, los cuales por un momento le parecieron más afilados que los de cualquiera. Esa sonrisa le causaba desconfianza y un extraño pesar al mirar a la atractiva desconocida.

 **-No entiendo nada… Puedes decirme donde estoy y quien eres por favor-** Murakumo no entendía bien todo lo que ocurría, aunque quería creer que todo esto era tan solo una ilusión y que todo estaba en realidad dentro de su cabeza.

 **-Esto es el camino de los sueños…-** La chica se levantó de aquel cómodo respaldo y floto lentamente hacia el chico, mientras le guiñaba un ojo de forma sugestiva.

 **-Y yo… soy Doremy Sweet, la gobernante de este lugar-** mientras ella se acercaba a Murakumo este extrañamente se sintió paralizado, como si fuese víctima de sus encantos, no podía despegar su mirada de la suya, añadiendo que su cuerpo se había dejado de mover y sentía una rara presión sobre su pecho.

 **\- ¿Camino de los sueños?... esto es una locura-** El no podía creer nada de lo que decía, había pasado de ser perseguido por zorros monstruosos a estar atrapado en el mundo de los sueños… Estaba en una difícil situación y esta vez no había nadie más que el para enfrentar la desgracia que se avecinaba.

 **-No lo es por ahora, esto tan solo es un sueño-** Doremy recostó su cabeza sobre el pecho de Murakumo, al tiempo que este pareció dejar de sentir su cuerpo, como si hubiera sido desconectado de la realidad.

 **-Demonios-** el chico estaba perdiendo el conocimiento ahora que la chica le abrazaba, se sentía cansado y los parpados le pesaban, pero aun así logro reunir la fuerza para no quedarse dormido. Primero trato de mover su brazo derecho sin éxito, luego ambas piernas, pero aún no había resultado… Estaba desesperado y molesto, no quería terminar en ese sitio sin saber que ocurría, así que reunió toda su fuerza y grito con todo el aire que tenía en sus pulmones.

 **\- ¿Qué rayos? -** Murakumo abrió los ojos de repente y se dio cuenta que permanecía en el mismo sitio flotando, mientras que Doremy aún se encontraba recostada sobre aquella rosada nube. Por un momento se preguntó en que momento había vuelto a su sitio o si tan solo imagino todo lo que ocurrió.

 **-Sorprendente, lograste despertar por ti mismo… quizá seas como los humanos que quisieron llegar a la luna hace no mucho tiempo-** la gobernante de los sueños miro sorprendida al chico, no era común que alguien pudiera despertar una vez dormidos, pero tal vez el hecho de que Murakumo estuviese con su cuerpo podría significar que tendría más resistencia, en lugar de solo ser una mente perdida vagando por el mundo de los sueños.

 **\- ¿Otras personas vinieron aquí también? -** Murakumo pregunto rápidamente al saber que otros habían estado en su misma situación, pues de ser así entonces aquellas personas lograron atravesar ese sitio y salir de ahí sin mayor dilema.

 **-Así es y me causaron problemas… es molesto tener que lidiar con gente por mero compromiso, así que les deje pasar-** la chica pareció quejarse de lo ocurrido, como si en primer lugar no hubiera tenido que lidiar con aquellas intrusas que deseaban llegar a la capital lunar.

 **\- ¿Entonces existe una manera de llegar a la luna? … ¡Esa la salida de este lugar! -** Murakumo se emocionó por primera vez desde que había despertado en aquel sitio, pues existía alguna forma de escapar del tétrico lugar y quizá encontrar algo en la luna, tal vez todo esto era una especie de submundo de su imaginación y la luna representaba la salida.

 **-No te recomendaría que fueses a la luna… a la gente de ahí no le agradan los humanos-** ella miro hacia la luna y recordó todo el incidente que se causó por unas simples palabras. Era complicado tener que imaginar que algo así ocurriera de nuevo, pero si un humano común llegaba ahí habría un caos total y no quería tener que lidiar con eso.

 **-Además no quiero que te vayas, yo tan solo quiero que duermas-** Doremy volvió a mirar al chico a los ojos y de inmediato pudo sentir algo extraño en su mirada, como si ella pudiera ver directo al interior de su alma. Era un sentimiento terrible y a la vez difícil de resistir, aunque todo pareció desaparecer de un momento a otro.

 **\- ¿Qué? -** Tras un parpadeo Murakumo se dio cuenta que estaba parado en medio de su apartamento, aún era de noche y todo el dolor que sintió hasta hacia un rato había desaparecido. Todo estaba justo como si nada hubiese ocurrido, las paredes estaban intactas y su habitación permanecía estática como cuando había salido aquella mañana.

 **\- ¿Todo fue un sueño?... parecía todo tan real-** el joven dio un respiro de alivio y comenzó a sentirse el pecho y el cuerpo, asegurándose que aún estaba intacto.

Miro a su alrededor, toco las paredes y reviso la puerta, incluso saco su celular de su bolsillo dándose cuenta que marcaba la hora perfectamente y tenía señal.

 **-Joven amo … vuelve a la cama** **-** Escucho la voz familiar de una fémina provenir desde detrás suyo. Al girarse pudo observar que la chica que había salvado de los zorros se encontraba con él, llevando el mismo pijama con el que la encontró fuera de su casa. Ella le miraba adormilada, se restregaba los ojos.

 **\- ¿Eh? ¡QUEEEE!-** Murakumo se sorprendió dando un paso hacia atrás, la impresión era demasiada pues la chica tenía la mitad de la blusa abierta, dejando entrever que no tenía nada más por debajo…

 **-Vamos Murakumo vuelve conmigo…** **-** Ella se acercó lentamente al muchacho tomándole de las manos y tirando del chico como si estuviese deseosa de continuar soñando. Aunque el pobre hombre no pudo contener la emoción de sentir que estaría con una chica tan atractiva.

 **-Este… claro, claro…-** Murakumo comenzó a olvidar que todo parecía demasiado normal y tan solo pensaba en dejarse llevar por el momento, sin importar como o porque habían terminado así las cosas, después de todo quizá todo siempre fue una mala pasada y una jugada de su imaginación.

Ella le jalo hacia la cama y él se dejó caer como si hubiese sido algo que repitió miles de veces antes. Al tiempo que esa hermosa muchacha se recostaba sobre él, presionando su cuerpo contra el suyo, haciendo que lo más básico de su ser comenzara a despertar de manera inconsciente.

Todo parecía tan perfecto, pero aun así hubo algo que no entendió del todo.

 **-Oye… no recuerdo haberte dicho ese nombre-** el joven le insinuó a la impaciente chica que le miraba con desesperación. Al momento de decir esto ella se detuvo y se recostó al lado de Murakumo, apoyando su cabeza sobre la almohada.

 **\- ¿Que acaso no quieres dormir conmigo? -** Ella dijo de forma divertida y al mismo tiempo el muchacho despertó de inmediato, volviendo a abrir los ojos de golpe, dándose cuenta que esta vez era el quien estaba recostado sobre aquella nube rosada y a su lado se encontraba Doremy en la misma posición que aquella chica de su sueño.

 **-Volviste a despertar... Eres muy persistente…-** ella le dijo en voz baja, como cuando no se desea hacer mucho ruido en una habitación.

Murakumo logro sin darse cuenta forzar que su mente despertara. Aunque no fue un proceso sencillo, ya que es necesario que quien se encuentra soñando se dé cuenta que lo está haciendo en realidad. Algo que es muy común cuando una persona tiene un sueño vivido, mismos que son aparentemente indistinguibles de la realidad; construcciones creadas a partir de los recuerdos y vivencias diarias, que reflejan los deseos internos de la mente.

Siendo que los sueños son un producto del cerebro, es muy difícil darse cuenta que una persona se encuentra soñando, a menos que de algún modo la persona se dé cuenta a partir de los errores obvios que la mente no logra sobrellevar. El color del cielo, tratar de leer un libro o darse cuenta que la información que el sueño muestra no es la misma de la que tenemos en nuestra memoria.

 **-Desperté de nuevo…-** el muchacho comenzaba a molestarse con la situación, pues de un momento a otro parecía quedarse dormido, por lo que ya no confiaba en lo más mínimo en la mujer que tenía al frente, a pesar de mostrarse tan linda a su mirada, debía tener alguna razón para querer mantenerlo dormido.

 **-Así es… ¿Qué acaso no quieres dormir a mi lado? -** Doremy se acomodó en su sitio fingiendo una voz de decepción y tristeza, ya que parecía que aquel muchacho rechazaba su compañía por segunda ocasión. Ella se llevó aquel libro que aún mantenía con ella y se cubrió la mitad del rostro como si estuviese avergonzada de las palabras que acababa de decir.

 **-Sería difícil hacerlo-** No podía negar que en situaciones normales le sería complicado concentrarse teniendo a un ser que, aunque hermosa, claramente no era humana, además de poseer la capacidad de hacerle caer dormido en contra de su voluntad. Aunque la invitación le era muy tentadora, algo en su interior le decía que era demasiado peligroso y que debía alejarse de ella lo más pronto posible.

 **\- ¿Estás seguro que no quieres? -** Ella se levantó sentándose sobre sus piernas, mientras se llevaba una mano al cuello del vestido, abriéndolo lentamente dejando ver la piel desnuda por debajo. El expectante muchacho no podía apartar la mirada y de inmediato se levantó a su vez, con tal de verla de frente y recibir así la gloria de contemplar por completo la invitación que le hacía.

 **-Por supuesto que si… digo… espera un momento...-** El muchacho estaba inmediatamente dispuesto a aceptar cualquier cosa que ella le dijera. Levanto las manos hacia ella deseoso de tomar lo que tan fácilmente se le ofrecía, al punto de sentirse agitado, pues el nerviosismo de ver el cuerpo de aquella chica era demasiada presión, sobre todo cuando abrió el vestido por la mitad revelando la increíble figura de la chica, quien ahora le esperaba con los brazos abiertos expectante de fusionarse en un solo ser.

Fue entonces cuando la presión sanguínea del chico aumento, causando que la herida sobre su pecho volviese a abrirse causándole una punzante molestia, forzando a su mente a despertar nuevamente.

 **-Maldición porque ahora…-** el muchacho se quejó consigo mismo, pues era la situación perfecta y fue arruinada en el momento justo. Se llevó la mano al pecho sintiendo la humedad de su sangre, esta vez al menos le sería difícil volverse a caer dormido por el creciente dolor.

 **-Tercera vez…-** Doremy seguía recostada sobre la nube, ella no se había movido ni un centímetro al igual que Murakumo, quien se mantiene flotando pasivamente mientras abre y cierra los ojos balbuceando palabras. Aunque esta última ocasión el muchacho logro incorporarse y volver en si

 **-Eres muy testarudo debo admitirlo, pero igual terminaras dormido de una u otra forma-** la chica se movía por primera vez, al notar ese peculiar olor a sangre. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que el método que utilizo hasta el momento ya no sería efectivo.

 **\- ¿Porque te interesa tanto que duerma? Ahora sé que eres tú la que me ha hecho dormir, no sé cómo lo hagas, pero te pido que te detengas-** Murakumo recupero el control de su cuerpo pudiendo lograr mantenerse quieto en un mismo sitio como si se encontrase de pie.

 **\- ¿Acaso no te he dicho que soy la gobernante de los sueños? -** Doremy le respondió de forma orgullosa, normalmente ella no necesita esforzarse tanto para lograr lo que desea, sin embargo, se sintió obligada a responderle de una vez, pues no tenía sentido seguir jugando con el chico.

 **-Un simple humano como tú no puede darme ordenes, pero si tanto te interesa saber, es porque has traído tu cuerpo real al mundo de los sueños, por lo que podría comer tus sueños eternamente. ¿Sabes que los sueños de los hombres son especialmente deliciosos?... sobre todo cuando tienen que ver con mujeres… ¿Sera acaso porque todos son unos pervertidos? -** Doremy rio ante su comentario final, pues al final ella puede mirar y controlar todo lo que ocurre en ese mundo, incluyendo los sueños de las personas. Esto es lo que le convierte en un youkai tan peligroso, pues puede transformar los sueños en realidad en sus dominios. Aunque normalmente solo puede alimentarse de los sueños que encuentra, en su experiencia eran los sueños de los hombres los que en su mayoría contenían más anhelos e ilusiones que hacían que dichos sueños fuesen más apetitosos.

 **\- ¿Que rayos eres? -** Murakumo sintió desagrado al escucharle hablar, como si ella fuese algo ajeno a su comprensión. Estaba enojado pues hasta ese momento había sido manipulado por la mujer, quien solo se burlaba de él.

 **-Seguramente has escuchado hablar del Bakú ¿cierto? -** Ella le comento muy tranquila, dejando de lado aquella soberbia. Pues ahora parecía divertida nuevamente, como si hubiese encontrado una nueva forma de divertirse con el muchacho.

 **-Pero es un cuento de niños… se supone que eres un ser benévolo que te alimentas de pesadillas-** Murakumo reconoció de inmediato aquel nombre, se trataba de un ser extraño y noble, que era capaz de proteger de los malos espíritus, además de ser más conocido como devorador de pesadillas.

El chico recordaba que aún era un cuento popular y que existía la costumbre entre los padres de enseñar a sus hijos a invocar al Bakú, repitiendo una frase común. Se suponía que dicho ser podía devorar las pesadillas de los niños y regresarles sus hermosos sueños. Jamás imagino que semejante ser podía ser encontrado de forma física, pero ya que enfrento zorros de tamaño descomunal… un Bakú no sería de sorprender.

Aunque había algo que desconocía Murakumo y era que el Bakú era también capaz de comer los deseos y las esperanzas de las personas. Por lo que, si llegaba a devorar demasiado los sueños de una persona, lentamente estos iban perdiendo fuerza e intensidad, hasta dejarla como un cascaron sin ilusión ni amor por la vida, lo que terminaba en el suicidio de la persona.

 **-En verdad que eres un tonto… Acaso no ves que yo solo quiero darte dulces sueños… y me hablas de pesadillas. Está bien, te daré pesadillas entonces, aunque debo advertirte que en este mundo pueden llegar a ser muy peligrosas y posiblemente te maten…-** Doremy sonrió como si ya supiera cuales serían las palabras que diría Murakumo. Aunque ella estaba muy consciente de que las pesadillas a pesar de ser muy desgastantes, pocas veces lograban afectar a las personas en el mundo real… Sin embargo, en el mundo de los sueños, las pesadillas eran muy reales y capaces de causar daños terribles a todo aquel con el que se cruzaran.

 **-Igual me encantara verte llorar como un pequeño niño asustado-** le dijo con cierto sadismo, ella se miraba entretenida. Si el chico no quería dormir por las buenas… dormiría por las malas.

 **-Espera por favor, te creo-** Murakumo levanto las manos como si no quisiera que esta se acercara más. Sintió un escalofrió al saber que nuevamente se encontraba frente a algo sobrenatural y mucho más fuerte que él.

 **\- ¿Acaso quieres decir algo? -** La chica se vio sonriente de nuevo, entrecerró los ojos y ladeo su cabeza como si esperase que Murakumo dijera las palabras correctas para salvarse.

 **\- ¿No podemos llegar a algún acuerdo? Todo esto es tan irreal que me cuesta un poco asimilarlo-** El chico intento negociar una tregua, una mínima esperanza de no terminar como comenzaba a imaginarlo. Ya sabía que esto no era una ilusión y en verdad que odiaría que fuese un sueño nuevamente. Quizá si decía algo convincente lograría ganar algo de tiempo o tal vez el Bakú le tendría lástima y le conduciría a la salida...

 **\- ¿Un acuerdo?... ¿Y qué tienes para ofrecerme? -** Ella se mostró interesada nuevamente, alegre quizá, pues el chico había dicho exactamente lo que quería escuchar…

 **-Puedo ofrecerte dinero, mi casa… o mi celular con tal de que me ayudes a salir de aquí…-** El chico trato de comprar su libertad con lo primero que le vino a la cabeza, era capaz de darle hasta sus zapatos con tal de salir de ahí entero.

 **-No… simples objetos mundanos no tienen valor en este mundo-** ella negó con la cabeza, sin embargo, quería ver que tanto deseaba salir del mundo donde se encontraba.

 **-Tendrás que ofrecer algo que me interese-** En ese momento la nube en la que había estado recostada se encogió al punto de convertirse en una rara burbuja rosada, que ahora flotaba a su alrededor.

 **-Entonces… ¿Qué tal si te comes mis sueños luego que salga de aquí? -** El chico ofreció lo más lógico, incluso al punto de imaginar que no podría volver a soñar jamás, pero era tanta su desesperación que no imaginaba las consecuencias.

 **-¿Para que comerme tus sueños luego que escapes?… son más deliciosos si son frescos–** Ella se regocijaba con el muchacho, pues le era entretenido verle suplicar con algo que ella ya tenía de todos modos. Él estaba bajo su control desde el momento en que le encontró y muy difícilmente dejaría pasar una oportunidad así.

 **-Me conmueven tus suplicas… está bien te daré dos opciones. Espero elijas sabiamente pues no tendré compasión nuevamente-** ella comenzó a hablarle de forma condescendiente, como si hubiese encontrado un poco de esa benevolencia que caracteriza a los Bakú.

 **¿Someterte a mi voluntad quizá?**

 **O ¿Acaso prefieres ser mi esclavo para siempre?**

Doremy dijo como si realmente fueran las opciones más bondadosas que se le pudiesen haber ocurrido, luego espero en silencio dándole tiempo al joven de pensar cuál de las dos elegir.

 **-Ambas no son muy buenas opciones…-** Murakumo se quejó de las palabras de Doremy, pues le parecía más una burla que opciones reales. Cualquiera de las dos opciones significaba lo mismo y el chico no estaba dispuesto a convertirse en un sirviente, pues a pesar de ser parte de la yakuza, él se imaginaba en un futuro más como el líder de un clan o una banda, que como un simple peón mas…

 **\- ¡Acaso no entiendes que soy la gobernante de este mundo! Si deseo algo en mis dominios simplemente lo tomo-** Doremy pareció molestarse con la respuesta del chico, aunque no cambio su semblante. Al mismo tiempo aquella esfera rosada comenzó a tornarse negra, desprendiendo un líquido negruzco y espeso desde su interior.

 **-Es una pena que no aceptaras… te hubiese tratado bien… incluso hubieras vivido feliz conmigo-** dijo esto último con un poco de tristeza en sus palabras, aunque posiblemente era solo una farsa para burlarse del pobre Murakumo. Ella tomo la esfera con su mano libre y comenzó a apretarle con fuerza.

 **-De igual modo tratare de disfrutarte el máximo tiempo posible… así que comenzare con algo sencillo y dejare los monstruos para después…-** Doremy apretó con tal fuerza la esfera que esta exploto en miles de pedazos, manchando a ambos con esa negra sustancia.

 **-Maldita sea mi suerte...-** Murakumo intento cubrirse, pero fue inútil, estaba manchado con aquella oscura brea. Maldijo el momento en el que todo esto ocurrió y por primera vez se arrepintió por completo de haber aceptado ese maldito paquete. Ya no había alternativa, así que se giró y se impulsó con todas sus fuerzas en dirección a la luna, como si deseara alcanzarla con un solo salto. Se imaginó flotando a gran velocidad hacia allá y quizá fue por su propia fuerza de voluntad o porque aquel sitio podía hacer los sueños reales, que el chico sintió como si en verdad estuviese volando a una gran velocidad y aquel enorme orbe brillante pronto se veía tan cerca de su alcance...

 **-No hay escape-** Escucho la voz de Doremy y en un parpadeo ya estaba delante suyo. Fue tan rápida la repentina aparición que no tuvo tiempo de evitarla, por lo que chocó de frente con ella. En ese momento sintió como ella le abrazaba y al mismo tiempo, toda esa viscosa sustancia se multiplicaba y les recubría a ambos.

 **-Dulces pesadillas-** Fue lo último que pudo escuchar pues aquel liquido se movió como si tuviese conciencia propia, lanzándose hacia su rostro. Le fue imposible gritar pues esa mancha negra empezó a entrar por su boca, nariz, ojos y oídos, causándole una espantosa sensación de sofocación que duro por unos instantes hasta que todo se volvió oscuridad…


	11. 11

**Este capitulo puede contener temas que pueden resultar sensibles para algunas personas, si continuas leyendo es bajo tu propio consentimiento.**

* * *

La oscuridad volvió y esta vez no se alejaría por más que él lo deseara. Murakumo sentía su cuerpo frio y entumido, de pronto sintió como perdía el sentido del tiempo. Por más que enfocara sus ojos no podía ver nada ni escuchar nada. No sabía si aún estaba vivo pues por más que trataba de sentir su propio cuerpo moviendo las manos llevándolas hacia su rostro.

En cierto punto desconocía todo, pues todo lo que le ocurría era ajeno a su realidad, tan distinta y lejana que parecía asemejarse a una fugaz ilusión que se le antojaba irreal. Esta terrible situación le era demasiado intolerable, pues de algún modo sabía que continuaba respirando, pero la incapacidad para sentir era imposible de describir ya que todos los seres humanos están tan acostumbrado al sentido del tacto que, si en algún momento lo perdiesen, la palabra que más fácilmente podría definir la condición seria la muerte…

El chico estaba perdido, estuvo en las garras de la gobernante de los sueños desde el primer instante que entro en aquel mundo. Aquel extraño espejo le había transportado hacia allí por razones que escapaban a su entendimiento y lamentablemente ahora era una víctima más de aquel objeto maldito.

 **-Despierta…-** escucho el leve susurro de aquella mujer. Sin previo aviso ella se posó frente a él en medio de aquella profunda oscuridad. A pesar de no poder ver alguna otra cosa a ella la veía tan clara como antes. Pero tal y como apareció se esfumo en un instante y tras ello Murakumo abrió los parpados.

El pobre muchacho cuya fortuna había cambiado para mal, se encontraba sobre la tierra, en medio de un montón de hojas. Parecía estar en medio de un tupido bosque en medio de la silenciosa noche. El joven se tocó la cara y los dedos para comprobar que su tacto había vuelto. Se mantuvo en silencio observando a su alrededor, pero solo podía ver arboles gigantescos, cuyas copas cubrían el cielo y la posibilidad de que la tenue luz de luna pudiese atravesarlas.

Nada parecía encontrarse cerca, no escucho ruido más que aquel que producían sus propios pasos sobre la hojarasca. Paso inmóvil los siguientes diez minutos mientras repasaba en su mente todo lo que ocurrió y dándose cuenta de que probablemente esto se trataba de un sueño más.

 _¿Pero si era consciente de ello, porque no despertaba como en anteriores ocasiones?_

El chico se agacho tomando un puñado de hojas, sintiendo su textura y notando su olor tras romperlas entre sus manos. Era todo demasiado real, aún más que las últimas veces, al punto de morder su propio labio con fuerza haciendo que este sangrara, pero sin lograr resultado alguno. El dolor era real, pero todo era un sueño… debía serlo.

Entonces escucho el crujir de las hojas a la distancia, leves pero constantes. Fue en ese instante que el más básico de sus instintos tomo posesión de él y le forzó a caminar en dirección contraria al sonido. Primero fue una explosión de adrenalina la que le hizo correr y alejarse lo más que podía por entre los árboles. Corrió y corrió hasta que el aire comenzó a faltarle en los pulmones, haciendo que tropezara con una roca y cayese al suelo.

 **-Por favor que no me alcance…-** logro decir entre su ajetreada respiración. Miraba hacia su espalda y trataba de afinar el oído con tal de escuchar nuevamente si algo mas se acercaba hacia él. Fue entonces que escucho el crujir de la corteza de un árbol y el estruendo de este al desplomarse contra la tierra tras haber sido despedazado de un tajo.

Sin notarlo Murakumo estaba sudando, entre la fatiga de correr tan desesperadamente y la desesperación encontrar algo que pudiera servirle de escape. Él se encontraba atento al ruido tras aquel árbol y fue entonces que lo volvió a oír, aquel estruendo de las hojas que crujían con mayor intensidad y casi tan cerca que lo pudo presentir al lado suyo, casi como si "eso" se encontrase detrás del árbol a su derecha.

Ahogo un grito de desesperación al saberse muerto si aquello le atrapaba, por lo que su mejor opción era huir nuevamente hacia cualquier otra dirección. Junto todas sus fuerzas y se levantó violentamente girándose de nueva cuenta huyendo despavorido del sitio. Con todo y la oscuridad reinante entre el infinito bosque, podía ver levemente entre aquello que estuviese cerca de unos dos metros, pero más allá de eso se distorsionaba y perdía entre las sombras.

 **-No quiero morir, no ahora, no ahora-** Murakumo trato de animarse en medio de la desesperación tratando de obtener una mínima esperanza de salir de ahí. Esto tenía que ser un sueño… por más que lo intentara, por más que sus pies le ardieran, sus rodillas crujieran con cada zancada que daba entre las ramas y los múltiples rasguños que sufría con cada tirón sobre su piel por ramas que permanecían ocultas a su vista hasta el instante preciso.

Corrió hasta que su cuerpo cayo rendido y se postro de rodillas contra el húmedo suelo de aquel negro bosque.

Afino su oído nuevamente y entre su ajetreo y los constantes giros de su vista, pudo apreciar que aquel silencio sepulcral había vuelto y fuese lo que fuese que se deambulaba por el lugar, ahora se encontraba muy lejos.

Dio un gran suspiro y se apoyó contra el suelo vencido tratando de recuperar la enorme energía que había gastado hasta entonces. Supo que su cuerpo no podría resistir más de aquella intensa huida. Por lo que aun arrodillado levanto su cabeza y trato de mirar por entre las ramas altas de los árboles.

Entonces los labios de aquello se juntaron y con una leve exhalación, dejo escapar un muy leve silbido justo al oído de Murakumo…

El chico se paralizo al instante y supo que todo termino para él, de sus ojos brotaron lágrimas y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar incontrolablemente. Trato de sollozar, pero se le había hecho un nudo en la garganta y toda palabra que quiso decir ahora no sería más que un recuerdo. Su corazón palpitaba desesperado con la intención de irrigar al cuerpo de más sangre llena de adrenalina, pero fue el exceso de esta misma la que no le permitió moverse ni un milímetro de su sitio.

Podía sentir la respiración de "eso" por sobre su oreja, pero ni siquiera sus ojos podían moverse de su estado fijo… Estaba ahí justo detrás suyo, en la posición perfecta. Si lo desease podría degollarle con extrema facilidad ya que su cuello estaba descubierto, podía arrancarle la columna si lo deseaba o descuartizarlo si prefería torturar un poco más a su víctima.

El corazón del muchacho pareció entonces querer escapar de su pecho, su presión sanguínea era tan fuerte que las arterias sobre su cuello se engrosaban casi al doble de su tamaño normal, además de sentir punzadas en la yema de sus dedos. Su respiración era tan fuerte que con cada nueva inhalación podía sentir que absorbía menos oxigeno hasta el punto de dejar de respirar.

Era inútil… sabía que todo termino así que inconscientemente comenzó a perder fuerza y doblar su cuerpo hacia el suelo, dejándose caer muy lentamente quedándose inmóvil con tal de no sufrir ni oponerse a su cruel final… su esperanza había muerto.

En ese momento todo termino, su voz se apagó y su vista desapareció en un instante. No sintió dolor en absoluto ni mucho menos un leve movimiento. Volvió a donde se encontraba antes, en medio de la oscuridad, aunque esta vez pudo observarla aferrándose sobre su pecho.

Doremy se encontraba masticando algo con singular alegría, aunque parecía que ya había tragado el ultimo pedazo.

 **-Volviste en ti… lo siento no pude resistirme-** Doremy le miro divertida, estaba disfrutando hasta el más pequeño detalle de lo que le había ocurrido al chico. Utilizar el más básico de los miedos con tal de hacerle pasar el peor de los ratos… un poco más y Murakumo no hubiese despertado.

 **-En definitiva, es mucho mejor probarte aquí mismo y con tu cuerpo directamente…-** La chica paso su lengua por sus labios como si saborease algo delicioso al instante de hablar con él.

 **-Sigo vivo…-** Fueron las únicas palabras que el agitado hombre pudo decir, su estado era grave, estaba cubierto de sudor y lágrimas, pero también lleno de arañazos y cortaduras sobre su ropa. Su corazón palpitaba demasiado aprisa y su boca estaba seca, se sentía mareado y hasta entonces se dio cuenta lentamente de su situación. Sus brazos y piernas estaban inmovilizados por aquel liquido negruzco, de igual modo no podía mirar nada más allá, parecía estar encerrado dentro de una burbuja semitransparente, quizá enfocándose un poco lograría ver aquellas lejanas estrellas y el tenue brillo de la enorme luna.

 **-Por poco… Estoy segura que tu corazón se hubiera detenido si en aquel momento hubieses volteado hacia atrás-** Ella parecía muy entretenida contando aquello, aunque hubiese sido una lástima terminar con el tan pronto, quizá su propio instinto le había salvado al protegerle de semejante impresión fatal.

 **\- ¿Qué? -** respondió mientras trataba de recobrar el sentido, intentaba atar aquellos terribles momentos en su memoria, pero solo pudo temblar de horror sin poder controlarlo.

 **-Sabes que los adultos que experimentan los terrores nocturnos son divertidos de observar… Y en tu caso… demasiado irresistible para solo mirarte. Debo admitir que tu miedo es delicioso y mucho más cuando has llegado al punto de rendirte ante el inevitable destino-** Ella explico rápidamente lo que Murakumo acababa de experimentar y como ella devoro esta pesadilla justo antes que la misma le matara…

 **-Ha sido tu primera vez y mírate como estas… tu boca esta tan seca y tu cuerpo tan desgastado por lo que acaba de darme… como quisiera humedecer tus labios justo ahora…-** Doremy estaba ahora tan cerca de Murakumo que bien podía sentir su aliento con cada palabra que decía. El pobre chico intentaba reaccionar, mover sus brazos y piernas en un inútil esfuerzo por escapar.

 **-Pero tomaste una mala decisión y ahora solo yo estoy gozando…-** ella se burló mientras acariciaba con su mano los labios del joven derrotado.

 **-Despierta…-** La voz de la chica fue lo que marco nuevamente el cambio de escenario, sintió como su mente se desvanecía y volvía a perder el control sobre su cuerpo.

De nueva cuenta abrió los ojos, se encontraba sentado sobre un sillón, en medo de la sala de su vieja casa. Aquel sitio poco elegante pero que le recordó parte de su infancia. El muchacho miro a su alrededor encontrándose solo, acompañado del crujir de la vieja casona y la leve brisa que llegaba desde la ventana.

El mundo exterior parecía haberse enmudecido, no existía el ruido de la avenida o de la gente que caminaba en la calle cercana. Ningún ruido de automóviles, perros o aviones… nada.

Su mente supo que esta era nuevamente una treta creada por Doremy, una cruel forma de hacerle sufrir, que nada de lo que ahí existiera era enteramente real y sin embargo no era así. Lo podía experimentar en carne propia, todos sus miedos y su pasado podían ser usados en su contra con suma facilidad.

No tenía escape o forma de enfrentar semejante enemigo, él es tan solo un humano… ¿Qué podría hacer?

 _La cruel puesta de escena iniciaba nuevamente._

El muchacho escucho pronto esa voz familiar que por tanto tiempo trato de olvidar. Aquella mujer le llamaba por su nombre real, una y otra vez.

Una parte de su ser se negaba a levantarse de aquel asiento, prefiriendo mantenerse en aquel sillón por el resto de la eternidad si era necesario, antes que tener que mirar de nuevo aquel rostro. Aun así, la terrible curiosidad que ha llevado a tantos hombres buenos a morir pareció entrometerse con su razón y le forzó a levantarse.

Su propia desdicha le acompañaba nuevamente y se intensificaba con cada paso que daba. El entendía lo que encontraría al final del corredor.

 **\- ¿Dónde estás? -** Ese amplio pasillo pareció hablar por sí mismo mientras la casa parecía desmoronarse mientras más se acercaba. Ella estaba ahí, dentro de su mente, su sueño… su memoria.

La cruel forma en la que aquella mujer lo torturaba pronto llegaría a un punto crítico, pues justo ahora se estaba entrometiendo con su propio pasado manejando los hilos a su antojo. Doremy estaba consciente de ello y con mayor razón lo hacía, pareciendo extasiarse con el inevitable instante previo.

 **\- ¿A dónde has ido? -** El sonido volvió a traer consigo la voz cortada de la mujer. Murakumo se detuvo congelado al oír esa palabra. Su cuerpo se entumía con cada segundo que pasaba, mientras las palabras se repetían incesantemente en aquella habitación al final del pasillo.

Aquel instante se le antojo correr y alejarse de aquel sitio, salir por la puerta y correr por las calles sin importar la dirección. Miro hacia su espalda, como si temiese una represalia por parte de su captora si hacia algo que no estaba previsto. Sin embargo, no había nadie detrás suyo, tan solo la sala de su casa vacía y pasando de esta la puerta que podría alejarle de esa terrible realidad.

De manera rápida dio media vuelta y se propuso escapar por ahí. En aquel instante esa vía de escape se abrió como si previniese su pronto uso, demostrando aquella agitada urbe detrás suyo. La salida se encontraba ahí, tan solo tenía que correr hacia ella y salir aprisa… y sin embargo sus piernas no reaccionaban.

No estaba atado ni era controlado por su captora, al contrario, podía sentir en ese momento que sus fuerzas habían vuelto. Sin embargo, no era ella quien le mantenía de pie, sino su misma culpa la que le ataba, ese dolor y desgracia pasada era la que morbosamente le mantenía preso.

Su propia mente le traicionaba y era consciente de ello, nuevamente al escuchar las palabras su cabeza giro hacia la puerta del pasillo. Aun sabiendo que caminar hacia allí le traería consigo una gran pena, no podía evitar ser atraído por su curiosidad. El sentimiento de agonía que le embargaba le hacía sentir miserable nuevamente causando que se dirigiera con mayor énfasis hacia la habitación.

El muchacho camino hasta postrarse frente a la puerta, que parecía gritar su nombre interminablemente. Su tortura sería mayor si no pasaba por aquella puerta, aun sabiendo lo que encontraría detrás.

Murakumo giro la perilla y abrió la puerta lentamente, revelando de a poco el interior de aquel cuarto ordenado. En aquella sencilla habitación se encontraba una cama pegada a una de las esquinas, un modesto closet con algunas prendas regadas por el piso, un espejo colgado en la pared. Detrás de la puerta pudo ver el buro donde se guardaban objetos personales, la ventana medio abierta que dejaba pasar los rayos del sol y aquella suave brisa de verano.

 **-Mamá…-** el muchacho cayo de rodillas sobre el piso, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas y su conciencia a pocos instantes de quebrarse. Al centro de la habitación, sobre una delgada alfombra se encontraba una silla tirada, misma que pertenecía al juego del comedor, un par de zapatos negros y por sobre todos estos objetos yacía una cuerda gruesa, la cual había sido atada con cuidado a una saliente del techo y su otro extremo se encontraba amarrado al cuello de una mujer, que parecía balancearse suavemente con el viento que entraba por la ventana.

La misma escena se repetía ante sus ojos nuevamente.

El chico se contuvo de esperar algo más allá que un simple sollozo, los gritos y el dolor que bien podría expresar no serían ya nada. Su mirada se encontraba perdida mirando hacia la misma dirección, observando el cuerpo inflado y deforme de lo que alguna vez fue su madre. Sus ojos estaban por fuera de sus orbitas, sus labios negros y su rostro inflado por los días que llevaba colgada…

Durante aquella vivida memoria vuelta realidad, algo cambio para mal, pues aquella cuerda que sostenía el cadáver se rompió debido al peso causando que este se desplomara sobre la silla, dejando escuchar un sonido fuerte como si la columna de aquel cuerpo se hubiese partido por la mitad debido al impacto.

Una mancha negra de humedad y putrefacción se desparramo sobre la alfombra, permitiendo que un olor nauseabundo invadiera la habitación. Murakumo abrió los ojos sorprendido mientras el sudor frio recorría su rostro. Los nervios comenzaron a hacer merma en su sanidad, haciendo que todos los músculos de su cuerpo parecieran gritarle al unísono que huyera de aquel sitio.

Un par de gemidos y sollozos brotaron de aquel despojo de carne maloliente que alguna vez fuese su madre. Una serie de espasmos involuntarios parecieron comenzar a conferir de una vida innatural al cadáver. Fue cuando este giro su cabeza y sus ojos abultados se clavaron en el chico, cuando este salto hacia atrás cayendo de espaldas. El giro como pudo y empujo la puerta con fuerza, mientras salía a grandes zancadas por el pasillo, en dirección hacia la puerta que daba hacia la calle.

Aquellos momentos le parecieron eternos, pues podía sentir cada fibra de sus músculos proveerle de la fuerza necesaria para escapar, pero casi al mismo tiempo podía observar como la única salida se cerraba rápidamente. Con un singular sonido el cerrojo de la puerta cayo y esta se cerró inevitablemente y aunque el muchacho no se detuvo y estrello su cuerpo contra la misma, el impacto que en la realidad podría haber abierto tal objeto, no tuvo ningún efecto sobre el que ahora le encerraba.

El golpe fue duro para el chico pues fue como si se hubiera estrellado contra una pared de concreto reforzado, lo que ocasiono que cayera aturdido y posiblemente con el hombro derecho luxado. Murakumo cayó al suelo y de inmediato resintió la contusión. Entre el dolor y la incapacidad de moverse, pudo notar entre la desesperación que aquel cadáver se había movido de sitio y ahora levantaba ambos brazos desenfrenadamente.

El chico sintió la adrenalina llenarle de fuerza nuevamente y con cierto esfuerzo logro girarse y postrarse ante la ventana cerca de la puerta. Fue en ese momento cuando uso su mano izquierda para abrir las cortinas jalándolas casi al punto de sacarlas de su sitio. Miro a través del cristal y pudo ver que no era el único en aquel sitio, ahí afuera había personas caminando, todas ellas siguiendo su rutina diaria.

 **\- ¡Ayuda! -** El chico golpeo la ventana con su zurda y grito con gran fuerza, pero pareció no tener efecto. Golpeo esta vez con el puño el cristal y solo consiguió romperse los nudillos, abriéndose la carne y dejando una mancha roja con cada impacto que repetía.

 **\- ¡Alguien sáqueme de aquí! -** En su situación el joven trato de nueva cuenta de abrir como pudo el duro cristal, intento abrir como pudo el seguro de par en par la ventana sin éxito. La gente caminaba y otros más pasaban tan cerca de él que sería imposible que no le notasen, pero aquella ventana no cedía, pareciendo ser tan solo una ilusión puesta adrede.

 _No había escape._

Aquella abominación se retorcía en una danza llena de gritos y espasmos que causaban que su podrido cuerpo se fracturase más. Pero mientras el muchacho golpeaba la ventana el despojo de carne se lograba poner de pie, aun con su espalda rota, logro mantener sus piernas erguidas lo suficiente para encontrar cierto equilibrio. Su columna partida hacia que su torso cayera de lado tambaleándose.

Una serie de fuertes gritos y balbuceos se escucharon provenir de la habitación, causando que Murakumo mirase por sobre su hombro. Aquel ser logro dar su primer paso y ahora se dirigía hacia él.

 **-Esto no es real, esto no es real… debo despertar-** El chico se repitió varias veces esas mismas palabras, pues bien sabía que todo esto era una pesadilla. El dolor era real y todo lo que ya le había ocurrido, repercutía en su realidad, por lo que su cuerpo ya estaba maltrecho. Intento buscar otra opción de escape y entonces noto que aquella cosa estaba parada en medio del pasillo.

 **-Hii…jjj…joo-** Aquel ser intento hablar nuevamente, su mirada perdida ahora se encontraba con la del muchacho, quien aterrado no pudo despegar la mirada de aquel ser que ahora le llamaba.

Murakumo resintió el dolor de su brazo y mano, pero aun podía usar las piernas correctamente. Así que se reincorporo y a pesar del terror que le invadía, tenía que lograr mantenerse alejado de esa cosa. Se di cuenta que quizá la única opción ahora era lograr evitarle y subir por las escaleras para lograr encerrarse en alguna habitación.

Aquel engendro mal forme extendió sus brazos hacia él y comenzó a avanzar desesperada. Su rostro inflado abrió la boca revelando que su interior estaba completamente negro por la sangre coagulada en su garganta. Era una visión infernal ver aquel ser moverse de tal forma tan aberrante, así que, entre la sensación nauseabunda y la horripilante memoria encarnada, Murakumo hizo su mejor esfuerzo para saltar hacia uno de los lados, apoyándose sobre el sillón y utilizarle como escudo, con tal de darle tiempo para evadirle. Y así lo consiguió, pues dicho ser en su afán ciego de alcanzarle se encontró con el sillón y eso le dio el instante suficiente a Murakumo para lograr sobrepasarla y comenzar a subir con desesperación aquellas escaleras.

Quizá fue la desesperación o el instante previo a alcanzar su escapatoria, la que hizo que Murakumo se apoyara vagamente en los peraltes. La velocidad con la que quería subir o la minúscula esperanza de alcanzar la meta fue lo que le hizo imaginar que lo podría lograr. Su única ventaja era este leve espacio de tiempo que había logrado conseguir y con ello podría alcanzar el primer piso y con ello la posibilidad de mantenerse a salvo.

 _Sin embargo, que es más gratificante que ver como la esperanza desaparece de la vista de aquellos a quienes deseas hacer sufrir…_

Las escaleras de madera no eran las más amplias o rígidas, pero a pesar de tambalearse por el agresivo movimiento de Murakumo, resistió hasta que de pronto el muchacho se detuvo de repente. Con tan solo levantar la vista, en ese breve instante antes de alcanzar el ultimo escalón, pudo ver que Doremy estaba de pie frente a él, impidiéndole el paso. Fue en esta fracción de segundo cuando la escalera se quebró y el muchacho cayo junto con esta. No fue una gran altura, pero ciertamente la caída le debió lastimar más de lo que aparentaba, además que una de sus piernas había sido perforada en varios sitios por astillas de madera.

Quedo claro que Murakumo nunca tuvo una oportunidad y solo era una marioneta que trataba inútilmente de arrancarse los hilos que le controlaban.

El chico abrió los ojos luego del impacto y adolorido trato de ponerse de pie, pero fue entonces que noto como aquella aberración a la naturaleza le miraba fijamente mientras que de su boca brotaba un incesante liquido negruzco que bien podría ser su sangre putrefacta. Aquella cosa acerco una de sus manos rotas y la paso por la mejilla del muchacho… para luego clavar sus alargadas uñas en su piel y proceder a arrancar lo más que pudiera arañándole el rostro.

El chico grito de dolor y se llevó las manos a la cara para defenderse, pero fueron ahora ambas manos de aquel ser las que ahora le aprisionaron el cuello. Trato en vano de separarlas, pero fue inútil, su quebrada zurda no era capaz de generar fuerza y su diestra a penas y podía alcanzar a doblarse.

Pronto sintió como el aire le hacía falta, su cuello se inflamaba y su garganta se cerraba debido a la fuerza de aquella cosa. Intento entonces ponerse de pie, girarse o retroceder, pero era inútil, no tenía posibilidades. Entonces la sangre comenzó a faltarle al cerebro y el oxígeno necesario para mantenerse consiente se esfumaba.

Fue entonces que volvió a abrir los ojos, encontrándose debajo de la gobernante de los sueños. Ella le miraba con una mueca burlona en su rostro mientras su mirada parecía extasiada con la expresión del muchacho. Murakumo tenía los labios húmedos, mezcla entre saliva y sangre, misma que provenía de su lastimada garganta.

Doremy se lamio los labios y mejillas manchadas por la sangre del hombre. Ella se divertía como nunca antes, demostrando lo cruel que podría llegar a ser si dejaba de lado toda compasión. Mientras el muchacho tosía fuertemente tratando de recuperar el aliento, ella se mantenía unida a él formando un solo ser. Su rigidez había demostrado que a pesar de todo lo que ocurría durante su pesadilla, su cuerpo parecía tener mucha resistencia.

El muchacho ahora sangraba de su pierna, el hueso de su hombro estaba fuera de su sitio, su mano izquierda estaba rota, su cadera se lastimo con la caída y parecía como si su vitalidad hubiese sido absorbida repetidas ocasiones dejándole aún más débil y sin posibilidad de moverse.

 **\- ¿Te gusta lo que te estoy haciendo? -** Doremy paso sus dedos por la herida sobre la mejilla del chico, aquellas uñas de su pesadilla le habían causado laceraciones profundas que no paraban de sangrar.

 **-Déjame ir… por favor…-** Murakumo estaba rendido, sus palabras fueron lentas y débiles. Su cuerpo estaba maltrecho y sabía que ya no podía resistir mucho más.

 **-Pero si acabamos de empezar… ¿Acaso no te gusto decirle hola a tu madre? -** la cruel gobernadora de las tierras oníricas echo a reír sonoramente. En aquel mundo ella siempre conseguía cualquier cosa que se propusiera y sin importar que… siempre lo conseguía.

 **-No… por favor…-** el exhausto muchacho no podía hacer nada más que mirar hacia el frente, no sabía que más le ocurría a su cuerpo, sentía una mezcla de sensaciones de todo tipo, sin embargo, era el dolor lo que aumentaba.

 **\- ¿Dónde quedo tu convicción?... ¿Acaso no me desafiaste al soñar con la luna trayéndola aquí?… recordándome aquel molesto incidente... ¿Acaso no me rechazaste cuando te di la oportunidad de salvarte?... Pero mírame soy una dama con misericordia…-** Ella le hablo colocándose tan cerca de Murakumo que fácilmente podía sentir sus labios rozando con los suyos. En ese momento ella poso su mano sobre el hombro del chico y con una muestra de su fuerza le reacomodo el hombro en su lugar de una forma sumamente dolorosa. El chico se quejó por la inmediata reacción, pero debido a la sangre en su garganta, ni siquiera pudo gritar.

 **-Quizá esta sea la última vez que despiertes… no te puedo asegurar que podre salvarte antes que esta pesadilla te alcance…-** Ella sonrió fríamente, pareciendo no agradarle tener que utilizar este recurso de manera tan pronta… pero no estaba segura de cuánto tiempo más podría aguantar su cuerpo. Hasta ahora había devorado sus pesadillas en el punto más alto de miedo y desesperanza que Murakumo alcanzaba.

 **-Mantente firme como lo has hecho hasta ahora… y quizá… reconsiderare mantenerte como mi diversión, aunque te opongas… si sobrevives-** Doremy le hablaba emocionada mientras disfrutaba del momento. Ella estaba deseosa de experimentarlo nuevamente, esa poderosa explosión de energía que solo podía obtener cuando el chico experimentaba el terror, pero igual que cualquier droga, cada vez necesitaba una dosis más alta para satisfacerla.

 **-Detente…-** Murakumo comenzaba a desvanecerse nuevamente, el dolor era agudo, pero la desgarrante experiencia que acababa de vivir aun no lograba asimilarla por completo.

 **-Muy tarde…-** Esas palabras fueron lo último que escucho antes de caer en la oscuridad, su mente se nublaba nuevamente y su cuerpo caía en picada hacia el vacío sin fin.

El hombre abrió los ojos y esta vez era un sitio triste y solitario, se encontraba en un paraje sin color. No había luna ni estrellas, tan solo una masa negra sobre su cabeza. Trato de escuchar algo, su cuerpo estaba lastimado, pero al menos podía volver a mover su brazo derecho, aunque fuese doloroso. Estaba en medio de la nada, inmerso en un mundo sin luz al que extrañamente podía vislumbrar levemente.

Se encontraba sobre rocas, una tierra sin vida que parecía no haber sido mojada por la lluvia por cientos de años. Solo existían piedras de distintos tamaños, pero ninguna poseía un color, aparentando ser un mundo en blanco y negro. El chico vacilo por un momento y recordó lo que ocurrió en la pesadilla, tan solo imaginar la cara de esa aberración fue suficiente para deprimirle.

Aunque ahora no tuvo que esperar demasiado para conocer a su verdugo, pues este apareció frente a sus ojos…

Una bestia encapuchada le miraba con ojos rojos como brasas, mientras su cuerpo superaba los dos metros de altura, era su complexión humana la que le mantenía alerta. Sabía que dicho ser era una representación de algo que le atormentaría hasta el punto de matarle por el simple placer de hacerlo. Pero aquel humanoide de negro se mantuvo inmóvil sin producir ningún ruido.

 **\- ¿Y bien? -** Murakumo estaba delirando, pues aun en su condición había decidido enfrentar a este enemigo con tal de frustrar a su captora y aunque esto lo matara, al menos podría imaginar que lo hizo de forma valiente… aunque estuviese temblando incontrolablemente.

 **-Todo termino-** Aquella bestia respondió a su pregunta con una voz ronca y en extremo grave. Dicho encapuchado levanto su mano apareciendo algo de entre sus ropas…

 **\- ¿Estoy muerto entonces? -** el reconoció de inmediato el objeto que aquel ser sostenía en ambas manos.

 **-Aun no…-** La pesadilla respondió nuevamente sin hacer énfasis, blandía el objeto en su sitio con gran destreza pues esta era la herramienta con la que hacia mejor su trabajo...

 **-Pero has venido por mi…-** Murakumo sintió de pronto como todo su mundo se derrumbaba, pues aún era demasiado joven para morir, tenía muchas cosas que quería experimentar y poder vivir. Pero aquella guadaña le recordó que todos esos sueños no eran más que efímeras fantasías y que quizá todo esto era realmente inevitable, no pudiendo aspirar a más en la vida por su misma condición humana y mortal.

 **-Tu nombre ya está tachado en la lista-** La muerte respondió de inmediato y sin vacilar pues gustaba de la honestidad. El ser encapuchado siguió erguido en su mismo sitio a pesar de sus palabras.

 **-Entonces esto es el final… al menos no será tan doloroso-** el chico trato de parecer fuerte pues ya nada le sobraba en el mundo. No podía controlar su propio cuerpo que continuaba temblando ante su propio y anticipado destino. Aun así, intento ser lo más genial que pudo parecer, se llevó con esfuerzo las manos a las bolsas y espero que todo terminara, pero…

 **-La carta…-** Murakumo sintió aquel objeto y lo saco lentamente. Pudo observar aquella rueda de la fortuna y detrás de esta el número telefónico de Sumireko escrito con tinta rosa…

 **-Ojalá pudiese despedirme de ella…-** Jugueteaba con la carta al punto de haberse olvidado por un segundo que la muerte se encontraba frente a él. Olvido todo el conflicto con aquellos monstruos, la reliquia maldita, la mujer de los sueños, su propio pasado… todo por un instante. El joven cerro los ojos y espero su final, pero al abrirlos nuevamente su cuerpo empezó a doler fuertemente.

Escucho varios estruendos y ruidos intensos, trato de mirar a su alrededor, pero se encontraba mareado y no pudo enfocar bien la fuente del sonido. Luego de ello pudo ver una gran explosión de color que le cegó por momentos, pudiendo notar que ya no se encontraba aprisionado de piernas y brazos.

Su cuerpo estaba fatigado y con mucho esfuerzo logro girar y observar la luna más grande y brillante que antes… Casi al alcance de su mano.

De pronto distinguió una mancha oscura en medio del blanco fondo, ese algo se acercaba rápidamente, por un momento temió que todo volviese a repetirse o que tan solo se encontrase en un sueño más.

La figura llevaba una capa, sombrero y usaba lentes.

Sumireko por fin localizo a Murakumo dentro de aquel mundo y tras una breve batalla contra Doremy, logro liberar al chico y alejarle de ahí. La chica había tenido la ventaja al observar una enorme mancha negra sobre aquella rara luna, sabía que no podía ser la verdadera luna y ciertamente ella no deseo que tal cosa apareciera ahí. Consiguió con ayuda del factor sorpresa destruir la burbuja, luego logro una rápida victoria ante la gobernante de los sueños, quien parecía estar exhausta por alguna razón y aunque no la derroto del todo, al menos logro conseguir el tiempo suficiente para liberar al joven quien parecía haber sido cubierto casi en su mayoría por la misma sustancia que formo la esfera.

 **\- ¿Te encuentras bien? Responde por favor…-** Sumireko hablo con el chico, en su voz podía escucharse la angustia que sentía.

 **-Muchas gracias… en verdad gracias-** El chico trato de agradecer lo mejor que pudo, pero su tráquea lastimada no ayudaba. El trato de moverse y tocarla para saber si era real. Hasta ese momento todo habían sido ilusiones y pesadillas, causando que su memoria fuera confusa. Sumireko se acercó al chico y le ayudo a deshacerse de los restos de sustancia negra que aún tenía sobre sus brazos.

 **-Estas heridas…-** El chico pudo notar como ella tenía varias cortadas y rasguños, su uniforme mostraba un desgarre. Aun así, ella se miraba tranquila como si nada le hubiese ocurrido.

 **-No es nada, soy demasiado fuerte como para preocuparme… además tu estas en peores condiciones-** Ella trato de reír levemente para aliviar la tensión, pero se tornó seria al notar la severa condición de Murakumo, el chico estaba muy maltrecho, teniendo heridas abiertas en distintas partes de su cuerpo, su uniforme negro estaba seccionado y desabotonado.

 **-Murakumo… escúchame toma esto y escapa…-** Sumireko tomo la mano derecha del chico y coloco sobre esta el pedazo de espejo, doblo sus dedos haciendo que lo aferrara con fuerza. Ella había estado todo este tiempo con el objeto luego de separarse y hasta que se activo pudo notar la gran energía que este contenía en su interior.

 **-No… no otra vez-** Murakumo trato de evitar el objeto pues había sido este el que le trajo todas estas desgracias en primer lugar.

 **\- ¡Es la única forma! -** Ella aferro con fuerza ambas manos, tornándose levemente sonrojada.

 **-Con este objeto podrás alcanzar ese lugar… no sé cómo… pero esto nos trajo hasta aquí y ahora puede salvarte. Si llegas a Gensokyo estoy segura que alguien te podrá proteger de esos zorros y de ella…-** fue la mejor idea que se le pudo ocurrir, ya que, con su propia experiencia en esa tierra, pudo darse cuenta que sus habitantes son amistosos y que varias de las chicas con quien lucho podrían ayudar a Murakumo, si este les explicara su situación.

 **\- ¿Gensokyo?... No te comprendo-** el no entendió a qué lugar se refería, no había escuchado ese nombre, pero imagino que de algún modo ella tenía mayor conocimiento que él y que debía confiar en ella nuevamente.

 **-Ya no hay tiempo… ella se acerca-** Sumireko miro por sobre su hombro y noto que aquella presencia de la que habían escapado al principio se acercaba rápidamente.

Sumireko infundio de energía espiritual al espejo e imagino aquella tierra de fantasía, pudo recordar todos esos sitios que visito y deseo que pudiese ir hasta ahí. Al momento el objeto reacciono demostrando una vez más esa rara capacidad de transportación, generando una mancha oscura que crecía rápidamente. En ese momento la chica se separó de Murakumo y libero sus tarjetas, las cuales comenzaron a flotar a su alrededor. A pesar de que pudiese acompañarle y escapar juntos, no podría defenderlo sola, así que lo único que podía hacer era conseguir tiempo para que el escapara.

 **\- ¡Sumireko! -** el chico pronto fue engullido por aquella oscuridad, perdiendo de vista a la chica.

 **-Descuida… te volveré a ver pronto-** Fueron las últimas palabras que le escucho decir, fue entonces que todo se perdió en una negra inmensidad de la cual no podía escapar.

Sintió una gran explosión causando que su mareo se intensificara y perdiera el conocimiento.

El cuerpo del muchacho estaba boca abajo, sus heridas se habían vuelto a abrir y sus fuerzas eran nulas. Sus posibilidades de sobrevivir eran mínimas.

Fue entonces que una chica encontró una extraña carta tirada sobre el suelo y a su lado un joven muchacho herido…

 _El nombre de la carta es "La rueda de la fortuna"..._


	12. 12

Aquel día hubiera sido uno de relativa calma para la chica, quien habia cumplido con su acostumbrada misión en la aldea humana y hacia rato que caminaba ya por en medio de aquel bosque de altos bambúes. La canasta que hacia unas horas contenía muchos productos medicinales, ahora se encontraba casi vacía.

Su recorrido le era bastante habitual ya, con los años lidiar con el contacto humano y la interacción con los mismos ya es común, además de que su tiempo en la tierra ahora le habia cambiado en cierta medida. Aunque siempre disfruta de aquel solitario regreso hacia la mansión escondida en lo más profundo del bosque. La joven no prestaba demasiada atención a sus alrededores pues ya conocía bien el camino de regreso, más de vez en cuando prefería escuchar aquellas palabras que le llegaban desde un lugar lejano. Aunque hoy no habia ningún nuevo mensaje, siempre podía escuchar alguno que otro susurro si prestaba la suficiente atención.

Mas fue grande su sorpresa al observar una extraña variación de frecuencia, que gracias a su habilidad personal le ayudaba a percibir. Pocos seres podrían haber notado tan sutil cambio, pero ella lo podía distinguir fácilmente con sus característicos ojos rojos. No era común que algo así pasara tan de repente en medio del bosque de bambú, por lo que decidió acercarse sigilosamente hacia donde pudo notar aquella extraña fluctuación de ondas.

Fue entonces que tras caminar un corto tramo encontró una persona tirada sobre la tierra. Podía oler la sangre que brotaba de sus heridas, su inmóvil cuerpo parecía ya un cadáver.

La chica de cabello purpura se vio desconcertada, pues era rara la vez que ella encontraba humanos perdidos tan adentro del bosque, ya que casi siempre algo les encontraba antes. Dudo por unos momentos si debía de acercarse al cuerpo, pues ella prefería evadir a los humanos siempre que podía, pero en cierta medida le atrajo la curiosidad de saber qué fue lo que habia causado esa variación que observo.

Ya que a simple vista no podía notar todo con detalle, decidió acercarse lentamente al cuerpo. Noto entonces que se trataba de un muchacho que parecía haber sido víctima de un youkai que le dejo a medio devorar. Miro a su alrededor y encontró que al lado del cuerpo estaba una carta, por lo que extrañada la levanto para verla con mayor detenimiento.

 **\- ¿La rueda de la fortuna? -** La chica no pareció encontrarle sentido a dicha figura, ella nunca habia visto o escuchado hablar de tal cosa. Entonces dio un leve salto cuando casi por reflejo el que hacia un momento parecía estar muerto, tocio un montón de sangre y comenzó a respirar agitadamente, para luego volver a bajar la intensidad de su aliento hasta casi desaparecer...

La mente del chico se encontraba cansada, el pobre hombre no habia podido resistir demasiado los últimos acontecimientos que le habían forzado a vivir y este no podía formar ningún pensamiento coherente, por lo que ahora él se encontraba dormido sin soñar y si algo podría haber notado hubiese sido tan solo un enorme vacío de oscuridad.

No sabía que ocurría a su alrededor, no habia ruido alguno, ningún color, ni tampoco sensación alguna le recorría. Tal vez así es como se siente la muerte.

El muchacho entonces abrió los ojos de pronto, pero de inmediato la luz que existía en aquel sitio le lastimo los ojos, forzándolos a entrecerrarlos, mientras estos podían formar una imagen clara de donde se encontraba. Murakumo estaba cansado, su cuerpo estaba adolorido y no tenía energía suficiente como para mirar a su alrededor, cayo entonces nuevamente en la oscuridad casi tan rápido como habia salido de ella.

El muchacho abrió la boca y aspiro aire al tiempo que abría los ojos lentamente, se encontraba recostado, intento mover su cuello y noto que algo le recubría. Giro su mirada levemente al contemplar la tenue luz que iluminaba la habitación haciéndole más sencillo acostumbrarse a su brillo.

Su cuerpo ya no estaba adolorido, pero le sentía muy débil, causándole molestia el tratar de acomodarse en su sitio. De inmediato pudo notar que se encontraba sobre una cama, cubierto con una sábana blanca. En su brazo izquierdo tenía un catéter, un par de vendas cubrían ambas manos, sentía que la mitad de su rostro estaba inmóvil, a causa del vendaje que le cubría. Haciendo más obvia la situación en la que se encontraba, solo pudo imaginar que estaba en un hospital y que posiblemente todo lo que habia pasado hasta ese momento habia sido tan solo un largo sueño o más bien una terrible pesadilla…

Estaba confundido y su garganta estaba aún desgarrada, por lo que, al tratar de articular una simple palabra, sintió su tráquea arder debajo de los vendajes. Así era, tan solo el desvarió de un hombre que estuvo a punto de morir, toda esa historia sobre monstruos, chicas con poderes y esas interminables pesadillas habían sido tan solo un producto de un cerebro golpeado.

Fue entonces que Murakumo intento recordar que habia pasado hasta antes de aquel día, que horrible accidente le pudo haber ocurrido para terminar en aquella situación. Quizá le habían atropellado o habia sufrido un choque mientras viajaba con su amigo… Bueno lo que hubiese sido ya por fin habia terminado y ahora solo tendría que descansar y recuperarse del todo.

O al menos eso hubiera sido lo ideal, si al mirar hacia su lado, no hubiera estado sentada una chica de cabello purpura claro, quien se encontraba comiendo una manzana. La joven era singularmente atractiva, vistiendo una blusa blanca y una falda rosada, llevando como accesorio una corbata roja. Aunque esto no hubiera sido nada extraño, fueron sus ojos rojos, los que tan solo al verles pudo sentir mareo y una rara sensación dentro de su cabeza la que le asustaron, mas fueron aquellas dos largas orejas de conejo que sobresalían de su cabello lo que le termino por convencer de que aún se encontraba soñando.

 **-…-** Murakumo intento decir algo, más el dolor en su cuello le hizo callar, sus labios estaban resecos y su mandíbula dolía tan solo con tratar de salivar un poco.

 **-Despertaste al fin-** Ella le miraba intrigada, pues tenía interés en preguntarle lo ocurrido más sin embargo prefirió levantarse de su asiento y salir por la puerta de la habitación.

El chico entonces se quedó solo, en silencio mientras apreciaba aquel cuarto de hospital. Extrañado pudo notar que no era lo que habia imaginado, aunque parecía tener el típico espacio con varias camas sin ocupar, varios estantes con lo que parecían medicinas y otro par con objetos de curación. Lo clásico que bien podría encontrar en cualquier clínica pequeña en los pueblos lejos de las ciudades.

Murakumo respiro profundamente y trato de relajarse, intento pensar que, si se encontraba ahí, era porque habia sido rescatado y posiblemente le podrían ayudar con su problema, del mismo modo como Sumireko le dijo, quizá fue ella quien le mando hacia ese sitio en primer lugar.

 **-Vaya, es bueno ver que despiertas luego de lo que pasaste-** Escucho la voz de la mujer que pasaba por la puerta, ella se presentó en la habitación llevando un raro vestido bicolor, azul y rojo, por encima llevaba una bata blanca de doctor. Ella lleva su largo cabello plateado, amarrado en una sola trenza y sobre su cabeza lleva lo que aparenta ser un gorro como el que utilizan las enfermeras, pero que esta combina con el color de su ropa.

Él se limitó a mover la cabeza levemente en respuesta.

 **\- ¿Te duele hablar entonces? Permite que te ayude con ello-** la mujer se acercó al lado de la cama y de forma rápida observo la situación del muchacho, reviso el catéter y la cantidad de suero que aún le sobraba.

 **-Muy bien, sé que te será difícil, pero tienes que tragar esta pastilla que te hará sentir mejor… ¿Esta bien? -** La mujer era muy dulce y parecía que habia cuidado del chico con singular cariño, como cualquier profesional de la salud que le agrade su trabajo. El chico abrió la boca y con un poco de esfuerzo alcanzo a tragar la pastilla, que por suerte no era demasiado grande. Tan solo de llegar a su estómago él pudo sentir como si su interior se incendiara, extendiendo ese calor por todo su cuerpo llenándole de la energía que le faltaba.

 **-Increíble… muchas gracias doctora…-** El muchacho se sintió mucho mejor que al principio, tanto que a pesar de su condición pudo hablar. Se sintió tan bien de hecho que de algún modo se sintió muy feliz casi al punto de echarse a llorar en ese instante por lo que parecía haber sido una obra de magia.

 **-Puedes llamarme Eirin y es mi trabajo… además si tienes a alguien a quien agradecer es a Udongein. Ella te trajo aquí en primer lugar y si no fuera por ella seguramente habrías muerto-** La mujer de platinado cabello sonreía casi de forma agradecida a su vez por la recuperación del muchacho. Aunque habia sido una sorpresa aquel día que la coneja lunar volvió a casa cargando en una improvisada camilla al muchacho herido, sabiendo que Reisen no era muy apegada a los humanos, y aunque hubiese sido algo común atender al chico, la doctora supo apreciar que aquel hombre debía recibir un trato especial, no solo por su condición sino por algo más que ella supo reconocer de inmediato…

 **-En verdad que tienes buena suerte… no todas las personas del exterior logran salvarse del ataque de un youkai-** La mujer se veía muy entusiasmada, cosa extraña en ella realmente, sobre todo porque parecía interesarse demasiado en la salud del chico.

 **-Youkai… ¿se refiere a las criaturas de los cuentos como la mujer de los sueños? –** Murakumo volvía a escuchar la misma palabra con la que les hacían referencia y supuso entonces podría llamarle de esa manera a todo monstruo.

 **-Mujer de los sueños…-** Eirin le miro dudosa, como si no pudiera interpretar bien las palabras del chico pues era una descripción muy vaga.

 **-Debe de haber sido una experiencia difícil, debes estar muy confundido y no creo que puedas explicar de momento lo que te ocurrió-** Agrego la mujer intentando darle más tiempo al chico para que pudiera acomodar sus ideas.

 **-Bastante… Han sido un par de días difíciles-** El chico resintió hasta ahora ese par de días tan complicados por los que habia tenido que pasar, pues lentamente cayeron desde la normalidad hasta la completa locura.

 **-Interesante… sabes, estuviste inconsciente por cuatro días y por un momento pensé que no despertarías aun con el mejor de los tratamientos-** Eirin le explico al muchacho su verdadera situación y se dio cuenta entonces que su mente habia estado perdida hasta entonces. Aunque esto le demostraba también que el chico habia pasado por una enorme cantidad de estrés y dolor, por causas que aún desconocía.

 **\- ¿Cuatro días? -** Murakumo pregunto asombrado de la cantidad de tiempo que habia pasado cercano a la muerte. Aunque él no recordaba nada en lo absoluto, no pudo notar el paso del tiempo.

 **-Así es, pero no te preocupes, aquí estas a salvo. Ahora que estas despierto estoy segura que te recuperaras muy pronto-** Eirin sonrió nuevamente, aunque no era del todo común ver tan alegre a la bien llamada genio, ella parecía esconder algún motivo para haberle tratado así.

 **-En verdad le agradezco, no sé cómo, pero se lo pagare-** El chico agacho su cabeza en señal de respeto, aunque desconocía el lugar y a la persona que le habia salvado, no podía estar sino agradecido y estaba seguro que encontraría la manera en la cual regresar el favor, aun si le costaba una vida entera para hacerlo.

 **-Estoy segura de ello… pero no pienses en eso por ahora, descansa y come algo-** Eirin se sintió satisfecha con aquella respuesta, si bien era costumbre que quienes pedían servicios médicos pagaran en distintas maneras, ella siempre era amable y permitía que le pagasen sin una fecha límite.

 **-Dejare que Udongein se encargue de tu cuidado nuevamente, ella ha estado a tu lado todos estos días, así que agradécele eso también si puedes-** La mujer se dirigió a la puerta luego de asegurase que el chico se encontrara cómodo y sus vendajes aun en su sitio.

 **-Así será y muchas gracias de nueva cuenta-** El chico volvió a agradecer a su salvadora, quien le habia vuelto a la vida luego de estar a un paso del otro mundo.

 **-Nos veremos mañana cuando ya te encuentres mejor-** Eirin se despidió del muchacho y salió por la puerta.

Mientras tanto el chico se daba cuenta que en realidad no habia nadie más que el en aquella habitación. Pudo notar par de puertas aparte de la cual se habia usado como entrada y salida.

Minutos después la misma chica de cabello purpura y largas orejas de conejo entro en la habitación. Esta vez traía consigo un plato y un par de manzanas más, además de un cuchillo de fruta. Ella no dijo palabra alguna y se limitó a sentarse nuevamente al lado de la cama donde estaba recostado el chico.

 **-Entonces tú debes ser Udongein...-** Murakumo le hablo mientras ella se acomodaba en el asiento.

 **-No uses ese nombre, llámame Reisen-** La chica pareció molestarse con sus palabras y le corrigió de inmediato sin prestarle mucha atención al chico.

 **-Lo siento Reisen… tu puedes llamarme Murakumo si lo deseas, muchas gracias por haberme salvado de morir luego de tan horrible experiencia -** el muchacho ahora podía respirar más tranquilo, sabiendo que en aquel sitio ya no pasaría peligro y que todo parecía ser más o menos normal a lo que estaba acostumbrado.

 **-No lo menciones… solo tuviste suerte de que estuviera de buen humor ese día-** Reisen respondió de forma automática, como si le restara importancia a las palabras de agradecimiento. Ella tomo una manzana entonces y comenzó a quitarle la cascara con ayuda del cuchillo.

 **-Igual por ti estoy vivo, así que tienes mi eterno agradecimiento-** el chico volvió a agradecerle sin importar si le hacía caso o no. Hasta ahora su vida no fue demasiado interesante o fuera del promedio, aun dentro de la yakuza no era demasiado importante, así que nunca hubo mucha acción, sino hasta los últimos meses y peor aún los últimos días.

 **-Te dije que no lo menciones-** a Reisen pareció incomodarle que el chico repitiera lo mismo. A ella no le importaba que un humano le estuviera en deuda, al contrario, si podía lograr que él se olvidara de eso sería mucho mejor.

 **-Lo siento… es que todo me parece tan irreal. Es decir… bueno tienes orejas de conejo y ojos rojos-** Murakumo trataba de encontrarle sentido a lo que estaba observando, pues, aunque todo se viera algo anticuado solo ella era quien no encajaba en la "normalidad" por lo que imagino que quizá aquellas orejas eran accesorios extravagantes y se le antojo hasta tocarlas para comprobar que eran reales.

 **-Eso se debe a que soy una coneja lunar, que no se te olvide…-** la chica por fin decidió mirar al chico, como si hubiera presentido el movimiento que él deseaba hacer.

 **\- ¿Coneja Lunar?... habia escuchado que los conejos tenían relación con la luna, pero no pensé que provinieran de ahí-** el muchacho intento mover el brazo y levantar su mano para tocar aquellas llamativas orejas, pero Reisen lo impidió poniendo el plato encima de la mano vendada del chico, forzándole a detenerse, pues ella parecía ya estar acostumbrada a que otros le trataran de tocar las orejas.

 **-Es una larga historia… pero eso no es lo importante ahora-** ella dijo al notar que el muchacho cedía en su intención. A ella no le parecía agradable tener que recordar su huida de la luna y mucho menos contarla a un humano que no entendería nada en absoluto.

 **-Dime que te ocurrió… ¿Qué fue lo que te ataco? -** Ella cambio el tema a lo que realmente le interesaba y en sí, la razón por la cual habia ayudado al chico a no morir.

 **-La mujer de los sueños… o más bien un demonio de pesadillas-** Murakumo relato lo que podía recordar, en realidad su mente parecía a haber unido todos los recuerdos en uno solo, por lo que era difícil decidir que habia ocurrido primero. Pero aquella mujer era imposible de olvidar.

 **-Debes estar bromeando… quiero que me digas la verdad humano tonto, ¿Qué youkai fue el que te ataco? -** Reisen frunció el ceño y comenzó a partir la manzana en gajos. Ella pareció molesta al notar que el muchacho le contaba algo que era prácticamente imposible.

 **-Ya te lo dije, fue una mujer que solo se empeñaba en que durmiera, se hacía llamar la gobernante de los sueños… ahora que lo pienso no sé si fue en realidad un sueño, con la luna brillante en el fondo y todo…-** El muchacho recordaba fragmentos de lo ocurrido, aunque su cabeza le dolía con solo recordarlos, intentaba encontrarle sentido a las imágenes que recordaba en su mente.

 **-Doremy-** la chica conejo soltó aquel nombre con un suspiro, conociendo bien de lo que era capaz esa mujer, razón por la cual era temida entre quienes sabían de su existencia.

 **-Ella misma… ese era su nombre-** Murakumo de inmediato supo reconocer aquel nombre, pues recordó entonces aquella escena cuando se presentó tan apacible al principio.

 **-No puede ser posible, la ruta de los sueños solo puede ser accedida por unos pocos… no hay forma en la que un humano pudiera entrar ahí-** Reisen dijo sorprendida de las palabras que relataba el muchacho, pues en realidad era muy complicado pasar por ese lugar sino se conocía la forma y, aun así, era muy peligrosa por todo lo que ahí habita.

 **-Yo tampoco lo sé, en este momento todo me parece confuso y no se bien si lo que ocurrió fue real o solo mi imaginación…-** Murakumo se sintió mal al no poder saber bien lo que en verdad le habia ocurrido o si tan siquiera habia existido.

 **-En verdad que los humanos son de poco fiar, no sé si me estas mintiendo o si en verdad no sabes lo que te ocurrió-** Reisen miro directamente a Murakumo y luego se giró para que este no se viera afectado por su habilidad. Ella no tenía ningún medio de comprobar que tipo de truco utilizo para poder ingresar al mundo de los sueños y mucho menos llegar a Gensokyo desde ahí.

 **-Estoy diciendo la verdad-** el chico parecía entonces hablar con sinceridad, aun sino sabía si era su imaginación la que habia formado aquellas imágenes en su memoria, habia relatado lo que esta le decía.

 **-Supongo que no hay forma de probarlo… En fin, no hables más y come esto…-** Reisen se dio por vencida pues volvía a obtener una respuesta aún más extraña que la que habia imaginado al principio. Reisen termino de cortar la manzana y coloco los gajos sobre el plato, luego esté lo coloco sobre el abdomen del chico, para que este pudiera comerlo a su ritmo.

 **-Es difícil… no puedo tomarlo con los vendajes en mis manos-** Murakumo intento mover ambas manos, pero sus dedos estaban vendados también, por lo que le era imposible tomar el alimento por sí mismo.

 **-No hay más opción… abre la boca** \- Reisen se dio cuenta de la necesidad del hombre, sabía que debía de ayudarle por más vergonzoso que ello fuera, pues habia sido una orden de Eirin y no podía desobedecerla. Por lo que tomo un gajo con los dedos y lo llevo a la boca del chico, quien comenzó a comerlo despacio.

 **-Muchas gracias-** dijo con gran felicidad luego de pasar el bocado, parecía que al fin estaba obteniendo algo bueno luego de todo lo malo que le habia ocurrido.

 **-No… lo menciones-** Reisen se sonrojo al momento, pues no podía soportar la vergüenza de tener que alimentar a un humano de tal manera, pero no tenía más opción. Por un momento se imaginó forzándole a tragar la manzana entera con tal que su pena acabara. Pero desecho ese pensamiento violento y continúo dándole de comer gajo por gajo en la boca.

 **-Debo ser el hombre más afortunado del mundo-** el chico se sentía demasiado bien consigo mismo, ya que de algún modo habia logrado burlar a la muerte y terminar siendo salvado por una preciosa chica conejo que hasta le alimentaba en la boca, igual que lo haría cualquier pareja de enamorados… su mente divagaba en esos pensamientos al no poder despegar su mirada de ella, quien parecía evadirle sonrojada por tanta vergüenza.

 **-Eres un humano tonto… no sabes el problema en el que estas metido, tanto que quizá me maldigas luego el haberte salvado-** Reisen le respondió, destruyendo la ilusión del muchacho, quien ya se imaginaba riendo feliz junto a ella recostados sobre el campo en un día soleado de primavera…

 **-A que te refieres…-** El muchacho salió del trance y noto que ya no había más gajos que el pudiera comer, así que su linda ilusión se habia ido dejando solo las palabras de Reisen que llegaron para atormentarle.

 **-Mañana lo entenderás… por ahora recuéstate y trata de no quedarte dormido-** Reisen se levantó del asiento y salió por la puerta, no sin antes asegurarse de cerrarla con llave.

 **-Maldición…-** el joven se sintió terrible al escuchar el seguro de la puerta, dándose cuenta de que todo lo que estaba pasándole era completamente real… y esa horrible sensación de saber que se encontraba en un mundo ajeno donde no estaba seguro de nada le acompaño toda la noche.


	13. 13

Murakumo se levantó de la cama en repetidas ocasiones, y aunque su pierna estaba inmovilizada hizo lo mejor que pudo para tratar de escapar por las habitaciones contiguas, sin embargo, una de ellas era tan solo un sanitario y la otra se le antojo a algo parecido a una bodega o cuarto de servicio, pero al no lograr identificar demasiado de lo que estaba en su interior, se giró e intento abrir la ventana al final de la habitación. Tras avanzar como pudo la alcanzo y tras asomarse pudo observar con horror que se encontraba en medio de un espeso bosque, que, a juzgar con la luz de la luna, se trataban de bambúes. En aquel momento todos sus ánimos de escape se esfumaron y prefirió volverse a la cama. El chico paso quizá la peor noche de su vida pues aquella pastilla mágica que la doctora le habia dado perdió su efecto luego de varias horas y lentamente el dolor regreso más fuerte que antes. Se sintió débil y cansado al punto de imaginarse cayendo dormido, por lo que cada vez que sentía que sus parpados se cerraban, agitaba su cabeza e intentaba concentrarse en el agudo malestar que atravesaba su cuerpo. Aunque su mente le atormento en peores formas al imaginarse todo aquello que podría ocurrirle en aquel sitio.

La mañana llego y una tenue luz lleno la habitación con algo de alivio que el muchacho tanto necesitaba. Hasta ahora el dolor le habia hecho imposible pensar con lógica y aquello de cordura que le sobraba lo utilizaba en atormentarse con ideas sobre las cosas malas que podrían pasarle, pero al ver la luz del sol, sintió que, aunque se encontraba en un sitio extraño el mundo aún existía allá afuera y bien podría encontrar una salida. Esto le relajo y de a poco su mente fue callando, dándole un respiro aun con los nervios de su cuerpo disparando señales constantes. Murakumo entonces comenzó a recordar lo que le habia ocurrido para luego hilar los acontecimientos y relacionarlos con sus heridas. Si bien habían sido producidas durante esa interminable pesadilla, algo pronto resalto por no encajar en su memoria.

 **-Extraño… solo recuerdo haberme lastimado una mano-** noto el muchacho al mirar ambas manos, una más hinchada que la otra, ambas estaban vendadas, pero una de ellas no dolía en absoluto, tan solo tenía una rara sensación de hormigueo por estar demasiado tiempo inmóvil. En aquel momento escucho el crujir de la puerta y como el seguro se liberaba. Reisen entro en la habitación llevando sobre una charola de metal, varios objetos de curación. Al pasar al lado de la cama miro a Murakumo con sus profundos ojos rojos y durante ese leve instante el chico se imaginó mil preguntas sobre su situación, pero al tratar de hablar no supo cual expresar primero.

 **-Buenos días... Vengo a cambiar tus vendajes, trata de no moverte demasiado o podrías abrir tus heridas nuevamente-** Ella le dijo de manera indiferente, pues no quería que se complicara demasiado su labor. Se acercó al chico para luego proceder a atenderle, comenzando por levantar las sabanas tomando la pierna de Murakumo con algo de rudeza y procedió a presionarla con su dedo índice.

 **-Buenos días… Auch!-** El chico intento ser educado con su salvadora, pero al instante en que ella presiono sintió una aguda sensación de dolor.

 **-Te dije que no te movieras y lo hiciste…-** Reisen pareció estar molesta de pronto, ella se tornó seria y noto que los vendajes estaban manchados de rojo y que tendría que colocar nuevos de inmediato.

 **-Pero no me moví en toda la noche…-** el chico intento mentir para evitar el regaño, pero le era difícil concentrarse en pensar en alguna conveniente excusa, cuando su pierna parecía estar siendo atravesada por cientos de agujas al rojo vivo.

 **-Trataste de huir anoche y ahora las heridas en tu pierna están abiertas… manchaste el piso por allá-** Reisen suspiro y señalo con la cabeza el rastro de sangre que Murakumo habia dejado sin darse cuenta.

 **-Es imposible huir en mi estado, además estoy en medio de algún bosque…-** El chico se rindió al decir esto, y sonrió a medias pues ya no tenía más opciones que mantenerse en ese misterioso lugar, pues no llegaría lejos si trataba de huir en su estado.

 **-Así es, estas muy dentro del bosque de bambúes y no te recomendaría salir sino conoces el camino, ya que esta vez no te salvare-** la coneja lunar pareció volver de nueva cuenta a su actitud indiferente con el muchacho, tratando de verle como un simple paciente más de la clínica.

 **-Lo siento-** El muchacho no pudo decir demasiado, estaba arrepentido de todo lo que habia pasado hasta entonces, aunque al menos ahora se comportaría de forma más tranquila, pues parecía que nadie le deseaba mal.

 **-Supongo que debe ser difícil asimilar todo esto, hoy te ves más lúcido que ayer, aunque te ves terrible-** Reisen comenzó a quitar uno a uno los vendajes del muchacho, el de su pierna fue el primero en atender. Ella noto como aquellas heridas habían sido bastante profundas y hechas por algo afilado y grueso, sin embargo, a pesar de lavar la herida no pudo identificar ninguna clase de material, tan solo el extraño liquido negro, que recubría gran parte de las ropas del chico.

 **-No he dormido nada y dudo mucho volver a dormir nuevamente-** Murakumo se sintió algo incómodo, pues en una mezcla de dolor y vergüenza, era atendido por la hermosa chica coneja.

 **-Es lo mejor, al menos por ahora. Pero estoy seguro que, si eres cooperativo, la doctora Eirin te dará algo para que puedas evitar el sueño-** Reisen trato de convencer al chico con lo más obvio, ya que parecía no haber dormido en toda la noche, estaba ojeroso y su apariencia en general se miraba decaída, aunque claro, era mejor que aquella apariencia que tenía cuando lo encontró.

 **-Hare lo que sea si me ayuda con eso-** El chico acepto de inmediato su propuesta, no sabía bien como, pero la medicina que le dio el día anterior habia sido mágica, tanto que bien podía convencerle que ella le recetara algo para causarle insomnio.

 **-Es bueno escuchar eso joven Murakumo-** Eirin interrumpió en la habitación en ese momento como si tan solo hubiera esperado fuera de la puerta a que el pronunciara aquellas palabras, y en efecto así fue.

 **-Así es, ya recuerdo mejor lo que paso…-** Murakumo entrecerró los ojos y trato de hilar su memoria, teniendo mejor suerte esta vez, ya que ahora bien podía distinguir que habia ocurrido primero, el orden de los hechos y más que nada, recordar porque termino dentro de aquel mundo de pesadilla.

 **-Eres curioso… para provenir del exterior eres bastante resistente. Pero bien tu origen es algo que bien podremos discutir más adelante. Ahora si deseas que continúe con mi rol de doctora buena, más te vale responder absolutamente a todo lo que te pregunte y sobre todo ser sincero en tus respuestas, o bien, me veré forzada a utilizar drogas experimentales que te forzaran a decir toda la verdad, aunque desconozco los efectos que podrían tener luego de una dosis alta…-** Eirin se acercó al chico y sonrió de una manera obligada, demostrando que realmente habia fingido hasta entonces mucho de lo que habia hecho.

Murakumo guardo silencio de inmediato y se estremeció al escucharla hablar pues se dio cuenta que la actitud de la doctora habia sido bastante forzada y que en realidad ella no era tan buena como aparentaba, por lo que solo se limitó a agitar su cabeza como afirmación.

 **-Muy bien entonces comencemos con lo más importante…-** Eirin se acercó y se sentó al lado contrario de donde Reisen, quien continuaba atendiendo al muchacho.

 **-Cuando Reisen te encontró en el bosque llevabas contigo algo… algo que tu no deberías tener, por esto realmente me sorprendí mucho cuando te vi llegar y solo por eso hice una excepción y te atendí de inmediato con lo mejor que tengo-** hizo una pausa y sonrió **levemente -Ahora si bien esto no sería raro de mi parte, era mi prioridad principal saber tu origen y de donde habías llegado, pues claramente no eres de Gensokyo. Así que cuando despertaste me sentí aliviada de saber que podría interrogarte y saber por fin donde conseguiste aquello que sostienes en tu mano… -** la doctora tomo la mano vendada del muchacho, la misma que no habia sido dañada y comenzó a quitar el vendaje lentamente.

 **\- ¿Mi mano? -** Murakumo se dio cuenta entonces que su mano se encontraba acalambrada, pues habia permanecido en la misma posición todo este tiempo, sosteniendo el mismo objeto que le ayudo a escapar de la pesadilla.

 **\- ¿Murakumo, donde conseguiste esto? -** Eirin termino de remover el vendaje, al momento el chico intento mover los dedos, pero estos tardarían un rato en reaccionar como debían.

 **-Ese maldito pedazo de metal…-** El chico sintió repulsión al ver de nueva cuenta la misma pieza antigua aun en su mano, pues habia sido por culpa de este objeto que todos sus problemas comenzaron y que casi le cuesta la vida.

 **-Ten más respeto… solo responde la pregunta-** Eirin callo al muchacho antes que pudiera seguir hablando mal del objeto, ya que ella solo le interesaba conocer la respuesta.

 **-Está bien… esto venia dentro de un paquete que debía de entregar hace varios días. Debe pertenecer a alguien de alto rango en la Yakuza. Juro que no se nada más, un viejo en una tienda antigua me lo entrego sin decir nada del mismo, nadie debía enterarse de ello por lo que tenía que entregarlo solo. Pero luego esta cosa atrajo a esos monstruos que me siguieron hasta mi casa…-** Murakumo comenzó a relatar lo que le habia pasado de forma resumida, el sintió deseos de arrojar lo más lejos que pudiera aquel pedazo de metal, pero estaba demasiado débil para intentarlo.

- **Espera… ¿eres tan solo un mensajero? -** Eirin frunció el ceño y por un momento se le antojo matarle… pero se contuvo por lastima **-Eso significa que no sabes lo que tienes en la mano… tanta ignorancia es a veces una bendición-** ella continúo llevándose la mano al rostro, sintió entonces como si la cabeza le comenzara a doler, así que dio un largo suspiro con tal de relajarse intentando hilar la situación.

 **-Juro que no se nada, en verdad solo debía entregarlo… pero esos monstruos y luego la chica con poderes… todo es difícil de asimilar-** Murakumo intento defenderse nuevamente, no tenía idea de que contenía el paquete sino hasta que Sumireko lo abrió e interactuó con él.

 **-Interesante… Murakumo, eso que sostienes en tu mano es una insignia de la realeza o al menos es un fragmento de la misma-** la doctora ya estaba más relajada y más al escuchar su respuesta impregnada de miedo, el chico en verdad no sabía el valor real del objeto que sostenía con su mano.

 **-No parece nada más que un pedazo de espejo oxidado…-** Reisen comento al ver con más detalle el objeto, ciertamente era algo que no se veía todos los días, pues ese tipo de espejos habían sido utilizados hacia muchos siglos antes, sin embargo, su forma podía bien ser encontrada en algunas pinturas viejas o libros de historia. No eran demasiado claras, pero bien se podían apreciar algunas grietas y alteraciones en el perímetro del espejo, pero al ser algo tan viejo, era difícil apreciarlas, pero bien podría haber formado parte de algo mucho más grande.

 **-Udongein, debes ser respetuosa ante símbolos de semejante valor, estas frente a uno de los tesoros más sagrados del cielo, un fragmento del espejo divino de la tierra de los muertos-** Eirin comenzó a relatar los nombres con cierto respeto, pues bien conocía su valor y la importancia que alguna vez tuvo **-Tiene muchos nombres, pero creo que ambos deben reconocerlo como Espejo de Yata…-** Termino por decir mientras trataba de recordar todas las distintas formas de nombrar al legendario artefacto.

 **\- ¿QUÉÉÉÉÉÉ?-** Tanto Reisen como Murakumo gritaron al momento incrédulos de lo que acaban de escuchar.

 **-Pero eso es imposible… su existencia es solo una leyenda, no puede ser el mismo que perteneció a la hermana del gran señor de la luna-** Reisen intento explicarse la situación, pues a pesar de haber cortado lazos con la luna, bien conocía las historias que ahí se contaban, cuentos donde los protagonistas pasaban aventuras y desgracias por razones diversas.

- **No puede ser real, el espejo de Yata es uno de los tres tesoros imperiales y jamás caería en manos de los Yakuza… aunque… nadie ha visto el espejo en la actualidad-** Murakumo recordó entonces sus clases básicas de historia durante su tiempo en la escuela. Bien conocía la historia donde la diosa patrona de Japón habia obsequiado tres tesoros al emperador, demostrando su divinidad y nexo con el cielo, aunque en la actualidad esté prohibido que cualquiera los vea, tanto que existen rumores que en realidad ya no existen o que fueron robados.

 **-Yo lo he visto antes, por lo que puedo asegurar que es el auténtico. No solo por el hecho de ser único en el mundo, sino porque en algún momento este fue maldito y fragmentado en partes-** Eirin recordó entonces aquello que habia ocurrido hacia tanto tiempo y que jamás imagino volver a ver. Ella esbozo una sonrisa al imaginar que aun existían vestigios de épocas tan anteriores a la actual, objetos que unen el pasado y el presente con el simple hecho de existir.

 **\- ¿Maldito?... eso explica porque los zorros querían obtenerlo-** Murakumo se quejó para sí recordando las bestias que le dieron caza con tanta malicia, esos seres que todo el tiempo imagino que tan solo estuvieron jugando con él.

 **-Así que fueron zorros los que te persiguieron…-** Eirin dijo pensativa y se llevó la mano a la barbilla, tratando de imaginar al posible culpable, aunque claro en la época actual la cantidad de sospechosos se reduce a solo uno.

 **-Maldición… Al no entregar el paquete pensarán que lo robe y me estarán buscando para matarme-** El chico se dio cuenta entonces que ya podría volver a su casa ni a la vida que estaba acostumbrado, se maldijo nuevamente entonces por todo ello y por la mala suerte que habia tenido de recibir tal encargo.

 **-Matar al mensajero suena bastante exagerado-** Reisen trato de calmar al muchacho, pues a su parecer esa era una medida demasiado extrema, pues no tendría sentido matar al emisario por no entregar el paquete.

 **-Eso es normal… después de todo lo importante es el paquete y no quien lo entrega. Aun así, jamás pensé en volver a verlo luego de tanto tiempo-** Eirin explico y comenzó a sentirse mejor, ahora que habia confirmado que el muchacho no era ninguna amenaza y que todo habia sido una especie de malentendido.

 **-Yo no lo deseo, puede quedárselo usted doctora, a cambio solo quisiera recuperarme por completo y encontrar la salida del bosque-** Murakumo trato de deshacerse se semejante objeto, ofreciéndoselo con tal de recuperarse y volver al mundo que conocía, luego se imaginó preguntándole por su edad, pero callo su mente de inmediato pues conocería algo que no le agradaría en lo más mínimo y por ahora prefería mantener su mente cuerda lo más que pudiera.

 **\- Ofrecerme algo de semejante valor, es una increíble oferta… pero debo declinar. Es un objeto raro y estoy segura que aún posee un poder increíble, sin embargo, yo no podría utilizarlo. De hecho, nadie aquí en Eientei podría hacerlo-** la doctora imagino entonces todas las cualidades que semejante artefacto poseía, tanto en leyendas como en la realidad, dicho espejo contiene poderes místicos y divinos, que pocas cosas podrían llegar a rivalizar.

 **\- ¿A qué se refiere? -** Murakumo vio entonces como su única vía de escape se cerraba, no podía creerlo y por tanto ya no imaginaba que hacer con él.

 **-El espejo de Yata fue un regalo que Amaterasu le obsequio a la humanidad tras imbuirlo con su poder divino. Es un símbolo de honestidad y amor, por lo tanto, solo los humanos pueden tocarlo y utilizarlo si se diera el caso…-** Eirin le explico al confundido chico, luego tomo la mano de Murakumo cerrando sus dedos sobre el espejo con la intención que no lo soltara.

 **-Pero eso significa que tendré que seguirlo cargando conmigo…-** El chico aun sentía sus dedos débiles, imagino que bien podría perder o abandonar el espejo en algún sitio y olvidarse de el para siempre, sin embargo, la acción de Eirin le forzó a sostenerlo por sí mismo, aunque fuese por unos instantes.

 **-Deberías de llevarlo siempre, pues posiblemente sea lo único que pueda mantenerte con vida en esta tierra llena de youkai hambrientos-** Eirin soltó al chico y se levantó de la cama, se dio media vuelta y camino hacia la puerta.

 **-Maldición…-** El chico maldijo nuevamente y miro al opaco espejo sobre su mano, ahora no podría liberarse del mismo.

 **-Volveré mas tarde a continuar con las preguntas, ahora tengo que reportar mi hallazgo a la princesa Kaguya- Eirin se detuvo frente a la puerta y se despidió del muchacho -** Te dejare de nueva cuenta a cargo de Udongein, así que compórtate y no ensucies más el piso- Salió por la puerta, dejándoles solos nuevamente.

 **-Se fue…-** Reisen suspiro al saber que no conocería las respuestas que no pudo hacer hacia unos minutos, ella no gustaba de interrumpir a Eirin cuando ella hablaba.

 **-Ahora entiendo lo que quisiste decir ayer-** Murakumo recordó las palabras de Reisen, aquellas que le advertían sobre su estancia en el lugar y sobre cómo no debería de estar tan agradecido de haber sobrevivido.

 **-No pensé que llevaras encima semejante objeto de valor. Ahora no se si realmente te dejaran salir de este lugar-** Reisen admiro de nueva cuenta al espejo, jamás imagino que sería testigo de tal reliquia, mucho más tenerla tan cerca.

 **-No sé si valdrá la pena intentarlo. Si vuelvo al exterior del que dicen que vengo, me mataran si me encuentran, no sin antes torturarme-** Murakumo habia perdido la esperanza, bien conocía el destino de aquellos que traicionaban a la Yakuza, podía imaginarse muriendo de tantas formas tan solo volviera a su casa y las torturas que le harían pasar al no creer en su fantástica historia.

 **-Te entiendo…-** Reisen recordó entonces su huida de la luna y como ella misma imagino lo mismo hacía tiempo, aunque en la actualidad la realidad sea otra.

 **-Si logras escapar de aquí, podrías ir a la aldea humana, he escuchado que muchas personas del exterior terminan instalándose ahí-** Reisen intento darle ánimos al chico, era bien conocido que aquellos que llegaban del exterior y que lograban llegar vivos a la aldea, se les presentaban dos opciones, volver al mundo exterior con ayuda de cierta sacerdotisa o conseguir un trabajo y una vivienda en la aldea.

 **\- ¿Aldea humana?... supongo que bien podría ir ahí-** Escuchar el nombre le hizo pensar que ahora existía en una especie de mundo alterno, donde los humanos son minoría y deben refugiarse tras la seguridad de altas murallas para sobrevivir - **Aunque no veo que tiene de malo quedarme aquí…-** Fue entonces que recordó que hasta ahora no le habían deseado el mal en aquel sitio, la bella doctora le habia curado y ahora se encontraba seguro. Tenía un techo que le cubre, una cama donde dormir y una hermosa chica coneja que le atiende y procura… no es tan malo después de todo.

 **-Eso depende… ¿te gustan los conejos? -** Reisen le pregunto seriamente y clavo sus ojos en él, bien podría volverle loco, pero deseaba conocer su respuesta y mirar si en verdad era sincero en sus palabras.

 **-Si todas son lindas chicas como tu entonces si-** Murakumo sintió entonces como su vista se confundió y por un instante pudo ver a varias Reisen en la misma habitación, como un efecto de visión doble o triple.

 **-Entonces no te va a gustar este sitio… y te agradecería que no me llames linda-** Reisen se giró y evito su mirada, habían sido tan solo unos segundos, pero sabía que lo habia vuelto loco, pobre chico ahora empezaba a alucinar.

 **-Pero si lo eres, aparte de parecer ser alguien responsable, agradable, útil e inteligente, además que me salvaste la vida y aun me sigues ayudando… no entiendo porque eres tan seria-** Murakumo se sintió mareado de repente, como si su cerebro estuviera dando vueltas sobre sí mismo, pero de igual forma no pudo dejar de agradecerle a la hermosa chica que tenía en frente y que ahora continuaba cuidando de él.

 **-Te dije… que no lo menciones-** Reisen se sintió avergonzada, pues las palabras de agradecimiento no eran comunes en su día a día, quizá solo Eirin era quien le agradecía por su labor, por lo que continúo evitando la mirada del chico, mientras que ahora estaba sonrojada, sus orejas bajaron de su posición normal como si intentaran cubrir el rostro apenado de la chica.

Murakumo sonrió y entonces cerro los ojos, dejo caer su cabeza sobre la almohada y se desmayó, debido al continuo mareo. Su cabeza giraba y sintió que caía al vacío en un espacio sin fondo. Aunque esta situación pronto paso y el muchacho volvió a abrir los ojos, reincorporándose de a poco.

 **-Supongo que hoy tienes más energía, por lo que no tendré que alimentarte de nuevo-** Reisen seguía a su lado, aunque ahora la charola metálica estaba vacía y solo contenía un montón de vendajes con sangre seca. Habia aprovechado su desmayo y terminado de cambiar los distintos vendajes que tenía, aunque fue el del rostro el que más le costó cambiar, pues las heridas que cruzaban casi la mitad del rostro del chico habían sanado más lentamente.

 **-Pero mi rostro duele y mi mano está paralizada por estar tanto tiempo inmóvil… No poder comer por mí mismo hoy tampoco-** Murakumo se levantó sin haberse dado cuenta que habían pasado cuarenta minutos desde que cerró los ojos.

 **\- ¡Pero si moviste tu mano hace un rato! -** Reisen levanto la voz al escuchar la súplica del muchacho, ella bien habia visto como se movió, con dificultad, pero podía hacerlo.

 **-Quizá solo fue un reflejo involuntario… solo hoy, te aseguro que mañana ya estaré recuperado y poder comer por mí mismo-** Murakumo suplico tosiendo levemente, quejándose del dolor que le aquejaba, aunque esto era real, no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad ser alimentado de nuevo por Reisen. Sabía que era una tontería, pero como no todos los días puedes estar tan cerca de una chica extraterrestre que proviene de la luna, de ojos rojos y orejas de conejo, dejarse consentir por ella era algo que no podría desaprovechar, aunque fuera algo inmaduro, era bien lo único que podía mantenerle cuerdo en semejante situación.

 **-Iré por comida…-** Reisen suspiro y acepto de mala gana, se levantó sonrojada y salió de la habitación. Más tarde volvió con algo suave con lo que pudiera alimentarle, se sentía extraña al hacerlo, sobretodo porque ella no está demasiado acostumbrada al contacto humano, fuera de la venta de medicina. Sin embargo, su rostro no pudo contener la vergüenza cuando Eirin entro de sorpresa en la habitación, causan do que por poco ella hubiera sido la desmayada. Esa noche Murakumo logro cerrar los ojos y descansar con ayuda de una amarga pastilla que la doctora le habia obsequiado, aunque su cuerpo yacio inmóvil su mente solo pudo observar un oscuro vacío y nada más.


	14. 14

A diferencia de la noche anterior Murakumo pudo descansar sin tener las mismas preocupaciones, la medicina habia resultado bastante efectiva, ya que al quedarse dormido su mente se puso en blanco y al momento siguiente ya era de mañana, causando que despertara. A pesar de no soñar en absoluto Murakumo logro recuperarse y obtener nuevos ánimos. El dolor en sus heridas habia disminuido gracias de nueva cuenta a aquella milagrosa pastilla, al punto de sentirse lo suficientemente capaz de levantarse y caminar como antes sin miedo a cojear o a terminar desangrándose al reabrir las suturas. Así lo hizo, se levantó de la cama y camino a la ventana pudiendo observar esta vez con mayor detalle su ubicación. Ya que era su costumbre mantenerse en forma, el chico intento estirarse y correr de un lado a otro, miro la habitación y entonces imagino que podía utilizar el espacio entre las camas para ejercitarse.

 **-¿Qué se supone que haces?-** pregunto preocupada Reisen, lo primero que veía tras pasar por la puerta era a Murakumo corriendo al centro del pasillo entre las camas, se le veía bastante mejorado desde el día anterior.

 **-Trato de correr un poco, ejercitarme al menos lo suficiente-** el muchacho respondió sin interrumpir su rutina, bien sabía que luego de estar inmóvil por una cantidad de tiempo, los músculos se hacían más débiles, por lo que ya habían pasado al menos una hora entre series y repeticiones que le pudieran ayudar a recuperar no solo el uso de sus piernas.

 **-Eres un tonto, regresa a la cama o volverás a manchar el piso con tu sangre-** Reisen bloqueo el paso impidiéndole continuar con su ejercicio y luego le acompaño hasta asegurarse que estuviera de nuevo recostado.

 **-Vale ya voy-** El chico estuvo a punto de quejarse, pero recordó la amabilidad que hasta ahora había con él, por lo que obedeció de inmediato.

 **-Toma esto, ahora no te muevas mientras cambio tus vendajes-** la chica le extendió un par de pastillas nuevamente, aunque estas tenían un color distinto a las anteriores.

 **-Es milagrosa esta medicina, la doctora Eirin en verdad que es increíble. En el exterior no existe nada parecido a este tipo de revitalizante y regenerador-** Murakumo tomo las tabletas y las trago sin dudarlo, le era increíble que pudieran existir algo así en un mundo como este, si estas pastillas salieran al mercado exterior podría hacerse millonario…

 **-Eso se debe a que es un genio y todas estas medicinas fueron creadas por ella, no existe nadie en la tierra ni en la luna que la rivalice-** Reisen hablo con orgullo, pues admiraba a Eirin por diversas razones, entre ellas su gran inteligencia y capacidad en la medicina.

 **-Entiendo…-** el intento imaginarse que clase de genio vive en medio de un bosque en el mismo sitio que una princesa, cierto que en aquel momento recordó aquellas palabras que menciono la doctora el día anterior. El chico parecía estar imaginando en qué clase de sitio podía encontrarse en verdad, hasta el momento solo conocía que se encontraba en medio de un bosque de bambú y que era peligroso tratar de salir de ahí por sí solo. Al mismo tiempo Reisen atendía las distintas zonas que necesitaban ayuda del material de curación, hasta entonces a ella misma le agradaba ver que las distintas heridas en las piernas y cuello de Murakumo habían sanado con mucha velocidad, aunque la que tenía sobre su rostro parecía costarle más tiempo para regenerarse.

 **-Listo, parece que tus heridas han sanado bastante bien. Quizá en un par de días estarás completamente curado, estos son tus últimos vendajes-** decía al tiempo que cambiaba las gasas sobre el rostro y recubría su cuello con vendas.

 **-Genial, es bueno saberlo-** Murakumo se sentía extraño, una mezcla de felicidad y vergüenza de tener tanto contacto con Reisen, pues el sentir sus manos rosar su piel le producía una rara sensación que no era mala en absoluto.

 **-Tengo que salir el día de hoy por un tiempo, espero no causes problemas o trates de escapar-** Reisen le hablaba con cierta monotonía, al ser su rutina ya establecida, ir a la aldea a vender medicina y volver sin desviar su camino. Ella comenzaba a acostumbrase al trato con el chico, por lo que, a pesar de no demostrar demasiadas emociones, empezaba a serle más común el trato con el humano y el hablar con él.

 **-No lo hare, tenlo por seguro-** el chico le dijo con honestidad, habia aprendido que no debía arriesgarse demasiado y no tentar a su pobre suerte, que por ahora parecía haberle dejado de mancillarle y le ofrecía algo de paz.

Reisen salió del cuarto sin decir más y cerro detrás suyo, un poco de seguridad no estaba demás, pues no le gustaría verle corriendo por los pasillos de la mansión en aquellas vestimentas de hospital y envuelto en vendas. Luego de ello el muchacho tuvo varias horas para pensar en sí mismo y todo lo que estaba pasando, el dolor era mucho menor y la mayoría de sus heridas estaban cerca de sanar. Tras haber escapado de zorros gigantes y atravesado por el mundo de los sueños, le parecía que cualquier cosa bien podría ser fácil, comparado con las pesadillas que tuvo que enfrentar, su simple recuerdo le causaba molestia.

Murakumo entonces llevo ambas manos detrás de su cabeza y se apoyó en ellas sobre la almohada, trato de relajarse dejando de pensar en la constante duda sobre que le podría ocurrir después y solo así pudo escuchar un leve pero constante ruido metálico. Levanto la cabeza con tal de identificar la fuente del sonido y pronto supo que venía de la puerta, pero ya era demasiado tarde pues esta se abrió rápidamente y por ella apareció una pequeña chica de cabello negro que vestía un sencillo conjunto rosa pálido y que también compartía la misma característica de Reisen, al poseer dos orejas de conejo, aunque las suyas parecían yacer hacia abajo.

 **-Así que tú eres quien ha causado tanta conmoción…-** apareció diciendo eso al tiempo que parecía juzgar al chico con tan solo mirarlo, giro un par de veces la cabeza mirándolo de arriba hacia abajo, para luego acercarse hasta su lado.

 **-¿Hola?-** Murakumo se vio un poco sorprendido con la repentina llegada de la chica, quien se veía bastante joven y pequeña. Supuso entonces que se trataba de otra chica conejo al igual que Reisen.

 **-No te ves tan sorprendido... Mi nombre es Tewi y soy la princesa de esta mansión, puedes inclinarte ante mi si quieres-** La chica dijo con altanería y pareció reírse del chico mientras le extendía la mano derecha.

 **-Supongo que debe ser así, no conozco mucho de este sitio-** Murakumo respondió de forma natural y luego bajo la cabeza sin demasiado énfasis como ella lo habia pedido, no conocía como debía tratar con la realeza, pero igual debía de estarle agradecido.

 **-Escuche que por algún extraño motivo Reisen habia estado ocupada a diario y se mantenía en guardia constante de esta sala de la clínica… Pero jamás imagine que hubiera estado cuidando de alguien-** Agrego la chica de cabello oscuro, mientras revisaba las cercanías por si encontraba algo de valor, encima de las otras camas y finalmente alrededor del chico.

 **-Ella ha estado cuidando de mí estos días… la doctora Eirin le encargo eso-** respondió sinceramente, no le gustaría tener que mentirle a quien ha estado pagando todos sus cuidados y le ha permitido permanecer en dicho lugar, aunque le pareció extraño que ella desconociera este hecho.

 **-Cierto… casi olvido que yo ordene eso-** la pequeña se corrigió a sí misma y luego se acercó al chico que permanecía en cama.

 **-Gracias por permitirme estar aquí hasta ahora-** El trato de agradecer lo mejor que pudo, al tiempo que agachaba la cabeza en respeto.

 **-Eso no importa ahora… parece que provienes del exterior, no traes contigo nada de valor ¿o si?-** Tewi de inmediato ataco a su verdadero interés, bien sabía que alguien habia llegado a Eientei, aunque era normal que de vez en cuando llegaran personas enfermas o heridas, nunca eran cuidadas por Reisen por tantos días y mucho menos hacer guardia afuera de la puerta.

 **-Ahora que lo menciona, no tengo idea de que ocurrió con mis pertenencias o mi ropa. No tengo nada importante más que el espejo-** El chico entonces cayo en cuenta que hasta ese momento no habia recordado ese detalle, pues ni su ropa ni pertenencias estaban en aquella habitación ni en las contiguas.

 **-¿Cual espejo?-** Tewi de inmediato levanto una oreja e imagino el valor que podría tener una pieza similar en el mercado, quizá también podría darle un uso personal si este era de metales preciosos y tenía joyas incrustadas como decoración, hasta ella debe arreglarse de vez en cuando.

 **-Pensé que la doctora ya le habia hablado de esto, según sus palabras es un fragmento del espejo divino de Amaterasu-** Murakumo entonces levanto la sabana y tomo el espejo que yacía al lado de su cuerpo mostrándoselo.

 **-¿Sabes que es lo malo de tratar con diosas?... Siempre requieren de ayuda para decidir en qué lugar quieren instalar sus palacios de verano-** dijo encogiéndose de hombros, como si recordara algo que paso hacia muchísimo tiempo y luego soltó un corto suspiro y volvió a su actitud normal.

 **-¿Me lo puedes obsequiar?... Ya sabes por los costos de las medicinas y cuidados, etc.-** Tewi de inmediato logro otorgarle un gran valor al objeto a pesar de su desgastada apariencia, no todos los días se encuentra una reliquia de la diosa Amaterasu y bien podría intercambiarlo más adelante por algo mejor.

 **-Pero no creo que eso sea una buena idea-** Murakumo entonces sintió extraña la mirada de la joven coneja, aun así, recordó las palabras que Eirin le habia dicho, sobre que solo los humanos podían tocar el espejo.

 **-¿Porque no?-** ella apoyo su mano sobre la cama y con un salto se impulsó cayendo encima del chico, poso sus piernas por sobre las de Murakumo mirándole de forma muy seria, como si tratase de imponer su voluntad en él.

 **-Pero la doctora dijo…-** Murakumo entonces presiono la reliquia contra su pecho con su mano libre mientras se negaba a entregarlo, pues ahora que conocía la verdad este podría ser la única forma que tendría para defenderse en ese mundo.

 **-No importa lo que ella dijera, solo dámelo…-** Tewi entonces comenzó a forcejear con Murakumo, pero el chico se reusaba a entregárselo ahora utilizando también su mano vendada con tal de cubrir el espejo del contacto de la chica.

 **-Sabes… sería muy malo si alguien entrara y nos viera de esta manera…-** Tewi entonces atrapo las piernas del chico con las suyas al tiempo que su vestido caía encima suyo, mientras que ella se limitaba a sonreír maliciosamente.

 **-¡Oh no que haces degenerado!-** fue entonces que la coneja blanca aprovecho la condición del chico y tomo su mano vendada para luego colocarla sobre su mano debajo de su falda, causando que a pesar de las vendas, Murakumo pudiera sentir el rozar con la piel de Tewi.

 **-Ahora solo tendría que gritar un poco y entonces alguien aparecerá de inmediato…-** hablo entonces con una voz más profunda a la que hasta ahora habia usado, para luego mirarle sabiéndose ganadora de dicho objeto.

 **-Está bien… tómalo si tanto lo quieres-** Murakumo entonces prefirió darle el espejo, no quería dar una mala impresión y terminar en medio del bosque donde posiblemente terminaría muerto. Además, hasta entonces le habían tratado con cuidado, aunque en el fondo deseaba saber que tan lejos podría llegar, la mirada de aquella pequeña era muy distinta a la de Reisen y claramente podía darse cuenta que sería capaz de todo con tal de obtener lo que desea.

 **-Ves cómo es fácil… -** Tewi entonces sonrió y tomo el espejo con la mano izquierda, pero en cuanto se hizo con el objeto su mano sintió una fuerte punzada tras verse un pequeño brillo provenir del mismo.

 **-¡Aaaaahhhh!-** Tewi grito al sentir aquella luz soltando el espejo haciendo que este cayera nuevamente al costado de Murakumo. -¿Que rayos fue eso?- ella sintió de pronto como la palma de su mano se entumecía y sus dedos comenzaban a arder, mientras que la piel empezaba a tornarse rápidamente de un color rosado intenso.

 **-¿Oye estas bien?-** Murakumo pregunto preocupado ante la reacción, pero entendió a que se refería Eirin con no poder utilizar el espejo, ella no deseaba pasar por esta experiencia…

 **-No, ¡por supuesto que no estoy bien! Me quemaste la mano-** Tewi le respondió en medio de gritos y sollozos, entonces se giró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, sentía un dolor intenso en toda su mano y se veía sumamente enojada, tan solo el contacto con el aire le causaba una desagradable sensación.

 **-Pero yo no hice eso…-** Murakumo trato de defenderse sabiendo que no era su culpa pues habia tratado de evitarlo, pero lo único que recibió como respuesta fue un cabezazo de Tewi entre los ojos.

 **-No deberías estar causando tanto alboroto Murak…-** Reisen interrumpió sus palabras al ver a Tewi montada encima del chico agitándose de un lado a otro gimiendo y aguantando las ganas de llorar mientras lo golpeaba repetidamente en la frente. En aquel momento la chica de cabello purpura soltó las prendas que llevaba consigo, su rostro demostraba una expresión de sorpresa y sus mejillas se ruborizaron como nunca antes al ver semejante escena.

- **Awwww Reisen… me duele-** Tewi volteo hacia Reisen y le miro con ojos llorosos, aparentaba temblar de miedo, aunque no todo su sollozo era parte del acto, pues genuinamente habia resultado dañada por el espejo.

 **-Tewi tu…-** Reisen dudo un momento en las palabras que utilizaría, no podía entender lo que veía con sus ojos.

 **-E-Es-este hombre ma-malvado y lujurioso me atrapo en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad, debe ser uno de esos sujetos que están obsesionados con las chicas pequeñas y hermosas como yo… Oww oww…-** la coneja blanca soltó un último puñetazo al hombre, quien no dijo nada en su defensa, hablaba con una voz débil y entrecortada mientras presionaba su mano herida contra su cuerpo.

 **-Ya entiendo, déjame ayudarte Tewi…-** Reisen dio un leve suspiro y sonrió a su compañera, le extendió ambas manos, a lo que la pequeña herida extendió también las suyas. La coneja lunar entonces tomo a Tewi con fuerza y la arrojo fuera de la cama hacia la puerta, ella no era muy pesada y por su estatura era fácil de levantar.

 **-¡Maldición Reisen! se supone que debes ponerte de mi lado-** Tewi entonces se reincorporo tras caer al suelo, se llevó la mano quemada al pecho y la cubrió con la otra, un par de lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos, temblaba y sus mejillas estaban ruborizadas.

 **-Es difícil creerte luego de tantas de tus bromas pesadas… además míralo, esta inconsciente luego de tantos golpes-** Reisen desacredito sus palabras, pues ya habia pasado tantas malas experiencias por culpa de Tewi, que ahora pensaba dos veces en lo que ella decía.

 **-Igual me la pagara por lastimar mi mano y a ti por defenderle-** Tewi chasqueo los dientes, hizo presión sobre su mano con tal de aliviar el punzante dolor que ahora parecía incrementarse, dio media vuelta y salió corriendo hacia el interior de la mansión velozmente.

 **-Huyendo como siempre…-** La coneja lunar entonces camino y cerró la puerta asegurándose que Tewi no estuviera afuera con intenciones de volver, luego recogió la ropa que habia traído y reviso el estado de Murakumo, quien yacía con la frente roja por tantos impactos.

 **-¿Te encuentras bien Murakumo?-** El escucho la voz de la linda chica conejo que hasta entonces habia cuidado de él, le dolía la cabeza sufriendo algo de mareo tras abrir los ojos.

 **-Reisen... diablos lamento lo ocurrido con la princesa, pero ella insistió en tomar el espejo-** Murakumo entonces recordó el incidente que habia pasado y rápidamente empezó a disculparse por su posible comportamiento, no deseaba causar más molestias de las que ya habia dado.

 **-¿Te dijo que ella era la princesa?... para nada, Tewi es solo la líder de los conejos de la tierra, pero es una mentirosa y embustera, no debes creer en nada de lo que ella diga-** Reisen entonces comenzó a hablar algo molesta y se le podía ver fácilmente en la cara, ella ha pasado con anterioridad una larga serie de burlas, abusos, engaños y bromas por parte de Tewi, quien sabe que, a pesar de no ser tan malintencionadas, en ocasiones se habían pasado del límite tolerable.

 **-Comprendo…-** El muchacho entonces supo porque le parecía extraña la actitud de aquella coneja, su raro interés por objetos de valor y el hecho que desconociera su propia presencia.

 **-Olvida lo que paso y con suerte no tendrás que cruzarte con Tewi de nuevo-** Reisen entonces trato de darle ánimos al chico, aunque no era demasiado enérgica en ello, eso era lo que solía pensar luego de pasar una mala jugada por su parte.

 **-Ahora que recuerdo-** la chica giro hacia la cama contigua **-Toma esto, es ropa para que puedas cambiarte, la que tenías estaba demasiado maltrecha-** fue entonces que le entrego varias piezas dobladas perfectamente de color gris, blanco y negro respectivamente.

 **-Gracias por la ayuda-** El chico la acepto de buena gana y la reviso rápidamente, se trataba de un conjunto de ropa tradicional japonesa, similar a la utilizada en los eventos y ferias anuales.

 **-No lo menciones… por cierto esto también es tuyo-** Reisen miro hacia un lado con esa rara sensación que tenía cada vez que Murakumo le agradecía por su labor, luego tomo de la bolsa de su falda aquel objeto delgado y rectangular que habia encontrado junto a Murakumo.

 **-La carta…-** Murakumo no creía que nuevamente estuviera viéndola, aquella rueda que demostraba que aun podía confiar en aquella fuerza invisible que mueve los hilos de todos los mortales.

 **-Desconozco su verdadero significado, pero ciertamente eres afortunado-** Reisen entonces le entrego la carta, hasta aquel día ella siempre la habia tenido consigo por alguna razón, quizá curiosidad o tal vez esperaba ver qué tipo de uso podría tener, aunque le parecía familiar el nombre escrito al reverso de la misma, tal vez lo escucho en la aldea con anterioridad.

 **-Parece que si lo soy-** Murakumo entonces sonrió al recuperar aquella carta dada por Sumireko, no la habia olvidado y esperaba verla pronto.

 **-Aquí tienes algo de comer junto con la medicina del día, creo que has recuperado tus fuerzas y no necesitas que te alimente hoy, así que me retiro…-** Reisen entonces coloco una charola con variadas frutas y un poco de arroz blanco con vegetales hervidos. Entonces ella acomodo un poco los materiales que aun habia en la cama contigua y se dispuso a salir.

 **-Espera… puedes quedarte al menos un rato y comer algo conmigo-** Murakumo le tomo de la muñeca antes que pudiera irse y le ofreció una de las manzanas que estaban en la charola. El habia pasado mucho tiempo comiendo solo, por lo que siempre que podía aprovechaba la compañía de otros a la hora de la comida.

 **-Contigo… pero yo-** Reisen entonces se ruborizo ante la repentina propuesta, no era común acompañar a otros durante la comida, incluso ella solía comer en solitario.

 **-Está bien, pero solo por hoy-** La chica acepto la manzana y se acomodó en la cama contigua, no esperaba demorar demasiado pero tampoco deseaba dejar solo a Murakumo, al menos hasta asegurarse que Tewi no aparecería por la puerta con una ametralladora, por lo que pasaron juntos aquellos minutos sin mediar palabra, tan solo compartiendo el tiempo en el que se alimentaban.


End file.
